¡Siempre Hay una Oportunidad!
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Un matrimonio frustrado, lleno de lagrimas y dolor. Un amor que ha perdurado a pesar de los años. Saori se encuentra desilusionada de la vida por lo que le toco. Saga le demostrara a Saori que SIEMPRE HAY UNA OPORTUNIDAD, para cambiar, mejorar y sobre todo SER FELIZ. (Era un One-Shot, pero mucho que explicar y detalles que no se dejan pasar por alto... U.A)
1. Siempre hay una oportunidad

_SS pertenece a M,Kurumada. Es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO. La historia es mia_

_Esto en realidad era un One-Shot, pero como hay muchas cosas que detallar, no pude dejarlo asi_

_Que lo disfruten, otro SagaxSaori_

* * *

**¡SIEMPRE HAY UNA OPORTUNIDAD!**

Café's – 'Siempre Hay una Oportunidad'

Un local, unCafe's, mesas blancas con asientos algunas otras con muebles de color café. No muy lejos de allí estaba un par 'discutiendo'

-Saori – Milo un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos azules más claros. Milo era un abogado reconocido, y asi mismo el hermano de Saori – Hasta cuando vas a aguantar? Dime que no te ha pegado..? Por que si es asi voy y le doy en los testículos – dijo mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente

-No! – Exclamo Saori, una mujer joven, aproximadamente de 24 años, cabellos lilas claros hasta la cintura, ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido blando – Seiya, ha cambiado, lleva una semana llevándome flores, regalos, y detallitos lindos. Ya no hemos peleado más Milo – comento alegre. Saori llevaba aproximadamente casada tres años con Seiya, los primeros tres meses fue muy buen matrimonio, de allí en adelante, todo empeoro, la relación se fue a pique, Saori nunca le peleaba a Seiya sin embargo el todo le reclamaba. Milo el hermano de Saori estaba cansado de meterse en la relación, pero mientras ella no reaccionara y oyera los consejos de su hermano

-Saori, una semana? – Comento este mientras sonreía ironico – Tiene Otra Saori

-Que dices? – pregunto ella ofendida, aunque por dentro lo sospechaba.

-Es la verdad, ayer te grita hoy te regala cosas, tiene otra Saori.

-Espero que no – Susurro Saori

-Como que esperas que no? – pregunto Milo, Saori lo miro sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, Milo se sorprendio – Estas embarazada Saori? – Pregunto Milo, en ese momento llego otro hombre, alto de cabellos de color azul violeaseo, y ojos de color azul, llevaba unos zapatos de vestir, un pantalón elegante y una camisa ¾. Saori lo vio y se sintió un poco nerviosa

-Saga gracias a Dios que llegas – exclamo Milo mientras se colocaba de Pie –

-Estas muy altero – comento sonriente mientras estrechaba su mano – Saori como estas? – Saga se acerco y beso la mejilla de Saori, ella rechazo el beso echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Saga noto el gesto de Saori y se sintió un poco incomodo – Pasa algo?

-Dime que Seiya no te ha prohibido Saludar a hombres? – pregunto Milo. Saori solo agacho la cabeza – Saori eres mi hermana, y me dueles. Oyeme por favor – Saori se levanto de su puesto y salio. Milo puso su mano en su frente para luego llevarla a su cabello y revolverlo

-No se que hacer Saga – Saga miraba la preocupación de Milo – Ayudame

-Por eso me llamaste? – Milo asintió – Vere que hago, quieres un Café? Pregunto Saga

-Voy por mi sexta taza desde que Saori llego – Ambos rieron. Milo ahogaría sus penas y rabias con su amigo y colega Saga.

* * *

Saori manejaba su carro, manejaba un corola el año 2008, color blanco. En el camino secaba algunas cuantas lagrimas, no podía llegar a la casa y con el riesgo de que Seiya la encontrara, y viera que estuviera llorando. No tenia animos de escucharlo pelear. Sin embargo llego a la casa, y se asombro ver el carro de su esposo allí, un corola negro del mismo año. Saori estaciono su carro, se acerco a su casa, esta vio que estaba abierta, se quito los tacones y entro a la casa, habia un palpito en su corazón. Puso su tlf en silencio para que Milo no la llamara en cualquier momento. Dentro de la casa escucho unos ruidos en la habitación de arriba. Se armo de valor y comenzo a subir las escaleras, vio que la habitación del ruido estaba medio abierta, cuando llego, odio en ese momento tener que admitir que su hermano tenia razón, Seiya tenia otra. En la habitación, estaba Seiya con otra mujer completamente desnudos ambos. LA mujer estaba encima de el. Saori saco su tlf, tomo una foto y mando un Msj

'Tenias Razon. Tiene otra. No llames' mando el mensaje a su hermano, y guardo su tlf, se armo de valor, aun con lagrimas en los ojos y entro a la habitación

-Saori – dijo Seiya apenas la vio

-Idiota – le lanzo sus tacones y se fue corriendo

* * *

-Saga - comento Milo mientras leia el mensaje furioso - Mira – Milo entrego el tlf a Saga, este leyó el mensaje, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto –

-Vamonos, yo manejo – dijo Saga

-Llamare a Shaina para que busque mi carro – Milo tomo su tlf y comenzo a llamar. Salieron del Café's, se montaron en la camioneta de Saga y este empezó a manejar.

* * *

-Soy una tonta – lloraba Saori mientras caminaba descalza, se abrazaba asi mismo. En ese instante empezó a llover, sono un trueno y la lluvia comenzo a caer – Lo que faltaba – dijo para si misma

-Ese imbécil me las va a pagar – comentaba Milo mientras intentaba localizar a su hermana entre tanta lluvia

-Tranquilo Milo – manejaba Saga.

-Ella debía casarse contigo, siempre lo dije –

-Ella no me prestaba atención, estaba encantada con el hombre con motos y carros modelos. Te recuerdo que para el entonces yo aun estudiaba en la universidad y tenia una bicicleta – Ambos rieron, estudiaron juntos en la universidad y Saga siempre coqueteo con Saori, pero ella estaba encantada con Seiya. – Alli esta comento Saga que la vio entre tanta lluvia, se estaciono cerca. Milo se bajo del carro directo a buscarla

Saori estaba sentada en un banquito, solo se abrazaba así misma mientras sus lagrimas se escondían en la lluvia

-Saori – susurro Milo

-Si vienes… a reprocharme – ella sollozaba – No estoy… - Saori no aguantaba más las lágrimas, sintió el abrazo de Milo rodearla

-No hermana, solo quiero cuidarte cuando no pude – Abrazo Milo con fuerzas a su hermana. La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la camioneta de Saga. Este se sintió muy apenado por lo que estaba mirando, siempre le decía a su hermano Kanon, que el jamás le hubiera hecho algo así. Y en ese momento se lo reprochaba aun más.

-Mojaremos tu camioneta Saga – comento Saori entre risas, intentando ocultar sus lagrimas, Saga estaba furico, igual que Milo, pero intento esconder su rabia, se volteo en su propio asiento, y le sonrio a Saori

-NO te preocupes, se secara – Saori sonrio. Milo se sento atrás con su hermana, ella se recostó en su pecho. Milo pidió su tlf y vio que tenia más de 20 llamadas perdidas de Seiya

-Lo tendrá Saga, que el conteste si el llega a llamar – Saga tomo el tlf – vamos a tu apto Saga mejor, No quiero llegar y que Shaina me vea así, y menos a Saori. – Saga asintió. Y manejo un rato, Saori se quedo dormida en el pecho de Milo, este empezó a acariciar el cabello de Saori.

-ME detendré en una tienda – dijo Saga, Milo intento hacer contacto visual sin que Saori se pudiera despertar – Tu y ella están empapados, para que ella no se resfrie y tu menos – Milo toco el hombro de su amigo. Saga manejo un poco más, se encontró una tienda y compro varias mudas de ropa – Para que tenga varias mudas de ropa en tu casa, ¿se quedara allí no?.

Ese día cambiaria para Saga, para Milo y para Saori.

Llegaron al Apto de Saga, tenía dos habitaciones, una para el y otro para su estudio, donde habia una computadora y al lado una enorme biblioteca. Entrando al apto, estaba la sala, un comedor. Y una cocina a simple vista. Milo cargo a Saori hasta la habitación de Saga, tomo la ropa y la vistió, Saga le dio una toalla para que la secara. Alli dentro Milo la seco, quito las ropas mojadas y la cambio por ropa nueva y seca. Saori seguía rendida

-No despertara –comento Milo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Saga – no importa si duerme aquí?

-Para nada

-Sigue llamando? – pregunto Milo

-A cada Segundo, y mandando mensajes – Milo miro inquietante el celular, Saga no se lo dio – no te dare el tlf, yo procesare el divorcio, hay pruebas suficientes si eso es lo que deseas oir – Milo agradeció mientras estrecho la mano de su amigo – agarra las llaves, es tarde. No creo que Salga mañana – Milo asintió – Te llamo cualquier cosa, anda a descansar Milo

-La amo sabes? – dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba su puño – Me duele verla sufrir Saga – la voz de Milo se quebró – Le prometi a mis padres que la cuidaría y la protegería, no creo que este haciendo un buen trabajo

-Claro que si – comento la voz de una mujer. Saga y Milo voltearon a ver a Saori, que se habia despertado. Tenia muchas lagrimas en los ojos. – Fui yo la que no supo hacerte caso – Milo se acerco rápidamente para abrazar a Saori, Saga miraba aquella escena. Milo abrazo a su hermana y beso su frente

-Hoy te quedaras aquí, mañana vengo por ti. – Saori miro a Saga – a el no le molesta – Saga miro ironico a Milo quien sonreía – Te amo hermana, se que no querias que te lo reprochara, pero tenia razón – Saori asintió – Mañana es otro dia para hablar mejor – Milo nuevamente estrecho la mano de su colega y se fue

-Si quieres algo para comer pídelo – comento Saga – y si quieres comer algo diferente pídelo igual, podemos comer comida ¿te apetece? –

-Si, me provoca una pizza

-Mañana procesaremos tu divorcio – comento Saga mientras buscaba en el tlf el numero de las pizzas

-Divorcio? Yo no creo que deba…

-Saori – miro Saga con reproche – Ha pasado antes verdad?

-Si, con la misma mujer, lo he visto en varias ocasiones, pero es mi esposo y debo aceptarlo

-Saori, cuando vas a entender que el no te ama, tu crees que es una buena relación aceptar que un hombre te engañe con otra. Si tenias tiempo en eso ¿Para que le mandas un mensaje a tu hermano con la foto? – Saori agacho la mirada. Saga estaba echo una fiera – Explicame Saori, porque no entiendo. ¿Tu sabes lo que cualquier hombre haría por tenerte? Por verte feliz, por estar alegre contigo, porque tu estes bien, darte lo mejor del mundo, darte la vida que mereces, con hijos o si ellos como tu quieras – Saori intentaba hablar – Tu sabes lo que yo detesto verte en ese estado, verte llorar, ¿Sabes lo que me duele?

-Saga – susurro Saori – no pensó que luego de cuatro años, desde que la conocio, cuando se caso y aun asi seguía allí, intentando enamorarla. Ella puso su mano en su corazón.

-No es de hombres hacer llorar a una mujer, es de cobardes. Estoy molesto Saori – le dijo finalmente – Me duelo, y me ha dolido por años verte así. - Saga se acerco a ella y le dio su tlf – Llama a lo que necesites, estare en el estudio – Saga fue a la cocina, tomo par de cervezas y se encerro en la habitación. Saori suspiro aguantando más lagrimas. Llamo y pidió dos pizzas. Se sento en la sala a esperar.

. Mientras algunas lagrimas volvían a salir, apoyo sus brazos en las piernas, recordaba aquella escena a cada momento, puso sus manos en su cara, y empezó a llorar de nuevo, apretaba la pollina que caia en su cara. Saga oyo los sollozos de la chica, ya se habia bebido una cerveza, Daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Escucho el timbre, salio a atender las pizzas, pago al hombre y cerro las puertas, Saori intento disminuir su llanto, pero no podía. Saga dejo las pizzas de un lado se sento al lado de Saori

-Disculpame – dijo Saga – Estos momentos no son para decir como me siento yo, no debi decir como me siento lo que importa es saber como te sientes tu – Saga miraba a Saori

-Tu crees que tengo derecho a ser feliz? – pregunto sollozando

-Claro – Saori miro como Saga le sonreía – todos tenemos derechos a ser felices, lo que pasa es que bueno… A veces nos toca sufrir un poquito ¿Vas a comer? –

-Si, vamos a la cocina –

-De que pediste las pizza's?

-La mia una margarita, con…

-Jamon y maíz extra – completo Saga, no sono a un reproche. Saori se percato de aquello, y Sonrio de medio lado. Saga reviso la otra caja y se asombro al ver la de el

-Camarones, Champiñones y Jamon – dijo Saori – Como las comias cuando ibas a la casa – Saga la miro, la detallo, tenia ojos hinchados y buscaba cualquier manera de que no hablar del tema. La cocina era pequeña, tenia unos estantes de color negro, un fregadero, una cocina a gas, cuatro hornillas, de color negras, la nevera blanca, y un mesón grande pegado a una pared, donde Saga cocinaba, preparaba todo. Frente a la cocina estaba el comedor, una mesa de madera, y cuatro sillas a su alrededor. Colocaron las Pizzas y se sentaron en ellas, empezaron a comer gustosas las pizzas

-Te compre ropa – comento Saga – Te compre vestidos, ropa intima, y dos pares de zapatos. Mientras estés en casa de Milo, supongo que te quedaras alla, mientras pase todo esto

-Vestidos? Como son?

-Bueno – Saga trago lo que masticaba – Llegan a la rodilla, son colores pasteles, algunos con mangas y otros no, con un leve descote en el pecho

-No puedo usarlos – comento Saori

-Que? – pregunto dudoso – como que no? Si siempre lo lucias y se te veían espectacular

-Seiya no me dejaba usarlos, por eso deje de usarlos – Saga la miro curioso – le molestaba que alguien me mirara o dijera nada

-Imbecil – comento Saga mientras comia otro pedazo de Pizza – No sabe como se siente el hombre cuando le halagan a su esposa. Pobre Idiota

Saori iba a hacer un comentario en aquel momento, pero sintió nauseas y salio corriendo al baño que estaba en la habitación de Saga. Este se paro rápidamente para ir detrás de ella, escucho como vomitaba detrás de la puerta, busco su tlf y llamo

-Hermano, como estas? Bien gracias, necesito un favor. Puedes venir con tu esposa? Esta Saori aquí, la hermana de Milo. Si. Esta en el baño vomitando. Si Seiya es un imbécil. Aja, podras venir? Si? Necesito resolver unas dudas. Te espero – Saga busco en la cocina un vaso de agua fría, volvió a la puerta del baño, espero a que Saori medio abriera la puerta para dárselo

-A quien llamaste? – pregunto Saori – te escuche hablar –

-Viene Kanon y su esposa Tethis, ella es medico. Te hara un chequeo

-Saga – negó – Yo se que tengo

-Cuanto?

Saori agacho la cabeza, Saga la miraba penetrante

-Igual vendrá mi hermano y mi cuñada, hay que descartar peligro. Necesito que me respondas

-Un mes – Susurro Saori, mientras comenzaba a llorar. Saga solo se acerco a abrazarla, en ese momento deseaba más que nunca que ella llorara de felicidad y no de tanta agonía.


	2. DECIDIDA A CAMBIAR

**La próxima va en el orgullo**

**Casa de Milo **

La casa de Milo era un espectaculo de casa para los visitantes, era una casa de cuatro pisos, el primer piso tenia muebles negros de cuero, en el centro una mesa de vidrio con, una enorme cocina de marmol, juego de cocina de colores negros y plateados matizados, una habitación de licores, y un baño para la visita, el segundo piso tenia tres habitaciones, dos para los hijos, una de la visita y otro baño. El tercer piso era exclusivamente del cuarto de Milo y su esposa. Un televisor pantalla plana, al frente de la cama matrimonial, de pino, bien cuidado. Un closet del tamaño de una pared, con grandes espacios para acomodar lo que deseara. Y el baño, que no podia faltar, una bañera, regadera, un lava manos y todo de la mejor ceramica del pais. EL ultimo piso era el estudio, habia una inmensa biblioteca con más de tresmil libros, habia una zona donde habian maquinas de ejercicios.

Milo habia llegado, sin animos sin nada, cerro la puerta de su casa y se recosto a ella, tenia la mirada baja, y suspiraba con resignación. Milo escucho los pasos de tacon de quien es su esposa, fue alzando la mirada para poder observarla, tacones negros de gamusa, aproximadamente de unos cinco centimetros, un pantalon de blue jean, ajustado a su figura, una camisa negra, un poco transparente con encajes al final de la camisa, llevaba en el cuello un collar de perlas que era juego con los zarcillos que llevaba, ojos y cabellera verde, que estaba sujetada con un cintillo negro

-Como te sientes amor? - pregunto

-Fatal Shaina - Shaina era la esposa de Milo, desde que ambos estaban en la universidad, Shaina se desempeñaba como profesora del área de Matemática en la universidad, mientras Shaina estudiaba en la facultad de Educación ,Milo en la de derecho, ¿Como es que llegaron a conocerse? Bueno, Milo se sabe que era bastante bonchon, sin embargo han sabido llevar muy bien su relación. Milo miraba con dolor a Shaina - Sabes cuantas veces se lo adverti Shaina? - Shaina asintio - CUantas veces le dije que no aceptara su compromiso, que la vida no solo es lujo - Milo alzaba más la voz, ya se habia separado de la puerta y caminaba alrededor de la Sala

-Milo - murmuro Shaina, siempre habia visto a su esposo con una enorme sonrisa, hoy sin embargo no habia señal de aquel gesto

-Sabes... - Milo aguanto las lagrimas que querian salir - Sabes cuantas veces le dije que ese maldito le era infiel? - empezo a alzar la voz - CUANTAS VECES QUISE EVITARLE AQUEL DAÑO, PORQUE LO SABIA? DEMONIOS!

-Lo se, te cansaste - se acerco ella para abrazarlo - pero a veces debemos aprender por las malas

-Y Ciro? - pregunto el, Ciro era el primogénito de Milo, tenia sus cabellos y los ojos de su madre. Ella solto un poco el abrazo

-Esta durmiendo - Shaina sin embargo no parecia tener buena cara - otra cosa - shaina suspiro - Creo que tendremos más de una visita aqui

-Que paso? - pregunto alzando una ceja

-El Sr Kardia viene en camino - Milo se asusto - No solo eso

-Que más? - Shaina respiro

-Sabes el hijo del primer Matrimonio de tu papá? - MIlo empezo a negar

-Que? - exclamo con asombro - El matrimonio de mi papá con DIana? - Shaina asintio - Esto sera un desastre

-Literalmente - respondio Shaina

**Apto de Saga**

En la habitación de Saga se encontraba Saori y Tethis la esposa de Kanon. Tethis era un mujer alta y esbelta de cabellos dorados y ojos azules muy claros. Kanon y Saga eran identicos, la diferencia de Kanon a Saga, es que Kanon tenia el cabello más claro. Tethis era doctora gineco-obstetra, por eso atendia en privado a Saori, mientras que Kanon era Policia.

-Que haras hermano? - pregunto Kanon, ambos hermanos se encontraban en la Sala del Apto

-Nada, le dije a Milo que asesorare su divorcio, aunque ella no quiere

-Bueno Idiota - exclamo su hermano - mientras puedas tener cercanía con ella, demuestrale que puede haber un cambio, que ella puede cambiar

-Como es que pasa que todo el mundo le dice que su relación con Seiya nunca funcionaria y ella jamás lo vio? - pregunto retoricamente Saga, Kanon solo alzo los brazos. Tethis salio en ese momento de la habitación. Ambos hermanos fijaron su mirada en la de ella

-Que pasa? pregunto Saga

-Bueno - respondio ella - Tiene dos semanas y media, debo verla en una semana y media, cuando tenga el mes, ahorita porque no tenia mucha orina en el vientre no pude ver mucho, pero no parece ser un embarazo normal. Por como se produjo todo, parece ser un embarazo más peligroso, es un embarazo no deseado

-COmo que por como se produjo? - pregunto Kanon, ya que Saga meditaba las palabras

-Esto ella me lo confeso como amiga - respondio Tethis - asi que si alguno de los dos se les va la lengua - señalo a ambos - los castro - ambos tragaron grueso pero asintieron - Fue obligada

-Explicate - dijo Kanon

-Bueno, me conto un día que Seiya llego borracho y la obligo a intimidar - Saga apreto los puños con fuerzas, estaba furico

-Quiero pegarle hasta cansarme - susurro molesto

-Tendras la oportunidad - dijo Kanon

-Por ahora hay que concentrarse en el bebe, en ella y que salga de esa relación insana - Lo cual era verdad, Saori se encontraba en una relación totalmente insana. Tethis y Kanon se despidieron, Saga les abrio la puerta para despedirlos. Ido su hermano y cuñada, toco la puerta de su habitación donde ahora dormia Saori

-Puedes Pasar Saga - respondio ella. Saga entro y la consiguio acostada en su cama, arropada de pies a cabeza, esto le parecio extraño

-Solo vine a buscar una cobija y mi pijama para dormir - comento este

-Donde dormiras? - pregunto ella debajo de las cobijas

-EN la sala mientras tu duermes aqui - respondio el - ¿Que haces oculta bajo las cobijas? - Saori se descubrio para que Saga la viera, ella se sento. Otra vez estaba llorando, Saga no pudo evitar sentirse mal, se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado, ella automaticamente busco su pecho y se recosto alli a llorar

-Soy muy tonta - dijo ella - no se que hacer

-Bueno - Saga la abrazo - si eres tonta eso no hay que negarlo -Saori solto una risa - y respecto a lo otro, puedes dejar que uno te ayude - Ella se despego de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos, Saga coloco sus manos en la cara de ella para secar las lagrimas - Deja de llorar, relajate, piensa en otra cosa. Si deseas este fin de semana podemos ir a mi casa, alli hay piscina y te relajas

-Esta no es tu casa? - Saga comenzo a reir

-Por favor - respondio con risa y un poco de alardes - esto es una miniatura comparada con mi casa

-Ay Disculpa - ambos rieron. Saga tomo sus cosas dispuesto a salir - Saga - lo llamo ella, el volteo a mirarla - tu cama es matrimonial, puedes... Si quieres, dormir aqui, no quiero estar sola - Saga sonrio de lado, fue al baño a colocarse su pijama, el cual eran unas bermudas y una camiseta, se acosto del otro lado de la cama, no podia negarse a la petición de su eterno amor. Prendio la lampara que habia al lado de su cama, saco un libro para leer, ella acerco a el, pego su almohada muy cerca de el. Mientras Saga 'leia' Saori se quedo totalmente rendida. En lo que corroboro que estaba dormida. Se sento en su cama y saco el tlf de Saori

-50 llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes - murmuro. Era abogado asi que debia tener todas las pruebas suficiente. Se dispuso a leer los mensajes del tlf de Saori

**_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Te estoy llamando, acaso no oyes? Contesta esa vaina - **Y asi habian varios mensajes recientes, comenzo a leer los mensajes más viejos

**_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _No llego esta noche**

****_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Como es eso que te vieron en la calle sin mi? Con quien andas?****

******_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Porque no respondes? Es verdad? Que haces con Hyoga caminando por alli? Y tomados de la mano******

********_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Ese idiota podra ser tu primo, pero quiere algo más  
********

**********_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _RESPONDEME DE UNA BUENA VEZ SAORI KIDO, O ES QUE ESTAS DE REVOLTOSA CON ESE IMBECIL**********

**********_Saori Kido: _Seiya calmate por favor. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Solo conversamos. EL no tomo mi mano  
**********

************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Ah no? Entonces, yo debo estar loco. Te quiero en Media hora en la casa o tenemos problemas************

************_Saori K, Mendoza: _Si amor, ya voy de regreso a casa  
************

**************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Nada de amor, cuando andas de revoltosa por alli**************

****************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Me mentiste Saori, no has llegado a la casa****************

_****************Saori K, Mendoza: Estaba en el baño. Seiya podrias traerme una prueba de embarazo****************_

_******************_Seiya P, Rodriguez:_******************_******************Ahora estas embarazada? De quien coño es? Porque ese mocoso no es mio.******************

********************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _No me vengas a echar el carro a mi, después que andas con cualquiera. y Sales a mis espaldas********************

********************_Saori K, Mendoza: _Seiya por favor! Claro que es tuyo, yo jamas te seria infiel  
********************

**********************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Que insinuas que yo si? Ese es el imbecil de tu hermano que te mete mariqueras, te he dicho que no hables con el ni con el otro gafo de su amigo Saga, que lo unico que quiere es llevarte a la cama**********************

************************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Me llego a enterar que saliste a verte con tu hermano y que este ese imbecil con el, te las veras conmigo en la casa************************

-Ah es que soy un gafo - susurro Saga ironico mientras leia los mensajes, respiraba con agite mientras leia los ultimos mensajes

********************_********************_Saori K, Mendoza: Buenos Dias amor, te fuiste sin despedirte. Queria desearte un feliz dia. Te quiero_********************_********************

********************_Seiya P, Rodriguez: _Y a esta hora es que te despieras? Sabes que me hice el desayuno solo? Para que crees que estas en la casa? Para atender a tu marido, el cual haces mal de paso. Por cierto, ayer revise tus mensajes, ¿Que haces con mensajes guardados de Saga y otros tipos? Me haces el favor y lo borras. Por cierto, te bote todos tus vestidos que muestras muchos, alli tienes blue jeans y otros accesorios, que no me entere que andas luciendo tu cuerpo. Porque me va a conocer. No quiero que te le acerques a ningun otro hombre de acuerdo: NO me conoces Saori, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. ********************

Saga se extraño al ver su nombre por alli ¿Que mensaje era ese? Se fue a los mensajes guardados y reviso que habian cinco de el, los abrio para leerlos, tenia tiempo que no mandaba mensajes a Saori por la misma situación que vivia

_**Saga G, Teran: **_**Hoy el día esta más despejado y con un sol radiante. Este día tan especial debes compartirlo con tus seres amados. Que tengas un Feliz Cumpleaños bonita. Son 24 años que te lucen hermosos. Buen Dia princesa**

**_**Saga G, Teran: **_**Hola princesa. Buen Día. Hoy me acorde de ti escuchando 'Uptown Girl' de Westlife, recuerdo que la ponias cada minuto cuando estudiaba en tu casa. Cuidate****

****_**Saga G, Teran: **_**Buena dia hermosa. Hoy ascendieron a tu hermano, ahora es Juez, su primer trabajo le toco juzgar a unas prostitutas, hubieras visto su cara cuando reconocio a muchas de ellas. Ironico no? Hoy lo celebraremos, avisame si quieres ir, yo puedo pasarte a buscar. Inventamos algo para que 'tu esposo' no enfurezca******

******_**Saga G, Teran: **_**Saori, espero que me entiendas. Pero fue molesto que ese imbecil te sacara a gritos de la casa de tu hermano. Ese pana no te merece. Vales más que eso Saori, entiendelo.********

****************************_********************_Saori K, Mendoza:_********************_********************Saga te estimo mucho, Seiya me ha prohibido verte ni escribirte, gracias por las cosas hermosas que me escribes pero... Lo siento********************_********************  
********************_****************************

********_**Saga G, Teran: **_**No te disculpas. Solo no quiero un día pasar y encontrarte llorando por ese 'niño mimado'. No te preocupes, no te escribire más, asi estaras más tranquila. Cuidate mucho bonita**********

Saga suspiro ante este ultimo mensaje, recordo que ese día se habia deprimido como nunca. Bebio hasta que su hermano lo llevo arrastrado a su casa, Saga era de poco beber, pero ese día... Guardo el tlf, lo coloco en silencio. Reviso el suyo y era de Milo

_**Milo E, Mendoza: **_**Pana, mi padre y mi hermano mayor llegan mañana. Seiya llamo a la casa de mi padre y bueno... No te dire como se puso mi papá y el. Pero se que mi hermano mayor viene en camino, sabes lo temperamental que es el. Paso temprano a buscar a Saori, tu si puedes vas con Shaina a comprar unas cosas. Gracias**

Saga se acosto ahora en la cama, Saori seguia sumergida en un profundo sueño, el solamente se acomodo para que pudiera seguir durmiendo

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Saga se desperto gracias a la alarma de su celular, cuando se movio, no supo ni cuando ni como paso, pero Saori estaba dormida en su brazo y el la abrazaba con el otro. Ella dormia con una sonrisa en el rostro. Saori necesitaba ser querida, y el queria darle todo lo que ella le falto con Seiya; como pudo la acomodo en una almohada y se levanto. Se baño alisto y preparo desayuno. Regreso a su habitación y ya Saori estaba vestida, llevaba un vestido que Saga le habia comprado era rojo, con lunares pequeño Blancos. Unas zapatillas rojas, y una pañoleta blanca. Saga se sorprendio al verla asi

-Wow - exclamo ella se sonrojo

-ME veo mal verdad? - pregunto ella. Saga nego rapidamente

-Para nada - respondio sonriente - Te ves hermosa - Se sentaron a desayunar, no hablaron mucho, ya que ambos el hambre los estaba literlamente matando. PAsado media hora, MIlo llego al Apto de Saga, sudaba frio. Estaba nervioso, no por la llegada de su padre. Si no por la de su hermano Mayor

-Saga SHaina esta abajo en tu carro, dejamos a Ciro con su mamá. Acompañala, yo hablare con Saori en el camino

-Que pasa MIlo? - pregunto su hermana - Estas nervioso

-Me entenderas cuando te explique en el carro - Saga dejo todo en el fregadero. Cerro su Apto y bajo, estaba la Grand Cherooke color dorada de Milo, y el Autana de Saga color negra. Cada cual se monto en el carro correspondiente para tomar los distintos rumbos.

**Autana de Saga**

**-**Sera una dia largo- comento Shaina que estaba de copiloto

-Asi es - respondio Saga - sabes que lei los mensajes del Celular de Saori

-Y que descubriste? - pregunto ella

-Lo mismo. Un idiota que no lo valora y ella que se ve que no respondia con miedo. Sabes que le prohibio salir con Milo

-Idiota, es su hermano ¿Que le pasa? - pregunto Shaina alzando sus manos como molestia

-No solo eso - sonrio de Lado - me llamo Gafo - Shaina y el empezaron a reir. Luego de varias calles cruzadas, se consiguieron con el corola de Saori, Saga y Shaina se miraron dudosos, cuando vieron a un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, camisa roja y blujeans rotos, llevaba unos lentes del sol

-VAya - dijo ella - alli va el 'susodicho'

-Ya vera - Saga se bajo de la camioneta, persiguiendo a Seiya

-Saga! - grito Shaina quien se toco bajar para perseguirlo.

-Hey Seiya - lo llamo Saga, Seiya volteo a mirarlo, y sonrio al verlo

-Pero mira quien esta aqui - dijo con Sarcasmo - el señor abogado. No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo una cita

-Vaya, como se nota que te preocupa tu esposa - respondio con Sarcasmo. Seiya lo miro furioso

-No es mi esposa, es una amiga -

-Que curioso, tu si puedes tener amigas y Saori no puede - dijo con Sarcasmo - Creo que el revoltoso es otro no? - Saga apretaba fuertemente sus puños, esperaba el momento indicado, Shaina se mantenia a distancia, muy ansiosa.

-Callate, tu no sabes lo que hablas. Me ayudara a buscar a mi mujer. Que es MIA no tuya imbecil

-Esa mujer, debe ser tratada por respeto además, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente

-Que? - cuando Seiya pregunto recibio un puñetazo de Saga en toda la cara, haciendo que este cayera al piso

-Esta es por llamarme Gafo - Saga se acerco a el y lo tomo por el pecho de la camisa, para otra vez lanzarlo al piso, se acerco a el y dio una fuerte patada en el estomago

-¡DALE DURO SAGA! - grito Shaina

Cuando Seiya se volvio a levantar recibio otro golpe de Saga en la cara, Seiya botaba sangre por la boca y nariz, por más que intento defenderse, Saga le dio otro puñetazo más, se acerco a el y lo miro fijo - Y esta por Tratar mal a Saori, aunque deberia darte más. Pero sus hermanos se encargaran - Saga comenzo a alejarse, Shaina sonria victoriosa, Seiya comenzo a levantarse, tambaleaba de un lado a otro

-Me las vas a pagar - le dijo Seiya, Saga se volvio acercar a el, Seiya se inmuto a decir algo, se sintio amenazado - NO me amenaces mocoso. Mira que se cosas de ti que tu mismo padre, yo puedo ver tu expediente si quiero - Seiya trago grueso -. La proxima vez, no sera un golpe en la cara. Sera en tu orgullo

-Me...estas...amenazando? - pregunto miedoso, al saber que Saga podia ver su expediente policial

-No - sonrio de lado Saga - es una Advertencia por las buenas

Saga y Shaina se retiraron de alli, caminaron hacia la Autonana y se montaron, la respiración de Saga era bastante agitada, Shaina sonreia triunfante

-Te sientes mejor

-Mucho - respondio este - Quede con ganas de más, pero se le vienen cosas peores a Seiya.

-Es verdad - afirmo Shaina - Es verdad...


	3. La próxima va en el orgullo

**Les debo una ENORME disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar! Estoy full, estoy en mi trabajo final de grado y de verdad estoy dedicada a eso,ya que sin ello pues no me graduo... De verdad espero que me sepan entender, luego de que termine todo esto prometo actualizar más seguido.**

**Aquí el 3er capitulo :D que les guste**

* * *

-Te sientes mejor

-Mucho - respondio este - Quede con ganas de más, pero se le vienen cosas peores a Seiya.

-Es verdad - afirmo Shaina - Es verdad...

* * *

**DECIDIDA A CAMBIAR**

****Autana de Saga****

Luego de la pequeña paliza dada por Saga, el junto a Shaina volvieron a su camioneta y tomar camino

-Bueno Saga - hablo Shaina luego de un rato largo de silencio - ¿Ahora a donde vamos?

-Iremos a la oficina - respondio - si viene tu cuñado, lo mejor sera tener a la mano los papeles del divorcio

-Mi cuñado - susurro ella - Pobre Milo estaba cabezón con tan solo pensarlo

-Y creeme que se pondra más cabezon cuando Saori diga que esta embarazada

-¿QUE? - Grito Shaina sorprendida -

-Pense que lo sabias

-Tuyo? - volvio Shaina a preguntar asombrada, Saga se puso nervioso

-Tu eres loca - le dijo - No, es de Seiya - arrastro las ultimas palabras

-Te hubiera gustado que fuera tuyo? - Pregunto picara Shaina

-Evidentemente - respondio este - sin embargo, su embarazo es muy delicado, dependiendo de lo que pase, pues estare pendiente atento a cualquier cosas, criarlo...

-Como si fuera tuyo - concluyo su copiloto - Que lindo..

-Claro - acoto Saga - dependiendo de lo que pase hoy - Los dos cruzaron miradas y soltaron un suspiro, Shaina paso sus manos por su cabello para revolverlo. Estaban ansiosos

**Aeropuerto **

-Milo - le habla Saori insistente - Que hacemos aquí en el Aeropuerto, me dijiste que me ibas a explicar en el camino pero te quedaste callado, que pasa? - Saori vio como su hermano mayor tragaba grueso, y su respiración se agito, cuando siguio la mirada de Milo pudo entender porque su ansiedad, ella empezo a sentirse asi.

-Por que no me dijiste que mi papá venia? - pregunto ella en un susurro

-No solo el - respondio Milo - mira quien viene detras - Cuando Saori miro con más detalle, vio que detras de su padre venia otro hombre. Milo y Saori no emitieron ninguna palabra, solo respiraron profundo hasta que vieron a su padre frente a ellos

-Es que ustedes no pueden dejar de meterse en líos sin que yo este presente? - pregunto sarcástico el padre de los hermanos, quien de inmediato solto sus maletas para abrazar a sus hijos -

-Bendición papá - dijeron ambos abrazando a su padre.

-Bueno, hay cosas que me deben explicar, sobre todo tu Saori

-Si padre - Saori asintio, detras de su padre, aparecio la otra figura masculina, llevaba unos lentes oscuro y una plena seriedad

-Milo. Saori. Que grato verlos - aquel hombre sonrio - Aunque seria más grato si las circunstancias fueran otras - comento este, quitandose los lentes y mirando con reproche a su hermana menor

-Ay ya Shaka! - reclamo su padre - Ya hablaremos mejor - Shaka asintio, se acerco y estrecho la mano a Milo y abrazo con muchas fuerzas a Saori, quien respiraba profundo para reprimir las lagrimas. Shaka beso su cabello

-Ya hablaremos hermana - Saori asintio en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Shaka era un Cirujano de fama Mundial, había dado grandes aportes a la medicina, asi mismo, era el hijo mayor de Kardia, el primogénito de su primer matrimonio con Diana, una mujer muy timida, cabellos amarillos, piel blanca y ojos azules, quien lamentablemente murio cuando Shaka tan solo tenia tres años de edad por una fuerte enfermedad. En apariencias físicas Shaka es la replica exacta de su madre. El unico parecido que tiene Shaka con su padre en apariencia fisica es el color de ojos, en personalidad nada. Es el Medio Hermano, y por ende el mayor de Milo y Saori.

-Bueno - aclaro Milo - llamare a Shaina, esta con Saga, para que vayan a la casa

-Saga? - pregunto Shaka curioso - Ese es tu colega no Milo? - Milo asintio. Saori no emitia ninguna palabra. Caminaron hasta el carro, todos se subieron y sintieron hacer el viaje más incomodo de todo el recorrido, ya que ninguno hablaba, la tensión estaba en el ambiente

**Qta Leonis-Centaurus**

**-**Ya va - reia un joven moreno de cabellos castaños claros- Como no quieres que me ria de la paliza que te dieron si merecida la tenias

-Aioria! - reprocho el otro joven de cabellos castaños más oscuros, y llevaba una cinta roja atada en su cabello - Es tu primo, ten consideración

-Aioros por favor! - Aioria seguia reprimiendo las risas - Si merecido lo tiene ¿O no? - Seiya estaba siendo curado por su tía, ya que sus padres estaban lejos, y estaba viviendo en casa de sus tios con sus primos

-Seiya ¿Que te paso? - pregunto su tío, en un tono muy serio, un hombre que tan solo en apariencia fisica era imponente

-Tio Apolo - hablo Seiya con un pedazo de hielo en la boca - Fue Saga, me dio una paliza

-Saga. Es raro ¿Que sucedio? - el hombre volvio a mirar a Seiya quien no decia nada

-Dile! - exclama Aioria - Mira papá, el dice que no, pero yo insisto en que si fue así, además de la paliza que le dieron - Aioria reprimia las risas - supongo que fue así

-Puedes terminar de explicarme Aioria o seguiras riendote de la desgracia de tu primo?

-Bueno papá - hablo ahora Aioros - Seiya tiene otra mujer - Apolo miro furioso a su sobrino - Saori logro tomarle una foto, supongo que se la habra mostrado a Saga, y este bueno...

-Merecido lo tienes Seiya - hablo su tio - tu crees que Tenma te lo perdone? Has derrochado su dinero hasta más no poder, lo has malgastado, y lo unico bueno que pudo tener tu vida, también lo tiraste al suelo

-Saori vendra a mi - aseguro Seiya, Apolo nego igual que sus primos - no pretendo hacer nada, Saori regresara a mi

-Estas equivocado primo - hablo Aioria - Cuando a Saori le presenten la oportunidad de algo diferente lo tomara, y no solo eso...

-Te daras cuenta muy tarde, pero muy tarde de lo que perdiste Seiya, y ya no habra marcha atras - concluyo su tio Apolo - además Saori es una mujer muy hermosa, los hombres le llueven

-Y Saga es uno - aclaro Aioros, quien también habia estudiado con Saga algunas materias en la universidad, pero si toda la secundaria y básica - Y desde que estamos en la universidad ese hombre ha estado enamorado de ella

-Saori no se fijaria en alguien como el - refuto Seiya - Saori es mia y ya - sus primos y tio cruzaron miradas

-Te vas a dar un golpe muy fuerte Seiya - hablo Aioros de nuevo - Te arrepentirás de tus malas acciones

Seiya ignoro los comentarios de su tio y primos, quienes obviamente tenían la razón. Seiya se arrepentiría de lo que hizo y de lo que le tocaria pasar.

**Casa de Milo**

El ambiente estaba tenso en la casa de Milo, Saori estaba sentada en uno de los muebles con tres asientos de la sala. Kardia daba vueltas en círculos una vez más, Shaka se encontraba sentado en otro sillón solo, meditando, observando todo a su alrededor. Milo estaba al lado de su hermana, Shaina y Saga se mantenian de pies, un poco distantes. Todos esperaban que Saori comenzara a relatar lo que sucedía

-Saori - corto el silencio su padre - Seiya me ha llamado a mi casa, el cual no tiene ningún motivo, para decirme que mi hija, mi princesa esta lejos de la casa, que te fuiste sin ningun motivo y razón...

-¿Dijo eso? - pregunto un poco Alterado Milo

-Deja que papá termine de hablar Milo y luego hablan ustedes - hablo Shaka, Milo respiro profundo obedeciendo las palabras de su hermano

-Que te fuiste de la casa como si nada, que dejaste tu carro tirado en medio de la nada, que no contestas el celular. Hija ¿Que pasa? - Saori nuevamente permanecia en silencio, no queria hablar. Su padre empezaba a perder la paciencia - Saori! - hablo un poco más fuerte

-Seiya le era infiel papá - respondio Milo por ella, Saori se apretaba las manos. Esa confesión hizo que Shaka se pusiera de pie de inmediato mostrando una fuerte molestia en su rostro

-¿Qué? - gritaron padre e hijo

-¿Desde cuando? ¿Como lo supiste Saori? ¿Como lo sabes tu Milo? - cada pregunta salio a gran velocidad del padre de Saori, estaba impactado, sin embargo Shaka parecia estar analizando cada una de esas palabras. Saori evitaba el contacto visual de su hermano que la miraba interrogante

-Papá, las preguntas estan mal formuladas - hablo Shaka - Saori ¿Desde cuando lo sabias y no querias admitirlo? Y respondes tu, no quiero oir a Milo

-Bueno - Saori respiro profundo - No se cuanto tiempo el estaba con ella, pero...

-Saori! - hablo Kardia perdiendo la paciencia, la cual no era mucho la que tenia

-Se que me ha estado siendo infiel desde hace más de un año - El grito de asombro por parte de su hermano y padre no se hizo esperar, Kardia miraba a todos lados, pero su mirada se postro en Milo, el cual era la replica exacta de el

-Milo ¿tu sabias verdad? ¿Por que...? No entiendo - reprochaba su padre

-Milo me lo dijo muchas veces papá - aclaro Saori para defender a su hermano - Me insistio muchas veces, pero yo no lo quise hacer caso. Hasta que un día los encontré en mi casa, tome una foto y la pase a Milo, diciendole que tenía razón

-Si es que Milo te insistia tanto porque no lo oías hermana? - pregunto Shaka - Que más paso en esa relación?

-Más nada -

-Disculpa? - esta vez fue Milo quien pregunto retorico - Saori o hablas tu, de todo lo que ha pasado, o suelto yo - Milo se puso de pie - Como es que más nada, cuando cada vez que estabas conmigo no pasaba ni un segundo y te llamaba. Que el día que me dieron el ascenso como juez, tuviste que venir a escondidas, o ni tanto porque a la hora vino el imbecil a jalarte por los brazos y arrastrarte hasta el carro - las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Saori, sus hermanos y padre le estaban dando con todo. Shaina se vio obligada en interrumpir, Saga se sentia muy mal por como se encontraba Saori

-Basta Milo! - ordeno Shaina - Y ustedes dos también, vinieron a juzgarla o ayudarla? Tan solo tiene 24 años de edad, ¿Que quieren? ¿Perfección de su parte? Por favor, o se calman o se calman, no permitire que Saori este aqui escuchando puras acusaciones. Son sus hermanos y padre, comportense y oiganla. - los tres hombres respiraron profundo. Shaina asintio al ver como calmaban sus emociones. Saori le agradecio con su mirada y Shaina se regreso a su sitio

-Milo tiene razón, papá. Seiya el primer año de matrimonio se comporto muy bien, luego de alli, parecio - Milo la perforo con la mirada - corrijo, mostro lo que era, o sus intenciones. Todo lo peleaba, todo lo discutia, me mantenía vigilada, no me dejaba hablar con nadie, ni con mis amigas, por eso estaba aislada. Es verdad, me veia hasta con Milo a escondida. NO me dejaba tener ningun tipo de comunicación contigo papá, y mucho menos con Shaka. Las lineas de los telefonos estaban intervenidas, si llamaba a Shaina para contarle como me sentia, a la noche era una pelea por eso

-Te llego a pegar Saori? - Pregunto Shaka. Saori no respondio, Kardia se tuvo que sentar en el sillón, coloco sus manos en la frente. Shaka respiro profundo.

-Saori - esta vez hablo Saga - Le mentiste a Milo cuando te hizo esa pregunta hace dos dias en el Cafe's? Saori - volvia hablar Saga - te llego a levantar la mano? - Saori no dijo nada, solo movio su cabeza afirmando la pregunta. Shaka golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared que tenia cerca, a Milo se le notaba la respiración agitada.

-Por que no lo dijiste hermana? - pregunto Shaka - tu sabes lo que eso significa

-Es darle una paliza bien dada - acoto Milo

-No se preocupen - hablo Shaina para liberar la tensión - Saga se encargo de eso - las miradas de todos se centraron en Saga - Hoy mismo, antes de venir para aca

-Hiciste eso Saga? - pregunto Saori con reproche. Saga a pesar de sentirse acusado por parte de Saori, tuvo que admitirlo

-Si - Saori quito la mirada de Saga - Y que querias que hiciera Saori? Tu crees que es facil ver esa foto que tienes en tu celular, o leer los mensajes que el imbécil ese te mandaba, que te acusaba de infiel, que te daba ordenes, que te prohibio verte con Milo, que me falta el respeto. ¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados? - Saori no lo miraba, pero todas las palabras de Saga eran ciertas - O que hacia? Me quedaba de brazos cruzados como hice durante tus cuatro años de matrimonio. Que Milo bien sabia que hacia Seiya, porque varias veces le toco encontrarse con el en el juzgado porque andaba de bonche con unas prostitutas! - Saga alzaba más la voz - O que? O es que acaso el tenia razón diciendo que eras una revoltosa? Me quedo cruzado de brazos sabiendo que te dijo cualquiera? Que crees que hubieran hecho Milo o Shaka, inclusive tu padre - Saori se puso de pie furiosa y encaro a Saga

-Todo lo estas haciendo por un valor sentimental! Por ti! - grito ella

-Ah no! - exclamo el indignado - Y que hago? Seiya se merecia eso y más, no importa si los golpes que les di fueran mios o de otra persona. Acaso tus hermanos no hubieran hecho lo mismo? Agradece que fui yo, quien lo hizo, porque si hubiera sido Milo le hubiera costado su trabajo, su casa y su familia. O si le hubieras dicho a tu padre y a tu hermano todo lo que sucedia, no se hubieran venido como ahorita para resolver esto. Si tu hubieras hablado en el momento a lo mejor todo esto se hubiera solucionado desde un principio

-Y divorciarme es la solución? - pregunto ella dolida sin dejar de mirar a Saga

-Ah no! - exclamo esta vez Shaka - Anda Saori, regresa a la casa con el tranquila - hablaba con Sarcasmo Shaka - no va a pasar nada, ¿Que te caiga a golpes? Tranquila cada golpe es un te quiero ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y VALORATE! - Le grito Shaka - Es obvio que debes divorciarte, ese imbecil no te merece, es más que ni se te ocurra llamarte. Si debo mudarme para aca, para tenerte cerca y cuidarte. Lo hago, pero no te quiero ver cerca de el.

-Saori - luego de tanto tiempo estar callado, Kardia su padre por fin hablo - ¿Abuso de ti? - Kardia se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su hija con mucha calma - Respondeme con sinceridad ¿Abuso de ti? - Saori empezo a llorar, no sabia responderle a su padre, pero se armo de valor. Shaka y Milo la miraban preocupados

-Un día... Llego muy borracho - las palabras eran cortadas por la respiración agitada y las lagrimas que salian sin control de los ojos de la chica - Y... me obligo, me obligo a tener relaciones con el... Yo no quería papá, yo en cuatro años no habia tenido contacto físico con el, eso trajo consecuencias que...- Saori habia perdido el control, Kardia solo la abrazo, Milo y Shaka sintieron como aquella confesión les daba un golpe en el corazón.

-Estas embarazada verdad hermana? - pregunto Shaka. Saori deshizo el abrazo de su padre y miro a Saga, le suplicaba con la mirada

-Mi cuñada Tethis es obstetra - hablo Saga - ella fue a la casa antes de ayer en la noche, ella le dijo a mi cuñada todo lo que acaba de decir aquí, tiene dos semanas y media, y es un embarazo de alto riesgo, debe ir en una semana y media, cuando ya tenga el mes para volver hacerse el chequeo

-Dijo porque el alto riesgo? - Pregunto Shaka

-A mi no me lo dijo, tampoco pregunte. Te doy el numero de mi cuñada y tu hablas con ella - Shaka asintio -

-Buscaremos un abogado para empezar a procesar tu divorcio Saori, creo que hay demasiadas pruebas a tu favor - hablo Shaka

-Ya tengo los papeles - acoto Saga - Milo me pidio que Procesara el divorcio y yo acepte, no tengo ningun problemas, las pruebas de su telefono, las fotos y la confesión que acaba de decir creo que eso reúne las pruebas suficientes -

-Perfecto - hablo Shaka - ire a hablar con tu cuñada Saga, e irme a acostar, demasiada información hoy, tengo muchos pensamientos negativos asi que debo pensar con mente clara para cuando me encuentre con Seiya - Shaka se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo. Luego fue a donde Milo y repitio el gesto. Se retiro a la habitación de visitas

Shaina se retiro a la cocina junto a Milo, Saga se quedo en la Sala junto a Saori y su padre

-Hija - volvia hablar Kardia - estas viendo porque nunca acepte ese compromiso? -Saori asentia - Yo lo conocia, yo sabia que el no era lo que demostraba ser frente a mi. Entiende un poco a Shaka hija, e inclusive a Milo. Son tus hermanos mayores, son hombres, somos protectores con nuestras mujeres. Hija he perdido a dos grandes mujeres en mi vida, a Diana y a tu madre. Y las ame como nunca habia amado a alguien, aparte de ustedes claro - Saori sonrio - Hija, esos hombres te aman, y aunque cada uno lo demuestre diferente, por dentro se sienten como la peor basura del mundo, porque creen que te fallaron, y que se han fallado a ellos mismos. El que Shaka diga que se mudara aqui solo para cuidarte, indica que se siente muy mal. Hoy ninguno dormira bien, porque has dicho más de lo que pensabamos. Pido disculpa por no advertirte a tiempo, pero supongo que es un aprendizaje que te toco vivir por las malas. Hay hombres que mueren por estar contigo - Kardia hizo señas a Saga - dale la oportunidad - le susurro - se la merece - Saori volvio a sonreir

-Buenas noches papá

-Buenas noches mi princesa - Kardia se despidio con un beso en la frente de su hija, se acerco a Saga que se mantenia distantes de ellos, estrachando su mano - Buenas Noches Saga, te debo mucho

-A la orden Sr Kardia. Buenas Noches - cuando Kardia se retiro, Saga se acerco a Saori, ambos se sentaron el mueble

-Saga - hablo Saori - tu crees que Seiya reaccione bien al saber que si estoy embarazada? Tu crees... Que lo acepte?

-Honestamente... No - respondio - Si lo llega hacer sera por una orden del juez que lo obligue, pero por propia voluntad no lo creo

-En los papeles puedo declarar que no quiero que este cerca ni de mi ni del bebe?

-Bueno, creo que por los momentos no se puede, debo leer un poco más acerca de ello. Porque si haces eso, estarias violando un derecho del niño que es conocer a su padre. Por ahora preocupémonos de procesar el divorcio, si el no acepta el bebe, no te preocupes que no estaras solas - Saori sonrio

-Saga que eres capaz de hacer por mi? - Saga sonrio

-Caerle a golpes a Seiya ¿no te parece suficiente? - ambos rieron. La mirada de Saori se torno melancolica de nuevo

-Todo lo que quiero se va - confeso ella - Mi madre, ahora Seiya

-Tu madre era algo inevitable, y Seiya bueno, no supo valorarte y pagara fuerte las consecuencias, no te creas. Shaka y Milo no se quedaran de brazos cruzados. Lo peor que pueda pasar es que Shaka tenga que operarle y modificarle la cara de nuevo -

-Y tu Saga? Algun día te iras?

-Probablemente cuando me muera - respondio este - pero no Saori, si no me fui antes, menos ahora. No te preocupes - Saga tomo la mano de Saori y estas se entrelazaron . Yo me quedare a tu lado.

-Quiero firmar esos papeles Saga, creo. Bueno no creo, me merezco otra oportunidad, alejarme de ese ambiente que me hizo daño. ¿Cuando estan listos?

-Mañana temprano - respondio Saga. Saori y Saga se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, sus manos se apretaron con mayor suavidad. Mañana era el día en que Saori firmaba dejando atras todo lo malo que habia vivido y se decidia ¡Por fin! a abrirle las puertas a nuevas cosas


	4. DESESPERACIÓN

**ACLARATORIA: **Bueno antes que todo quiero pedir una enorme ¡**DISCULPA!** a los Fans de Seiya, se que lo he colocado como la peor cosa del mundo en esta historia y así mismo que no tiene las características del personaje, de verdad no ha sido mi intención que le cayera tan fuerte el peso de mis escritos, pero si me es valido la excusa, toda historia tiene a un personaje malo, en este caso le toco a Seiya no tengo nada en contra del personaje, solo es mi 'villano' en la historia, es por ello que le ha tocado tan feo! De verdad Disculpa, no quiero desprestigiar al personaje en la historia... Como dije, tan solo es mi villano.

Aclarado eso: Disfruten el 'DRAMA' de este capitulo

* * *

**DESESPERACIÓN**

Luego de un día tan pesada cada uno se había ido a dormir, Shaina negó a que Saga se fuera a dormir a su casa y que manejara a esas horas de la noche, fue tanto el convencimiento de Shaina que Saga término aceptando la hospitalidad en su casa. EN vista que las habitaciones estaban ocupadas Saga durmió en el Sofá, no le molestaba para nada, es más siempre le decía a Milo que sus sofás eran más cómodos que las mismas cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Saga despertó muy temprano como era costumbre. Miraba el techo pensando en el divorcio que tenía que procesar, pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza para ver de dónde había salido aquel ruido. Un niño de dos años cabellos azules andaba haciendo desastre por la Sala de la Casa

-Ciro – llamo Saga, el pequeño niño hijo de Milo se asustó al escuchar su nombre, puso su dedo en la boca para hacer 'Shhhhh' al objeto que había causado el ruido. Saga rio con el gesto – Ven acá Ciro – el niño camino tambaleándose hasta llegar a donde Saga, quien lo cargo y lo sentó en su abdomen - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Si – respondió el niño – Saga

-Muy bien –

-Abuelito Kardia está durmiendo – hablaba el niño – Tío Shaka y Tía Saori también

-Y tu mamá y Papá? – Ciro puso sus manos en la boca, y de un momento a otro se acostó encima de él haciéndose el dormido, Saga no había entendido nada

-Ciro – exclamo Milo quien había bajado a buscar a su hijo – Buen Día Saga – Él bebe empezó a simular que roncaba, Saga se levantó cargando el niño aguantando las risas – No te preocupes, lo hace para que uno no lo regañe por si estaba haciendo algo malo

-No lo hacía – defendió Saga, haciéndole algunas cosquillas al niño quien se volvía a despertar, Milo lo tomo en los brazos y lo sentó en la trona para darle Desayuno. Saga tomo una silla del comedor para sentarse

-Buen Día – Shaka el hermano mayor de Milo se había despertado, ya estaba vestido

-Buen Día – respondieron – A dónde vas? – Pregunto Milo

-Ayer dije que tenía planeado mudarme – respondió mientras se acercaba a su sobrino – Antes de ir a ver a Seiya y todo el malestar que me pueda causar, quiero encontrar un buen apartamento donde vivir y que Saori se quede conmigo hasta que se defina lo que sucederá con ella

-Ella puede quedarse aquí Shaka – comento Milo

-No quiero que sea una molestia para ustedes, además Ciro esta pequeño, tu trabajas y Shaina también …

-Tú también – interrumpió Milo

-Pero mi trabajo es más flexible

-El mío también – defendió Milo. Shaka no despegaba la mirada de su hermano

-Milo, no soy ningún extraño. Soy su hermano, y me duele igual que a ti todo lo que haya pasado. Solo quiero que ella este tranquila y segura

-Perdona – se disculpó Milo. El teléfono de Saga empezó a sonar - ¿Quién es Saga? – Saga miraba la pantalla de su celular extrañado

-Es DeathMask – Milo se asombró, Shaka los miraba a los dos sin entender – Es otro colega de nosotros – Saga contesto la llamada colocando el teléfono en alta voz

-_Alo? Saga?_

_-_Hola DeathMask ¿Qué sucede?

-_No te tengo buenas noticias – _Los presentes miraron a Saga quien tampoco parecía entender nada

-Explícate

-_He recibido una demanda en tu contra por agresión física_

_-_Bastardo! – exclamo Milo furioso

-_Hola Milo – _saludo DeathMask – _Si Saga, Seiya Rodríguez ha establecido una demanda en tu contra por unos golpes que le diste, ¿Tenias algún caso que resolver?_

_-_Tengo algunos casos que estaban en tiempo, porque las personas estaban en terapia y uno que iba a procesar ahorita ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi demanda?

-_Seiya ha ido hacer la demanda a donde Shion, preferí llamarte yo antes que lo haga el o Dohko, pero te inhabilitaron – _Saga golpeo la mesa que tenía cerca con fuerzas, estaba enfurecido

-Que sucederá con los casos que Saga lleva? – Pregunto Milo

-_Creo que Saga puede dar sus casos a otro abogado. De verdad no quiero empezar esto sin que me expliques que ha sucedido Saga, no es apropiado de ti este tipo de conducta, en Milo sí, pero de ti no _

_-_Gracias! – Comento con sarcasmo Milo, Shaka se mostraba serio ante lo que escuchaba. Saga pasaba su mano por la frente y revolvía su cabello – Veámonos hoy en la tarde en mi departamento DeathMask y hablamos

-_Está bien. Nos vemos – _DeathMask colgó, en ese momento Saga telefoneaba otro número

-A quién llamaras? – Pregunto Shaka curioso

-_Saga! – _Exclamaron desde el otro lado del tlf – _Justo estaba pensando en ti…_

-Shura, necesito de tu ayuda …

-_Yo manejo tus casos no te preocupes, quédate tranquilo, Dohko me ha llamado antes que Shion tomara decisiones ciegas. Todo está bien, tranquilo_

_-_Sabes leer la mente – comento Saga – Además necesito que nos veamos en un rato, iba a procesar un divorcio pero será todo tuyo.

-_De quién?_

_-_Saori Mendoza

-_La hermana de Milo? _

_-_Así es – comento Shaka – Soy Shaka Mendoza, el hermano mayor de Milo y Saori, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para hablar sobre el divorcio, sobre tus honorarios y lo que necesites cobrar no habrá problema. Yo solventare, pero hay cosas que quiero aclarar

-_No te preocupes, dime la hora y el lugar_

_-_Saga te lo hará llegar en un rato, primero debo resolver algunas cosas. Gracias – respondió Shaka. Shura se despidió y colgó.

-Aparte del apartamento que más harás? – Pregunto Milo

-Vístete – le ordeno – Mi papá también ira, iremos los tres a ver a Seiya

-Eres loco? – Exclamo Milo – Sabes que mi papá teniéndolo cerca lo puede matar

-Una 'plasta menos para el mundo' – comento Shaina quien estaba llegando a la cocina – Yo me quedo con Saori, igual sigue dormida. El Señor Kardia también se está vistiendo – Milo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y subió a su habitación a vestirse.

-Que harás tu Saga? – pregunto Shaina –

-Bueno iré a hablar con Shura sobre mis casos antes de que Shaka vaya. – Kardia había bajado, Milo ya se había vestido también, en ese momento Saori apareció frente a ellos, vestida también

-A dónde vas tú? – pregunto Milo

-Voy con Shaka, voy a decirle a Seiya sobre el divorcio

-Estás loca? – Grito Milo – Te quedas con Shaina

-Es lo mejor hermana – Shaka se acercó y beso sus cabellos – Vayan a dar una vuelta.

Saori dio un fuerte suspiro pero termino aceptando, sus hermanos y padres salieron. Saga también estaba por salir, se quedó mirando fijamente a Saori algo ocultaba

-Cómo te sientes?

-bien – mintió – estoy ansiosa por lo que está por suceder – Saga le dedico una sonrisa

-Todo saldrá bien, tranquila – y con las ganas de darle un abrazo, se fue de la casa de Milo. Shaina había vestido y arreglado a Ciro, agarro el maletín de sus pertenencias y salieron.

**Qta Leonis-Centaurus**

Seiya estaba tirado en el sofá de casa de sus tíos y primo, hablaba por celular mientras reía sin parar. Estaba coqueteando con alguna otra chica. Aioros quien pasaba por allí tan solo puso los ojos en blanco por tal comportamiento.

-Deberías madurar – un joven de cabellos mostaza le hablo fuerte a Seiya, Seiya se vio obligado a colgar su llamada. Se levantó del Sofá para encarar a quien le daba órdenes

-No es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer Jabu – comento Seiya. Jabu era el hermano morocho de Seiya. No tenía la misma conducta que él, todo lo contrario, Aioros agradecía que fuera el más sensato

-Es verdad, pierdo mi tiempo haciéndote comentarios sobre lo que deberías hacer. No eres más que un idiota…

Aioros agradeció que en ese instante sonara el timbre de la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que se trataba de su tío Tema, el padre de los dos jóvenes

-Tío Tenma! – Exclamo asombrado – Has llegado rápido

-Aioros – Tenma se acercó a abrazarlo – Los negocios cuando se saben resolver quita menos tiempo. ¡Seiya! ¡Jabu! – exclamo con alegría, mientras se acercó a abrazarlos. Aioria también llegaba a la casa

-Bienvenido Hermano – exclamo Apolo acercándose a la escena – Llegaste en un buen momento – dijo en tono serio

-Que ha sucedido? – pregunto Tenma preocupado

-Nada – respondió rápidamente Seiya. Aioria no aguantaba la risa

-Seiya porque tienes la cara y los brazos con morados?

-Le han caído a golpes – respondió Aioros, debido a que Aioria no podía ni hablar del ataque de risa que cargaba.

-Quien? Que Sucedió?

-Saga Terán – Tenma se quedó asombrado, conocía a Saga, fue buen amigo de su padre, pero sabía sin entender

-Pero que le paso? Por qué te ha golpeado?

-Nosotros podemos explicarlo Tenma – Kardia junto a sus hijos habían llegado a la casa donde estaba Seiya, no era que estuviera muy lejos, tan solo a cuatro cuadras de la urbanización donde vivía Milo. Apolo junto a sus hijos se quedaron asombrados ante la presencia de los Mendoza, para que estuvieran padre e hijos decía que las cosas estaban bastantes complicadas.

**Parque**

Shaina manejaba la camioneta de su esposo mientras Saori iba de copiloto, de verdad se sentía muy mal, pero seguía creyendo que era por no haber dormido

-¡SAORI! – grito Shaina, Saori la miro preocupada

-Que pasa Shaina?

-Tengo rato llamándote y no me estas prestando atención, te dije que ya llegamos, que me ayudes con Ciro – Saori asintió. Se bajó del carro y cargo a su pequeño sobrino que estaba en el asiento trasero del carro.

-Afrodita que gusto – exclamo Shaina, Saori dirigió su mirada al hombre que se acercaba a ellas, era alto su color de ojos y cabellos son bastante claros.

-Hola Shaina ¿Paseando a Cirito? –

-Si vale, mira te presento a mi cuñada – Afrodita extendió la mano para saludar, Saori repitió el gesto

-Vaya – articulo Afrodita al ver a Saori – Si me permites, quiero hacerte el cumplido de que eres muy hermosa

-Gracias – agradeció Saori con pena. Afrodita era profesor también de la universidad donde impartía clases Shaina, el daba clases de Redacción, Ética Profesional entre otras, fue profesor de Saga, Milo, Aioria y Aioros. Además de que era director de una revista muy reconocida en la ciudad. Como no tenía nada que hacer con el permiso de Shaina y el de Saori decidió acompañarlas y pasar un rato. Afrodita se llevaba muy bien con los niños y con Ciro más, ya que en varias ocasiones Shaina tuvo que llevarlo con ella al trabajo. Saori sintió una puntada en su vientre, respiro profundo y puso su mano en el vientre

-Saori estas bien? – volvió a preguntar Shaina preocupada. Saori solo asintió, no quería hablar

**Qta Leonis-Centaurus**

-Kardia ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Tenma - ¿Y porque has venido con tus hijos?

-Tengo asuntos pendientes que aclarar con Seiya – Tenma observo como Kardia no despegaba la mirada de su hijo. Mientras Seiya parecía estar nervioso

-Si me disculpan – hablo Aioria – Me gustaría que se sentaran – indico Aioria – Hola Milo

-Hola Aioria – Saludo Milo totalmente inexpresivo. Shaka se mantenía quieto también.

-Nosotros estaremos presentes – comento Apolo – Sabemos lo suficiente sr Kardia pero si usted está aquí es porque hay algo más – Shaka asintió por su padre. Kardia se sentó justo en el puesto que había ofrecido Aioria, mientras Milo y Shaka permanecieron de pie, ambos cruzaron los brazos. Tenma se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos. Apolo junto a sus dos hijos Aioros y Aioria estaban justo en el sofá del medio. Seiya estaba detrás de donde estaba sentado su padre y Jabu recostado a una pared sonriente, aunque Seiya era su hermano le daba una gran satisfacción cuando se metía en problemas lo cual era muy constante

-He establecido una demanda contra Saga por su agresión física – hablo Seiya rompiendo el Hielo

-Lo sabemos – respondió Milo

-De verdad hiciste eso? – Pregunto Aioria riendo – Que ironía.

-Aioria explícate porque dices eso de tu primo? – Pregunto Tenma, que masajeaba su frente buscando no perder la paciencia

-Yo puedo explicarlo – respondió Kardia mirando de manera amenazadora a Seiya, el cual solo carraspeo, se notaba su nerviosismo – Sabias Tenma Que tenemos pruebas de que tu hijo le era infiel a la mía? – Tenma abrió los ojos sorprendidos y miro a su hijo – No solo eso Tenma, sabias que tu hijo ha maltratado a mi hija física y psicológicamente, por ello es la pregunta de tu sobrino Aioria

-Físicamente? – pregunto Apolo enfurecido mirando a su sobrino, todas las miradas se postraron en Seiya

-Y tengo más Tenma – el padre del chico volteo a mirar – Además de acusar a mi hija de ser una revoltosa, que le ha gritado, le ha pegado, y para rematar la ha tomado a las fuerzas

-¿QUE?! – Exclamo Aioros colocándose de pie mostrando toda la rabia que tenía - ¿Tomaste a Saori a las fuerzas?

-Es mentira – excuso Seiya

-Yo no creo que mi hermana, diga tal mentira, no es ni ha sido una mentirosa – aclaro Shaka con tranquilidad – Además tenemos pruebas en los mensajes de textos que compartían

-Todos mienten aunque sea una vez – respondió Seiya desafiante

-Lo dice alguien con experiencia? – pregunto con Sarcasmo Milo. Seiya lo miro furioso – Bájame la mirada de molestia – aclaro Milo – quien debe tener esa mirada soy yo e intento controlarme

-Seiya –hablo su padre -¿Que… Qué más? – Seiya se quedó mudo ni podía mirar a su padre a la cara

-Yo se algo más – hablo Jabu, Seiya miro a su hermano furioso

-Cállate! – le ordeno

-Déjalo hablar – amenazo Apolo

-Un día invite a Saori a comer, la había visto salir de una tienda, con pantalones largos y sweater, me acerque a ella y salimos – relataba Jabu – Saori tenía lentes oscuro, había pasado la noche llorando. Fue el día después que Seiya el tomo a las fuerzas, la tomo en contra de su voluntad

-CALLATE! – Grito Seiya queriendo lanzarse sobre su hermano, Aioria lo sostenía todos oían atentos las declaraciones

-Ese día Saori me conto que como ella mostro resistencia, fue peor, Seiya la había sujetado con tantas fuerzas que le había creado moretones en los brazos – la respiración de los Mendoza era agitada – Ese día yo la acompañe a que hiciera la denuncia en el Ministerio de Defensa para la Mujer, algún amigo de Seiya lo localizo. A la hora de haber procesado la denuncia, la llamaron diciendo que la denuncia no pudo ser procesada porque no había las suficientes pruebas. Saori respiraba angustiada ya que Seiya la empezó a llamar – Todos miraban la reacción de Seiya, tenía muchas ganas de matar –literalmente – a su hermano – Acompañe a Saori a su casa, me invito a entrar y yo accedí, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Seiya llego, tuve que esconderme. Seiya le grito y golpeo como si tuviera muchísima rabia, y la amenazo que si se enteraba de otra demanda en su contra las consecuencias serían peores.

Dicho aquellas palabras por Jabu, Aioros y Apolo tuvieron que ponerse en medio y agarrar a los hijos de Kardia, Shaka y Milo habían perdido el control posible como su padre se lo había pedido, Shaka tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, respiraba agitado ante la furia que tenía. Le era imperdonable lo que Seiya le había dicho a su hermana, la había amenazado es por ello que Saori tenía tanto miedo a acceder al divorcio, mientras que Milo solo quería darle su merecido por todo lo que había pasado su hermana, no se iba a perdonar jamás todo lo que tuvo que pasar su hermana

-¿Como eres capaz de hablarle así a una mujer? - Pregunto Aioria mirando a su primo con vergüenza

-Eso es mentira! - Se defendió Seiya. Jabu miraba a su hermano furioso sonriente

-SE CALMAN! – Grito Kardia, Milo y Shaka dejaron de insistir en irse tras Seiya quien estaba a la deriva, ya que no había nadie quien lo hubiera querido proteger

-Este.. Idiota – hablaba Shaka lleno de rabia mientras calmaba la respiración tan agitada que tenía – No comentare más nada al respecto, de lo que le has hecho a mi hermana y tampoco quiero enterarme más. Bien merecida la golpiza que te ha dado Saga, te ha dado todo lo que nosotros hemos querido darte en cuanto nos enteramos con exactitud de lo que ha pasado, agradezco a tu hermano por relatar esto. Además quiero decirte que mi hermana jamás ha sido una revoltosa como tú, como muchas veces lo has dicho. Sin embargo venimos a decirte o lo haré yo que de tu imprudencia de estar ebrio aquel día y tomarlas a la fuerza, mi hermana está embarazada

-¿QUE? – Exclamaron todos los presentes ante aquella noticia. Seiya no salía de su asombro al igual que sus primos, su tío y evidentemente su padre.

**Café's Siempre hay una oportunidad**

Saga conversaba con Shura y DeathMask acerca de su nueva demanda, Saga confeso ante sus compañeros el porqué de sus acciones, para nadie era un secreto la atracción que tenía Saga hacia Saori y evidentemente enterarse de todo lo que paso lo llevo a tomar esas acciones. Shura tomaría su caso y así mismo procesaría el divorcio, mientras los amigos se tomaban un café riendo, el tlf de Saga sonó, era Shaina

-Que sucede Shaina?

-_Saga! – _Shaina sonaba alterada – _Vamos camino al hospital_

_-_Que paso? – Pregunto Alarmado Saga

-_Saori! – _respondió ella – _No sé qué tiene, estábamos en el parque cuando vimos que estaba botando sangre, además de que empezó a llorar del dolor de vientre que carga, no se puede ni mover ni nada, Afrodita está conmigo, estoy llamando a Milo y a Shaka pero no me han contestado, llamare al Sr Kardia_

_-_A qué hospital vas? – Pregunto Saga alterado

-_Al Clínica Ccs – _Respondió Shaina. La llamada se cortó, Saga se mostraba desesperado

-Qué pasa? – pregunto DeathMask –

-Están llevando a Saori al hospital por un dolor de vientre que carga

-Estará perdiendo al bebe? – Pregunto Shura, Saga se puso pálido.

**Qta Leonis-Centaurus**

-Así es – acoto Milo – además a ver si te atreves a amenazarla de nuevo – reto Milo – en semanas te llegaran los papeles para el proceso de Divorcio. Mientras más lejos de mi hermana estés mejor

-Pero él bebe que espera Saori es de el – aclaro Apolo

-Cierto, él bebe esta en formación apenas, no digo que le quitaremos la custodia a Seiya o las oportunidades que tiene de verlo, tan solo que de mi hermana lo quiero lejos

-Vámonos! – Hablo Shaka revisando su celular, tenía 25 llamadas perdidas de su cuñada Shaina y un mensaje – Después seguimos hablando – nadie entendió la conducta de Shaka, Milo y su padre lo siguieron sin despedirse de los Leonis.

-Que pasa Shaka? – pregunto Kardia, Milo también revisaba el celular

-Saori esta rumbo al hospital – respondió Milo leyendo el mensaje – Al parecer tiene un fuerte dolor de vientre

-Vámonos! – ordeno Kardia

-Milo, Shaka – llamo Aioros acercándose – De verdad quiero pedir disculpas por la conducta de Seiya, no estaba al tanto…

-No te preocupes – interrumpió Shaka – No es tu culpa, ni la de tu hermano, ni tu padre. No sé si tu tío tiene algo que ver, espero que no, por los momentos partamos. Saori va hacia el hospital, te informaremos cualquier detalle

-Tranquilo, igual no diré nada. Estamos en contacto

Shaka y Kardia se montaron en la camioneta de Milo, quien arranco como loco vía a la clínica donde tenían a su hermana

**Clínica CCS**

Shaina daba vueltas por la Sala de espera, sabía bien que allí trabajaba la cuñada de Saga, pero ese día no parecía tener mucha suerte. Tethis no estaba de guardia, pero inmediatamente Saori fue atendida por un joven de Cabellos azules y ojos violetas, era cirujano de la clínica apenas vio a Saori el ingreso a emergencias. Afrodita juagaba con Ciro no negaba que estaba ansioso pero mantenía más la calma que Shaina.

-Srta. Shaina – exclamo la enfermera – Soy Serafina Ramos, su cuñada está en tratamiento están suministrando calmantes

En ese momento parecieron entrar una manada de personas, Saga venia corriendo por todo la clínica buscando emergencias.

-Buenas Tardes – exclamo Saga agitado

-La enfermera está explicando lo de Saori – Saga escuchaba atentamente

-Como comentaba estamos dando calmantes intravenosos a la joven, está muy alterada además del dolor que tiene. Vamos a anestesiarla porque necesita una intervención quirúrgica con urgencias, solo he salido a notificar mientras el doctor ya empieza

-Por qué motivo? – pregunto Shaka llegando de igual manera agitado frente al doctor

-La joven tiene apendicitis, está en la etapa tres de la apendicitis, una apendicitis gangrenoso y debe ser intervenida de inmediato antes que se convierta en una peritonitis y la vida de ella esté en riesgo

-Está embarazada ¿Los riesgos de perderlo? – pregunto Kardia

-Hay muchas posibilidades de riesgo es por ello que será intervenida – respondió Shaka- si se extiende puede ser peor todo, y ella podrá tener un aborto, la pérdida del bebe además de estar luchando contra su propia vida – Shaka se quitó el reloj que cargaba encima

-Soy Médico Cirujano, vivo en el oeste de la capital, entrare a la cirugía. Conozco los procedimientos de higiene solo indíqueme, soy el hermano mayor de la paciente – La enfermera entro a quirófano junto a Shaka, mientras los demás estaban en la angustia de que estaba por suceder adentro

**Quirófano**

**-**Soy Shaka Mendoza - explico mientras estaba al quirófano, el doctor que atendía la cirugía asintió, - soy cirujano y he venido aquí a estar con mi hermana – Saori ya estaba bajos los efectos de la anestesia

-Entonces será de buena ayuda, debemos ser cauteloso. Está embarazada está en la etapa más crucial si no nos apuramos puede perder él bebe – comento mientras esperaba la aprobación del anestesista – Listo Mu?

-Si Doctor Camus… Puede empezar – y sin dudarlo el doctor Camus empezó la intervención de emergencias

* * *

**Apendicitis gangrenosa**: es aquel donde las paredes del apéndice se van debilitando, tanto por la falta de riego sanguíneo, como por el aumento de la presión interna. Hay partes que empiezan a necrosarse y se vuelven de color negro pudiendo segregar pus (**Consulta a mi abuelo que es médico y me supo ayudar) ****  
**

**Clínica**** CCS (Caracas) **Es una de las mejores clinicas que tiene la ciudad donde vivo. Tiene muchas pero esta es mi preferida sin duda alguna :D


	5. SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE

**Bueno aqui la continuación... Rapido pero seguro! Estoy inspirada debemos aprovechar**

**Este capítulo dedicado al buen padre: Kardia ¿Creen que solo Saga sufre por Saori? No señor! Mi buen amigo Kardia también le ha tocado sentirse malito...**

**Que lo disfruteen!**

* * *

**SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE**

**Qta Leonis**

Luego de la visita inesperada de los Mendoza y todas aquellas confesiones, Seiya se habia ido a la habitación donde dormía, la confesión de Shaka donde decía que Saori estaba embarazada lo habia dejado perplejo, Tenma no quería ver a su hijo bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que rabia y decepción se fuera de si.

Por otro lado Jabu se habia quedado en la sala junto a Aioria, el seguía sonriendo con satisfacción algo que para su primo no paso por alto

-Por que sigues riendo Jabu? – pregunto Aioria –No te parece suficiente desgracia lo que ha tenido que pasar Seiya

-No! – exclamo con una mayor sonrisa Jabu. Aioria lo miro con cierta inquietud´

-Mentiste – sentencio Aioria al ver la sonrisa cínica de su primo – Nos mentiste a todos dando esas declaraciones? Seiya en verdad no la amenazo – Concluyo Aioria al ver como su primo reia sin parar –Como eres…

-No lo vengas a defender – comento Jabu con ironia

-Esta vez me toca defenderlo. Hiciste una acusación muy grave en su contra Jabu, Seiya puede ir hasta preso – exagero Aioria – si presentan como demanda tus declaraciones, van a averiguar si de verdad se proceso la demanda y fue disuelta, algo que no lo creo. Has pasado los limites y esto lo sabran mi padre y el tuyo

-No me importa – sentencio Jabu

-Pues te importara, eres muy capaz de amenazar y cuestionar a Seiya por sus acciones, pero eres igual de inmaduro que el cuando te gusta el dolor ajeno. Ire hablar con Seiya.

Jabu subio los hombros en señal que no le importaba nada de lo qe su primo le habia dicho. Jabu habia exagerado las cosas con Seiya tan solo por placer, o por celos, ya que Jabu también estuvo enamorado de Saori por mucho tiempo, pero ella habia decidido a Seiya por otras cosas.

* * *

En la habitación de Seiya, Aioros y Aioria estaban con el. Seiya estaba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Seiya – hablo Aioros – Quisieramos oir tu versión de todo esto

-Se que Jabu mintió – expresio Aioria, Aioros se asombro al escuchar esa declaración – Me lo acaba de confirmar, exagero las cosas solo para verte sufrir

-No es novedad, yo sabia que mentia, porque si algo es verdad. Jamás pedi que se eliminara la demanda que me hubiera hecho Saori. EL cual es mentira, el día siguiente de lo que hice Saori no salio porque yo cerre todas las puertas de la casa con llave, y me lleve las de ella. Es por eso que la versión de Jabu es mentira

-Sigo sin entender tu conducta? Para que te casaste con ella entonces si la ibas a tratar así – Preguntaba Aioros queriendo entender y jsutificar la conducta de su sobrino.

-No se. A veces no se lo que hago – respondio

-Eso no es una novedad para nosotros – aclaro Aioria, Seiya era muy testarudo a veces tomaba acciones sin pensar.

-Ahora esta embarazada – comento Seiya – Tiene todo el derecho de odiarme

-No pidas que te quiera y te ame cuando ella ha soltado a su padre y hermanos todo lo que le ha dolido por años – respondio Aioros – Yo no creo que eso es lo que te enseño mi tio, porque siempre se mostro muy respetuoso con mi tía, ahora dentro de la casa no lo se… Sin emabrgo eso no justifica tus acciones

-Que piensas hacer Seiya? – pregunto Aioria – Los papeles del divorcio van a llegar y tu debes firmarlo de cualquier manera. Te dejaremos solo para que lo pienses- Seiya se quedo solo en su habitación de nuevo, saco su tlf y entre tantas fotos consiguió una de Saori, cuando estaban empezando su noviazgo, el de verdad la quería. La amaba pero no habia razones para justificar su conducta, de verdad que el beber hacia que las conductas de las personas cambiasen. Estaba arrepentido

-Perdoname Saori – dijo Seiya mientras miraba la pantalla del celular – Voy a luchar por ti, no voy a permitir que te divorcies de mí, luchare para que sigas estando a mi lado. Voy a recuperar lo que deje ir.

**HOSPITAL CLINICAS CARACAS. **

**Quirofano**

Shaka ayudaba a Camus, en cuanto a realizar la incisión con cuidado y poder extraer el apéndice, cuando estaban por extraerlo algo sucedió con las maquinas, y es que electro que marcaba los latidos del corazón de Saori empezaron a aumentar rápidamente

-Mu que sucede? – pregunto Camus al escuchar la anormalidad de los latidos del corazón.

-Puede ser una anomalía – Dijo Shaka, pero en segundo todo cambio. De la maquina salio una sola tonada, un pitido. Causando una contractura en el pecho de Shaka, quien al oir eso y ver la línea del electo grama totalmente recta, sintió su mundo caer, en su mente solo le vino el recuerdo de todas las veces que había visto a su pequeña hermana reir.

-¡DESFIBRILADOR! – grito Shaka, se acerco al cuerpo de su hermana, mientras esperaba la rapidez de la enfermera, tuvo la inciativa de colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de Saori en forma de cruz, haciendo presión en el mismo para activar nuevamente el corazón

-Un, dos tres - hacia fuerzas Shaka – Un dos tres – repitió el procedimiento - ¡DESFIBRILADOR!

-Está teniendo un paro cardiaco! – grito Camus viendo que las enfermeras llegaban con el equipo, Shaka mientras seguía haciendo las contracturas – Yuzuriha, limpia la sangre que recorre del cuerpo de la paciente, Mu sigue atento a los latidos….

-Si doctor – exclamaron los asistentes

-Camus – hablo Shaka sin parar de hacer la fuerza – Colocas el desfibrilador, das la descarga y yo hago nuevamente la fuerza.

-Entendido – respondio Camus, el aparato ya estaba cargado - ¡DESPEJE! – todos los presentes se alejaron de la camilla, el cuerpo de Saori dio un brinco, Shaka nuevamente repitió aquel procedicimento

**Sala de Espera**

Todos los presentes se mostraban angustiados, Kardia por otra parte no podia levantarse, sentia las piernas debiles, su hija estaba siendo intervenida, su preocupación sobrepasaba cualquier pensamiento, Milo estaba sentado al lado de su padre. Milo solo habia recordado haber visto a su padre en ese nivel de angustía dos veces, la primera cuando su madre habia muerto y ahora lo de Saori

-Estara bien papá - Milo mostro fortaleza ante su padre que asintio, reprimiendo algunas lagrimas.

**Quirofano**

-Un dos tres –forzo Shaka al pecho de Saori – un dos tres ¡CAMUS! – grito con desesperación Shaka

-¡DESPEJE! – Grito Camus. Shaka respiro aliviado al escuchar nuevamente los latidos de su hermana, no pudo contener esas lágrimas de angustia. Camus sonrió la actitud que tuvo Shaka a pesar que era su hermana actuó con bastante agilidad y rapidez, supo calmar esas emociones de angustia tan solo al final

-No me vuelvas hacer esto más nunca Saori – hablo Shaka tomando la mano de su hermana

-Por favor Yuzuriha, llama al obstetra de guardía que venga a hacer una evaluación. No veo perdidas de sangre, pero vamos a asegurarnos de todas maneras.

-Si doctor – respondio la enfermera de cabellos amarillos. Quien salio del quirófano a buscar al doctor de guardia.

-Si me permite – hablo Camus mientras limpiaba donde estaba el apéndice justo para cerrar la incisión – Creo que admiro lo que acabas de hacer

-Qué cosa? – pregunto Shaka sin soltar la mano de su hermana

-No cualquier profesional, en este caso doctor, maneja la situación también como tu lo acabas de hacer – hablo Mu – Era tu hermana, cualquiera hubiera podido perder el control

-A veces hay que marcar diferencias – respondio Sonriente SHaka – Entre al quirófano como médico y asi debía comportarme – Camus sonrio a su colega, ya Saori no estaba bajo ningun peligro, a pesar de ese 'gran susto' todo habia salido excelente. El obstetra de guardia entro para hacer un rápido chequeo, así mismo regaño a Camus por su imprudencia de operar sin un especialista sabiendo las condiciones de la paciente, en lo que Camus explico que era una emergencia y las circunstancias lo obligaron a actuar así.

-Entonces Aldebaran – hablo Camus – El bebe está bien?

-Todo parece indicar que el embrión está bien, no sufrió nada del paro cardiaco de la madre, ha tenido pérdida de sangre por lo que examine, pero todo es debido al mal cuidado que ha tenido respecto al embarazo, debe estar al menos en cama hasta el cuarto o quinto mes hasta que el bebe ya este formado, de lo contrario los riesgos de perderlo son inmensos. – Shaka asentía a todas las indicaciones –

-Le dire a Thetis que te ponga una buena calificación en tu trabajo – Sonrio Camus, Aldebaran se sintió apenado – Gracias colega. – el joven obstetra se retiro. Shaka también harian los cambios para llevar a Saori al cuarto donde estaría, la única preocupación de Shaka era que Saori no habia despertado, Mu le indico que era algo normal que no se preocupara.

Habia sido una hora intensa de cirugía, Shaka salio con la noticia de que todo habia salido bien y que Saori no perdió al bebe, sin embargo seguía bajo los síntomas de la anestecia y eso era un poco por el cual preocuparse. Obvio detalles de lo que habia sucedido, aclaro muy por encima porque el tampoco estaba dispuesto a contarlo, todavía tenia que asimilarlo. Kardia apenas vio a su hijo lo abrazo. Saori estaría en la sala de recuperación mientras despertaba, estaría al cuidado de las enfermeras y doctores especialista. Camus el doctor especialista, daría los informes sobre la recuperación de Saori no la iba a dejar sola y si algo complicaba no tardaría en hacerle llegar a Shaka.

**Dos horas después **

Saori seguía inconsciente, habían pasado dos horas de la cirugía y ella no daba señales de querer despertar, estaba entubada y con muchas maquinas alrededor indicando que al parecer todo estaba bien, y que era un proceso natural que tardaran en despertar. La preocupación de todos se había ido, ella habia salido bien de la cirugía pero debería tomar mucho reposo y cuidado al menos hasta el cuarto o quinto mes de embarazo porque era muy delicado.

Sin embargo para el viejo Kardia esto no era tan fácil de asimilar, su princesa seguía sin despertar y eso a el le daba un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón, todos se sentían mal por todo lo que ha pasado su hija, sus hermanos amigos, pero el estaba seguro que nadie sentía ese dolor tan fuerte como lo estaba sintiendo el. Estaba agradecido con los doctores Mu y Camus por haber atendido también a su hija, y por supuesto a su hijo Shaka que estaba al lado de el leyendo un libro. Kardia miro a su alrededor miro a Milo como cargaba con una enorme sonrisa a su hijo Ciro mientras Shaina estaba apoyado en su hombro, ambos con la mirada perdida en los cuentos extravagantes de su nieto. Miro hacia la ventana y pudo ver como Saga, aquel joven que también la vida lo habia golpeado desde joven conversaba con su hermano gemelo Kanon y con sus colegas Shura y DeathMask, que habían llegado para dar apoyo. ¿Por qué la vida habia golpeado a Saga y Kanon desde pequeños? Fueron criados por su tío Defteros hasta los trece años, cuando apenas los chicos tenían cinco años de edad su padre Aspros tuvo una fuerte batalla contra el cáncer donde la enfermedad fue la ganadora.

Kardia seguía mirando a los demás, solto un fuerte suspiro, y se perdió en sus pensamientos, Shaka su hijo que estaba al lado de el cerro el libro que leia y tomo su mano

-Estara bien papá, _ya lo peor paso – _pensó Shaka para si mismo

-Intento pensarlo hijo –respondio Kardia quien miro a su hijo que ocultaba en su rostro la preocupación pero en sus ojos era evidente – Paso tantos años de angustias que siento que he fallado, yo…

-Papá – Shaka apretó su mano – Mamá Sasha estaría orgullosa que nos has sacado adelante

-Nunca te pregunte hijo ¿Te gusto Sasha como tu madrastra?

-Por algo opte por decirle Mamá Sasha – rio –

-Luego de que Milo naciera, porque antes le hacias la guerra – ambos rieron – Pero entiendo, no fue fácil tampoco para mi perder a Diana, tu madre era una mujer extraordinaria, por eso tarde casi dos hasta tres años poder volver a encontrar a alguien.

-Papá yo jamás he cuestionado tus decisiones, buscaste a Sasha con la intención de darme una madre que yo habia perdido muy pequeño. Y es verdad fui muy necio, pero era un niño sentía celos y miedo de perderte a ti también – Kardia miraba sonriente a su hijo mayor, era muy maduro y neutro cuando debía serlo – Además de conseguir una nueva madre para mi, lograste que te diera dos grandes hijos. No sabíamos que Sasha partiría también tan rápido

-Por eso no me case más – comento Kardia – No quería verlos deprimidos nuevamente –

-Igual nos sacaste adelante. No te culpes por lo de Saori papá, ella no te culpa. Todos fuimos rebeldes en algún momento de nuestras vidas, Saori no las dio en la edad que debía las dio después. Ella se caso aun cuando a ti no te agradaba, recuerdo que nisiquiera fuimos a la boda como señal de rebelión.

-Me comporto como un niño

-No lo veo así, creo que fue para darle a entender nuestra elección, nuestro error fue dejar pasar las cosas por alto cuando Saori nos dejo de llamar, y nosotros no podíamos establecer comunicación. Veamos que todo esto es un aprendizaje que ella le toco vivir.

-Esta bien Shaka, lo vere así. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, eres un digno profesional eres el mejor en tu rama, estoy muy contento de lo que eres ahora

-Tuve al mejor papá quien me enseño todo lo que soy ahorita – Kardia apretó la mano de su hijo mayor, Milo se sento al otro lado de su padre mientras Shaina iba al baño a cambiar a su hijo

-Me conmueve tanto amor ¿A mi también me quieres papá? – pregunto Milo sonriente

-No – respondio Kardia con toda la seriedad posible, Shaka se impresiono de tanta seriedad de su padre mientras que Milo fingia dolor

-Pero papá – hablo Milo colocando su mano en el corazón -¿Por qué juegas conmigo y mis sentimientos?

-Insisto, que perdida no haberte metido en las clases de teatro cuando eras un niño, fueras un gran actor – comento Kardia riendo

-Acaso insinuas papá que soy un mal abogado?

-Para nada, pero insinuo que perdi mi tiempo y mi dinero metiéndote en clases de béisbol cuando te daba flojera salir corriendo, así paso en el futbol también – Los tres hombres rieron, cada uno de sus hijos era un caso particular sabía que les había dado una buena educación cuando los dos eran grandes profesionales y Milo con una linda familia – Tienes una gran esposa Milo y un hermoso hijo, claro que estoy orgulloso y te quiero, no preguntes de nuevo eso

-Ay Viejo! – exclamo Milo pasando su brazo por el hombro de su padre – Era una broma no te enfades por eso – Kardia sentia un poco de tranquilidad en su corazón. Kardia agarro a sus hijos de las manos, seguia reprimiendo las lagrimas

-Hijos... Quiero que sepa que estoy orgulloso de ustedes - Milo y Shaka miraban atentamente a su padre - Si en algun momento he fallado, les pido perdón

-Papá ... - Susurro Milo

-No me interrumpas - le ordeno - Quiero que sepan que de verdad los amo, lo de Saori no es culpa de ustedes, mucho menos tuya Milo. Yo...

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo - Kardia miro sonriente a su hijo, esas palabras lo habian llenado

-Cada uno aprende de manera diferente - Explico Shaka - Son experiencias, no hay nada que disculparte. Todo lo que hiciste fue por nuestro bien

-Gracias - Kardia los miro nuevamente - Gracias hijos. Saori es afortunada de tener unos hermanos como ustedes - Se hizo un silencio repentino, La enfermera apareció en la sala de espera

-Puede pasar uno solo a ver a la paciente – comento ella

-Ire yo – hablo Kardia, en realidad nadie habia comentado nada el era su padre y tenía más derecho que cualquiera de los presentes. La enfermera le indico a Kardia cual era la habitación, el se limito a seguir a la enfermera, cuando llegaron a la habitación y Kardia entro, sintió como su corazón se contrajo y rompia en mil pedazos, allí estaba su hija con cables en varias zonas de su cuerpo, maquinas que marcaban los latidos del corazón y su respiración, seguía dormida. La enfermera los dejo solo, Kardia tomo una silla y se sento al lado de la camilla donde Saori permanecia dormida, tomo su mano y la acaricio, no aguanto más y exploto en lagrimas

-Princesa – susurro Kardia entre tantas lagrimas, cerro sus ojos y apoyo su cara en la mano de su pequeña hija

_-Papá por que estas vestido así? – pregunto un niño de cabellos amarillos de nueve años estaba acostado en la cama junto a otro niño de cabellos azules de seis años_

_-Verdad? Vas a salir con mamá?_

_-No Milo y Shaka – respondió el hombre – Tengo una cita con una princesa – los niños se miraron sin entender, una mujer de cabellos lilas entro a la habitación_

_-Kardia, Saori ya está lista, recuerda salir de la casa y hacer que la vienes a buscar- hablo una mujer_

_-Por que papá hace eso mamá? Pregunto Milo_

_-Porque tu hermana pidió como regalo que su papi la llevara a una cita, y el debe cumplir su palabra_

_-Gracias Sasha – se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en sus labios – en cuanto a ustedes par de mocosos – los dos niños permanecieron en silencio al ver la expresión de su padre – Si me entero que se portaron bien cuando yo llegue, los meto en la nevera a que se congelen – ambos niños rieron_

_-Y nos comeras? Quiero ser un dulce – Milo se quedo pensativo – Dulce de Milo – Kardia no pudo reprimir la risa, esas amenaza siempre las hacia para que sus hijos se tomaran las cosas con más tranquilidad, sabían que debían portarse bien, pero su papá hacia ver los castigos como algo menos doloroso. Se acerco beso a sus hijos y salio. Salio de la casa en total silencio, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro de salir, zapatos negros elegantes y una camisa blanca de botones. Espero una hora afuera, busco las flores que habia comprado en la mañana, para ir de nuevo a su casa tocar la puerta y esperar a su hija. Toco el timbre y escucho las risitas de alguien tras la puerta_

_-Quien es? – pregunto la niña_

_-Vengo a buscar a la niña a la que invite a Salir – la puerta empezó a abrirse, dejando ver a una niña de cuatro años, cabellos lilasy un vestido blanco muy lindo_

_-Hola – dijo ella con Pena – A donde me llevaras?_

_-A donde quieres ir? – respondio el_

_-¡DILE QUE TE LLEVE A UN LUGAR DONDE TENGA MUCHO QUE PAGAR! – grito Sasha desde adentro de la casa, Kardia tuvo que respirar para aguantar la risa._

_-Mamá! – exclamo la niña con asombro – Mi mamí dice que a un lugar donde tengas mucho que pagar, pero yo quiero un lugar donde podamos estar los dos solos_

_-Quieres ir al Zoologico y luego ir a un parque? O Comer algo?_

_-Vamos a comer y luego al Zoologico._

_-NO LA TRAIGAS MUY TARDE – Grito nuevamente Sasha. Kardia puso los ojos en blanco. Ofrecio su mano a su pequeña hija para ir a dar un paseo, o tener una cita como lo pidió ella. Y el día transcurrió así, Kardia fue con su hija a almorzar comieron en un pizzería a pedidos de ella, luego fueron al Zoologico a ver a los animales, luego al parque donde la niña se quito los zapatos y corria por la extensa grama del parque, Su padre la imitaba y asi emprendieron un largo día de diversión. Finalizando la tarde comieron Helados y regresaron a la casa ya de noche, Saori se habia quedado dormida en el carro de su padre. Cuando ya habían llegado a la casa, Kardia la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo cargada hasta su habitación, Sasha y los dos niños hicieron silencio, Saori era una niña muy inquita y muy inteligente, habia agotado todas sus energías con su padre hoy. En la habitación de la niña, su padre la recostaba con mucha tranquilidad y delicadeza en la cama_

_-Papi – hablo la niña con la voz dormilona_

_-Dime –_

_-Gracias por la cita – Kardia le sonrio y beso su frente_

_-Gracias a ti por este día tan espectacular. Duerme bien princesa_

_-papi? – volvió llamar la niña_

_-Dime princesa_

_-Yo siempre sere tu princesa?_

_-Claro, siempre – la niña se levanto de su cama para abrazar a su padre_

_-Y me cuidaras?_

_-Siempre mi princesa, eso es lo que hacemos los reyes a sus hijas – Kardia miraba sonriente a su pequeña hija, quien le deposito un beso en la mejilla_

_-Tu siempre seras mi príncipe papá… _

Mientras Kardia lloraba sumergido en aquel grande recuerdo, sintió como su mano estaba siendo apretada, alzo la mirada para ver a su hija con sus ojos abiertos, una linda sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de felicidad

-Hola papí – Kardia no podía parar de llorar al ver a su hija, nunca se habia sentido tan ansioso, tenia un manojo de sentimientos. Pero ver a Saori a su hija en esa condición, le regresaba la vida al alma – No llores papá, estoy bien

-Lo se – le dijo entre lagrimas – Temi perderte no te lo niego

-No creo que mi príncipe dejara ir tan rápido a su princesa – Saori sonrio, mientras su padre estallo en lagrimas nuevamente, como pudo se acostó al lado de ella para abrazarla, Saori se recostó en su pecho para sentir los latidos del corazón de su padre

-Es verdad, no te hubiera dejado ir tan fácil. Estare contigo para protegerte siempre, no volveré a permitir que tu sonrisa se apague. –Saori asintió al oir la declaración de su padre, sus manos seguían juntas Saori cerro sus ojos para descansar, de verdad estaba agotada. Kardia la abrazaba, no volveria a dejar a su pequeña hija a la deriva y expuesta a cualquier peligro, era su única hija, la luz de sus ojos, y la iba a cuidar tal cual como se lo habia dicho de pequeña.


	6. Saber aprovechar la oportunidad

Bueeenas!

**Aclaratoria: **Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada, y Lost Canvas a Shiori. Yo solo uso sus personajes para mi historia, y cabe destacar que no apareceran TODOS los personajes solo algunos. Los elementales.

**Aclaratoria 2: **Me hiciero la sugerencia de que le subiera la clasificación a la historia, es decir dejar de ser K+ a T, por el contenido que tiene la historia (Maltrato a la mujer, violencia domestica, alcoholismo, entre otros)

Sin más nada que decir!

Disfrutenlo

* * *

**Saber aprovechar la oportunidad**

_Tres días después_

Saori permanecia acostada en la camilla del Hospital Clinica Caracas, aun estaba bajo observación por los médicos especialista y por el de su hermano mayor. Era el mediodía cuando Saori se encontraba almorzando, Kardia se encontraba junto con ella, era el quien la cuidaba y velaba sus sueños, no le importaba dormir en un sofá mientras su princesa estuviera bien eso para el era un alivio. Shaka ya habia relatado lo que habia sucedido en la sala de operaciones, lo cual hizo que Kardia se aferrara más a los cuidados de Saori.

Las visitas de Saga eran muy constante en vista que ahora no tenia trabajo por estar inhabilitado, eso le daba una ventaja, además de ayudar a Kardia con su hija le estaba permitiendo acercarse más a Saori, Saga se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla hablando con la chica de sus sueños mientras su padre leia el periodico

-Buenas Tardes – Tethis, la cuñada de Saga estaba entrando a la habitación, detrás de ella apareció un niño con el color de cabellos muy parecido al de Saga. La doctora vestia una bata blanca, con unos blue jeans y unos tacones negro - ¿Cómo esta mi paciente preferida? – Saori sonrio, Kardia miro inquieto al pequeño niño, quien al ver a Saga corrió a abrazarlo

-¡TIO SAGA! – exclamo el niño, Saga lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al cargar al niño

-Demian! – dijo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Castigado – se rio el niño, Tethis lo miro furiosa- Es que rompi el matero de la vecina…

-Con la resortera que tú le regalaste Saga – comento la madre mientras hacia los exámenes de rutina a Saori, los presentes soltaron las risas especialmente Saga – Deberias regañarlo, no reírte

-Por que lo hiciste? – pregunto

-Porque el hijo de la vecina, Isaac estaba mirando mucho a mi mamá – El niño se cruzo de brazos- mi mamá limpiaba la casa y estaba en Shorts, entonces el hijo no dejaba de verle las piernas. Y bueno, entonces me moleste. – dijo el niño ya estando de pie en el suelo ya que era muy pesado para que Saga lo cargara – Además, le hice un favor – se defendió – le hubiera partido los vidrios de la camioneta

-¡LE ESPICHASTE LOS CAUCHOS! – reclamo Tethis, mientras Kardia se colocaba al lado de ella para tocarle el hombre

-Es verdad – admitió el niño – Le hice un favor, con mi papá hubiera sido peor – Tethis solto un suspiro

-En realidad – admitió Saga, mientras Tethis murmuraba por lo bajito alguna groseria

-Respira hija – le dijo Kardia – Es un niño, cuantos años tiene?

-Diez, lo tuve a los 17 años.

-Entiendo. Tranquila, yo tuve tres. Y supe manejarlos

-Si claro – Milo estaba entrando a la habitación con una bolsa en su mano, Shaka venia detrás de el – ¿Se te olvido cuando nos lanzabas los zapatos?

-Tu y Shaka vivian agarrándose a golpes, rompiendo las ventanas de todos los vecinos, además de fastidiar a la niña – Milo rodo los ojos

-Los beneficios de ser la consentida – comento Shaka. Mientras el y Tethis salían para ponerse al día con los avances de Saori que ya tenia más de un mes de gestación. Milo saco de la bolsa una Hamburguesa. A Saori le brillaron los ojos al verla

-Que compraste? – Pregunto Saga

-Una Hamburguesa – Dijo dándole un mordisco – La demonia – Los labios y cachetes de Milo estaban llenos de Salsa

-Deberias masticar y luego hablar – comento el niño, Milo alzo la ceja al escuchar esas palabras – Y usar servilletas, eres un hombre no un animal – Milo trago, Saga iba a reprender a su sobrino pero la risa no lo dejo, Kardia y Saori rieron también

-¿Este mocoso quien es? –

-Es mi sobrino – dijo Saga - Demian, hijo de Tethis y Kanon

-Con razón – exclamo Milo metiendo otro mordisco, ahora fue el niño quien alzo la ceja –

-¿Con Razón que?

-Eres fastidioso, sabiondo y arrogante

-No soy arrogante, ni soy fastidioso – se defendió, Saga le dio un golpesito en la espalda y le sonrio, el niño relajo las facciones – Sabiondo, puede ser. Tengo mucha inteligencia e intelecto, no es mi culpa que opaque al tuyo – Saga cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios reprimiendo las risas, mientras Milo le brotaba la vena d ela frente.

-Demian, el es mi hermano Milo – comento Saori, el niño volteo a mirarla

-Disculpeme – el niño se acerco a la camilla – Soy Demian Terán – el niño el sonrio – Estaba tan emocionado viendo a mi tio que no me presente – el niño ahora fue a donde Kardia a estrechar su mano

-¿Y el mal educado soy yo? – pregunto Milo sonriente

-Al menos pedi disculpa por mi falta de cortesía. Se mucho de ti Milo Mendoza– Milo estaba mordiendo la hamburguesa cuando escucho esas palabras – Lei de tu ascenso, segui mucho de tus casos como Abogado mientras escogias tu rama, cuando estabas en el comando especial de la policía – los ojos del niño brillaron, reflejaba admiración, Shaka y Tethis entraron a la habitación cuando el niño hablaba – El caso de la niñera que secuestra a la niña, ya que la mamá estaba muy enferma y parecia que no iba a sobrevivir y el padre un Hombre muy ocupado. Creo que fue el mejor caso que pudiste resolver ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo?. Claro, esto paso cuando estabas en el escuadrón HDN en el que trabaja mi papá ahorita. ¿No te gustaba más resolver los casos? ¿O te divierte estar en un estrado escuchando las quejas y excusas de las personas? – Milo sonrio orgulloso

-Ya no me caes mal mocoso – dijo mientras usaba una servilleta para limpiar su mano, para estrecharla – Dile a tu tio que te lleve a mi casa para que hablemos de que otras cosas sobre mi mientras estuve en la HDN– el niño la estrecho

-Sin embargo – aclaro el niño – mi opinión sigue igual sobre que pareces un animal comiendo que un hombre, además que sigues hablando con la boca llena. Ahora tengo algo más de ti – Milo fruncio el ceño – Eres presumido ¡Adios! – el niño se fue de la habitación, Tethis se despidió y se fue tras su hijo

-Mocoso – hablo – Igualito al Padre. Kanon es igual de soberbio que se las sabe todas – solto un bufido – Por eso su nombre 'Demian' parece a 'Demonio' – Saga rio

-Milo – Saori mantenía la mirada fija en la Hamburguesa - ¿Qué tiene la hamburguesa?

-Tiene Carne, Pollo, Chuleta, tomate, aguacate, huevo, lechuga, queso amarillo, jamón, salsa de tomate, mayonesa, mostaza, salsa de maíz, salsa de tocineta y salsa alemana

-Dame un mordisco – Saga miro con asombro a Saori, Kardia se reia mientras Shaka tenia su mirada fija en la expresión de Milo

-Pero… Pero –

-Es solo un mordisco – suplico Saori

-Milo dale un mordisco – dijo Shaka – No vez que tiene un antojo

-Pero, es la demonia – se excusaba Milo – tiene Carne, Pollo, Chuleta, tomate, aguacate, huevo, lechuga, queso amarillo, jamón, salsa de tomate, mayonesa, mostaza, salsa de maíz, salsa de tocineta y salsa alemana. Esta muy buena. ¡Vamos Saori antojate de otra cosa!

-Milo! – exclamo su padre – Yo no les negué un antojo a tu madre. Y vaya que el pobre de SHaka y yo nos la vimos negras – ambos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron, los antojo de Sasha habían sido extravagantes

-Complace a tu hermana – hablo Saga

-¿Por qué no la complaces tu?

-Porque yo no estoy comiendo hamburguesas – defendió. Milo alzo los brazos, se acerco a Saori la cual dio un 'enorme' mordisco. Milo hizo pucheros, pero sintió una felicidad al ver a su hermana comerse aquel bocado, lo estaba disfrutando

-Si me permite – un doctor con lentes y cabellos verdes estaba entrando a la habitación – No creo que eso sea bueno para el proceso de sanación de la apendicitis que acaba de ser operada, además del pequeño paro cardiaco que le dio en dicha operación – Aquel hombre tenia rasgos muy finos, ojos verdes amatista, y una expresión en su rostro bastante seria

-Esta embarazada – hablo Milo excusandose, el doctor totalmente serio esbozo una sonrisa

-Entiendo, igual no abuse de los antojos Señorita Mendoza.- el doctor llevaba una Carpeta en sus manos, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir color negro, unos mocasines y una bata color blanca, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un estetoscopio – Soy el Cardiologo, Soy Degel Di'Alvarez – se presento Kardia sonrio al escuchar aquel nombre –

-¿Cómo supo de la apendicitis de mi hermana? – pregunto SHaka

-Doctor Shaka – estrecho la mano del rubio -Ante las preguntas, manejo con sabiduría y los detalles de la operación, aunque lo que voy a decir sonara pretencioso, mi intención es no serlo. Mi hijo Camus fue el que la ha atendido, quiero decirle colega – hablándole a Shaka – Que mi hijo me ha contado sobre lo que ha hecho y como ha actuado, lo felicito por tener ese auto control – Shaka sonrio, el doctor se volteo a ver ahora al viejo Kardia - ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de haberlo visto antes?

-Eras médico residente en aquel entonces – comento Kardia – Estabas haciendo el postgrado en Cardiología cuando llegue a emergencias con el – señalo a Shaka – en brazos, traía a su madre, Diana de emergencias y el también, quede eternamente agradecido contigo porque salvaste la vida de mi hijo que corría peligro – Degel se asombro dejando libre una sonrisa, para aproximarse a su viejo amigo

* * *

_**Recuerdo – Hace 26 años**_

_-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! –Un hombre joven de 24 años de edad, cabellos azules revueltos llegaba a la emergencia del Hospital, llegaba en camiseta, ya que su camisa de color blanca manga larga iba envuelta alrededor de la cabeza de un pequeño niño catire de tres años. Aquel hombre andaba desesperado - ¡Es mi hijo! – unas enfermeras se acercaron a auxiliar al señor con el niño - ¡Iba caminando con mi esposa… Y una moto no los vio cruzar, mi esposa se puso en medio…!_

_-Señor – una de las enfermaras intento tomar al niño en sus brazos para llevarlo a observación, el señor se aferro más al niño, el hombre empezó a llorar_

_-¡Mi esposa también esta en quirofano! – dijo en sollozos – El golpe fue muy fuerte, ella lo recibió todo, no me dieron muchas esperanzas – aferraba más al niño -No quiero perderlo a el, ¡Por…Favor!_

_-¡LLAMEN AL DOCTOR DE GUARDIA! – indico la enfermera, quien llevaba al señor con su hijo al quirófano, el medico de guardia apareció, llevaba un pantalón de algodón y camisa color azul cielo, cabellos verdes, el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello. Las enfermeras trajeron una camilla y el señor se sento acunando al niño entre sus brazos, el medico puso el estetoscopio en el corazón del niño, quien estaba palido, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Las enfermeras y los otros médicos estaban a su alrededor mientras el medico de guardia daba instrucciones, el camino fue más rápido ya estaban en la entrada del quirófano cuando el doctor hablo con el desesperado señor_

_-Entiendo su angustia – le dijo en tono calmado – Mi hijo tiene la misma edad que el suyo, y entiendo la situación, lo dejare entrar hasta que su hijo este estable, cuando lo este usted deberá abandonar la sala_

_-No quiero dejarlo – _

_-Y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero lamentablemente son las reglas del Hospital, y el dejarlo entrar ya hace que rompa al menos diez de ella. No se preocupe, estará en buenas manos – el padre del niño, solto un suspiro el medico puso su mano en el hombro – No descansare hasta que su hijo este fuera de peligro, se lo juro – ambos entraron al quirófano, El medico hizo los protocolos de limpieza rápidamente mientras los otros médicos atendían al niño. Lo anestesiaron, midieron los latidos del corazón, su prensión sanguínea entre otros, tenia una hemorragia interna que gracias a la velocidad del doctor fue atendida a tiempo, el niño habia perdido muchísima sangre y su padre que estaba presente se ofreció de inmediato a dar la sangre que hiciera falta, extrajeron el litro de sangre el cual se le indica a los donantes que es lo máximo que pueden donar. Habian pasado dos horas en cirugía ya estaba en la madrugada, una enfermera se acerco a decirle algo al oído del medico._

_-Ya puede salir señor – dijo el Medico, el padre tenia la mano aferrada de su hijo – Esta estable, solo curare los golpes que tiene y hare limpieza, tiene un pequeño hematoma en la cabeza, que debo limpiarlo para evitar que la sangre se coagule, gracias a la rapidez de las enfermeras aparecieron cuatro donantes de Sangre. Entre ellas esta mi esposa – le sonrio – No se preocupe, ni las ganas de orinar que cargo me harán descansar hasta no ver a su hijo fuera de peligro, lo dije– el padre preocupado se rio asintiendo – Deje que una de las enfermeras los lleve, cuando termine saldré yo a chequearlo. Además la enfermera me ha indicado que su esposa desea verlo – el rostro del padre se resplandeció _

_-Pongo toda mi Fe en ti – le dijo y salio lo más rápido posible del quirófano para encontrarse con su esposa. El señor salio corriendo por todos los pasillos, la enfermera que habia entrado a darle el aviso le indico donde estaba su esposa, la cual estaba en el otro quirófano de emergencias, tuvo que cumplir los protocolos de limpieza para poder entrar. Alli se encontraba su esposa, aparentemente fuera de peligro, tenia la cara llena de moretones, gasas por todos lados, cables adheridos a su cuerpo y una mascarilla para poder respirar, tenía un yeso que cubria su cadera, y sus piernas hasta las rodillas. –Diana – dijo el hombre en lagrimas, ella solo pudo rodar sus ojos para verlo, tenía un collarin, cuando el hombre la detallo parecia estar más grave de lo que su mente inexperta en la medicina le habia dicho, estaba impresionado de verla en aquel estado, Diana su esposa, mujer hermosa y esbelta, llevaba su cabello hasta los hombros rubios, ojos hermosos azules, llena de golpes y vendajes por todo su cuerpo. Sonrio al verla tomando su mano para apretarla con suavidad y besarla - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto_

_-Si – su voz era ronca, tenia la garganta seca – Y… Sha..-intento articular_

_-¿Shaka? – ella asintió –Esta bien, tenia una pequeña hemorragia, estuve en el quirófano – ella sonrio, dejo un libre un pequeño suspiro de dolor_

_-Kardia… - Diana apretó su mano, mientras sonreía – Gracias… por…venir_

_-Cariño, no te esfuerces en hablar – Ordeno, el noto como unas gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, intento moverse pero el la detuvo acercándose más a ella_

_-Abrazame – dijo ella, Kardia obedecio. Se aproximo a ella, no mucho para no lastimarla, apoyo ligeramente su frente en la de ella, no aparto su mirada de la de ella, de aquellos ojos azules que resplandecían, brillaban cuando ella lo miraba a el. Ella era joven, tenia 21 años. Cuando se caso con Kardia el tenia 21 años y ella 18 años, y embarazada de 6 meses del pequeño Shaka, era una pareja joven pero supieron acarrear la responsabilidad de tener un hijo. – Queria…Salvarlo - murmuro_

_-Y lo hiciste –_

_-Prometeme…Que pase… lo que… pase… - ella agarro aire para continuar hablando – Lo vas a cuidar_

_-Por mi vida entera – le dijo, ella pudo levantar una mano y acariciar su cabello, ella sonreía mientras Kardia ya lloraba armagamente_

_-Prometeme que encontraras a otra mujer – Kardia negó rápidamente –_

_-No lo hare – le dijo entre lagrimas – No imagino, una vida sin ti – ella acariciaba su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas _

_-Te Quiero tanto Kardia – el hombre se aferro a su frente, apretó la mano mientras veía su sonrisa, resplandeciente como siempre. Sus ojos azules fueron desapareciendo a medida que sus ojos se cerraron, el monitor cardiaco dejo libre un pitido, Kardia se aferro más a su esposa, otro medico de guardia entro al escuchar el sonido. _

_-Lo lamento señor – dijo, mientras Kardia se retiraba del quirófano en compañía de una enfermera, mientras se retiraba pudo observar como el medico colocaba una manta blanca en el cuerpo de su esposa. Camino hasta la sala de espera, vio su reloj, las dos de la madrugada y no sabia respuesta de su hijo. Se sento a esperar, las enfermeras le trajeron agua y una muda de ropa, el las tendio a un lado, se quedo observando el techo deseando que su hijo se salvara._

**_2 horas más tarde_**

_-Señor – Kardia observo como el medico de guardia que atendia a su hijo salía lleno de sudor y con los ojos agotados, pero al menos tenia una cara de tranquilidad, Kardia se levanto de su asiento rápidamente – Su hijo esta bien, esta en perfecto estado. Tiene un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y una fractura en su pierna izquierda, nada de que preocuparse – Kardia sonrio aliviado, por impulso abrazo al medico, que le regreso el abrazo – Lamento lo de su esposa, muchísimo._

_-Gracias… por salvar la vida de mi hijo – le dijo entre lagrimas. Kardia deshizo el abrazo mientras secaba sus lagrimas – No sabes cuanto te estare eternamente agradecido. Ahora si debería ir a ver yo a un cardiólogo_

_-Que le sucede? – pregunto_

_-Sufro del corazón, toda la madrugada he tenido mucha taquicardia. Tengo arritmia, y con todo esto me duele el pecho – el medico miro con reproche – No me regañe, la vida de mi hijo y mi esposa me importaban, deje de un lado…_

_-No me de excusas – le dijo el medico interrumpiendo, pidiendo a una enfermera que apareció por allí que le trajera un medicamento que le indico además de un vaso de Agua – Para su suerte, estoy haciendo el post-grado en cardiología_

_-¿Y porque no hace guardias en lo que estudia? – el joven medico rio_

_-Las hago, pero en otro lugar, aquí estoy como me indica mi titulo de medicina Medico Cirujano, prestando mis servicios en emergencias. Como te mencione, tengo un niño de tu edad. Y una bebe de casi un año de edad, de alguna manera debo darle estabilidad a mi familia – conto mientras Kardia bebia el medicamento – Te dare una cajita durante el mes que estes aquí, si tienes trabajo llamaremos para que entiendan la situación en la que estas, el cuerpo de tu esposa estará en la comisaria esperando el momento del velorio si así lo deseas. Cualquier cosa estare a la orden._

_-Gracias – dijo KArdia sonriente mientras estrechaba su mano – Soy Kardia Mendoza – El medico también estrecho su mano_

_-Degel Di'Alvarez_

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

* * *

-Lo recuerdo – dijo Degel estrechando su mano – Cuanto lamento la perdida de su esposa, de verdad. Era joven hice lo que estuvo en mis manos, di lo mejor para salvar la vida del niño, ahora convertido en adulto. Claro cabe destacar que ese día mi vejiga aguanto más de lo normal – los dos señores mayores de edad rieron – Recuerdo a tu segunda esposa, Sasha. ¿Cómo esta?

-Muerta – dijo Kardia con una sonrisa – Estaba enferma – Degel no salía de su asombro – No te preocupes no volvi a casarme, preferí la soltería y dedicarme al cuidado de mis hijos. ¿Sigues con Hilda?

-Asi es – respondio Degel – Tenemos tres hijos, Camus, Serafina la enfermera que los atendio y Unity. El si no se dedico a la medica – ambos rieron- Entre tantas cosas ¿Cómo va el problema de tu corazón?

-Excelente – comento Kardia riendo – Me preocupa que alguno de mis hijos tenga el mismo.

-No te preocupes, lo de Saori fue un susto nada más, no te preocupes ella esta fuera de peligro. – La tarde se les fue a todos conversando, Degel contando sobre su hijo y Kardia sobre los de el, habían hecho amistad hace años cuando la vida de Shaka corria peligro a causa de un golpe severo en la cabeza que habia tenido cuando era un bebe, a causa de un accidente que tuvo cuando un día salio con su madre, habian sido atropellados por una Moto que no los vio cruzar la calle, Diana en un auto reflejo rápido uso su cuerpo como escudo del niño.

Ya la noche estaba cayendo, Kardia saldría con Shaka a averiguar un poco más sobre los papeles del Divorcio de Saori, se iban a encontrar con Shura para asesorarlos y hablar sobre el divorcio, además de dar los últimos detalles a la compra del apartamento de Shaka, en el cual vivirían el, Kardia y Saori.

Asi mismo, Kardia le habia pedido a Saga que cuidara de Saori aquella noche, pidió disculpas por su falta de atrevimiento pero para Saga eso jamás seria una molestia antes de marcharse, el viejo Kardia necesitaba sacarse una duda de su cabeza

-Hija – hablo Kardia, ahora que todo estaba en absoluto silencio y la habitación cerrada con llave – Hay un asunto que me intriga saber, y quiero hablarlo. Ya que Shura esta por terminar los papeles del divorcio

-Claro padre – Milo y SHaka cruzaron miradas

-¿Hiciste una demanda en el Ministerio de la Mujer en contra de la violencia que tuviste con Seiya? – Saori Nego - Es decir, ¿Jabu nunca te acompaño al ministerio de la mujer, y luego a tu casa?

-No padre – negó Saori – Nunca fui, porque nunca lo vi necesario – Milo y Shaka rodaron los ojos, pero prefirieron callar - En cuanto a Jabu, el venia constantemente a visitarnos, yo disfrutaba su compañía, pero Seiya no. Así que un día le dije que ya no podía venir más. Se puso furico

-Vaya – exclamo Saga – Los dos tienen problemas de conducta

-Cuando fuimos hacer la visita en su casa, - hablo Milo - Jabu nos conto…

_Un día invite a Saori a comer, la había visto salir de una tienda, con pantalones largos y sweater, me acerque a ella y salimos. Saori tenía lentes oscuro, había pasado la noche llorando. Fue el día después que Seiya el tomo a las fuerzas, la tomo en contra de su voluntad. Ese día Saori me conto que como ella mostro resistencia, fue peor, Seiya la había sujetado con tantas fuerzas que le había creado moretones en los brazos. Ese día yo la acompañe a que hiciera la denuncia en el Ministerio de Defensa para la Mujer, algún amigo de Seiya lo localizo. A la hora de haber procesado la denuncia, la llamaron diciendo que la denuncia no pudo ser procesada porque no había las suficientes pruebas. Saori respiraba angustiada ya que Seiya la empezó a llamar. Acompañe a Saori a su casa, me invito a entrar y yo accedí, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Seiya llego, tuve que esconderme. Seiya le grito y golpeo como si tuviera muchísima rabia, y la amenazo que si se enteraba de otra demanda en su contra las consecuencias serían peores._

Saori se alarmo al escuchar como Milo relataba lo que Jabu les habia contado, aguanto las lagrimas ya no quería llorar más

-Eso es mentira – dijo con voz cortada – Eso no paso. NO entiendo… Porque quieren hacerle tanto daño? Por que a mi?

-En serio vas a preguntar por qué a él? – pregunto Molesto Milo

-Milo – hablo Saga con serenidad – Lo que Jabu haya dicho en contra de Seiya, Supongo que tendrá sus motivos, yo puedo hablarlo con Aioros. – Saga ahora miro a Saori . Pero no te lo tomes que lo quiera hacer contigo – Saga tomo la mano de Saori, ella le sonrio – No te preocupes, mañana hablare con Shura sobre los papeles. No es tu culpa , nada de esto – ella le sonrio, Kardia se acerco a estrechar la mano de Saga para despedirse. Milo no podía cuidarla ya que debía ir a ver a Shaina y su hijo, no los veía desde que Saori estaba interna en el hospital, los hermanos Mendoza se acercaron para estrechar y despedirse de Saga. Asi mismo de su hermana, por ultimo Kardia que se quedo por un rato abrazado a su hija

-Vamos Papá – Apuro Milo – Ella esta en buenas manos

-Lo se- respondio el viejo despidiéndose una vez mas de Saga, dejándolos a el y a Saori solos. Hubo un rato de silencio, para nada incomodo, cada uno necesitaba su espacio para pensar

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro – afirmo Saga observándola mientras ella sonreía con pena

-¿Puedes ir a comprarme unos mani y una nutella?

-Pero – Saga se quedo en silencio mientras la observaba preocupado – Tu no comes chocolate y menos la nutella

-Lo se – dijo ella riendo con pena – No te preocupes

-Tranquila – dijo el poniéndose de pie – Te los voy a traer – Saga salio de la habitación pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando regreso con lo que Saori le habia pedido, la ayudo a recostarse para que no estuviera totalmente acostada, esa posición la cansaba, así que la acomodo en una posición para que la herida de la operación no se abriera. Saga le entrego la bolsa de mani's y el tubo de nutella, ella comio uno y después lo aborrecio. Le ofrecio a Saga quien apenas empezó a comerlo mostro una satisfacción única, aquel invento le habia gustado.

-Saga – hablo mientras el disfrutaba su nueva merienda - ¿Desde hace cuanto es que estas enamorado de mi? – el abogado empezó a toser, la pregunta de Saori lo habia sorprendido, haciendo que el se ahogara con lo que comia. Ella comenzo a reírse, bebio dos vasos de agua hasta que se calmo, ¿Por qué Saori le habia hecho esa pregunta? - ¿Qué es lo que te gusto, te gusta y te ha gustado por todos estos años de mi? Yo se que estabas enamorado de mi, siempre lo supe pero – ella iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento se quedo callado. Saga procesaba cada una de las preguntas, mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente a los de ella.

Saori se sintió apenada luego de que analizo cada una de las preguntas que le habia dicho a Saga, no era el momento, o tal vez si. No lo sabia ella estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, quería respuestas de muchas cosas y de el también tenia más preguntas que hacerles pero sabia que ese no era el momento. Sabia que el estaba enamorado de ella, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, el fue amigo y compañero de clases de Milo en la Universidad, ella sabia bastante de el, pero habían cosas en las cual ella necesitaba respuesta

-Perdoname – le dijo mientras fijaba su respuesta en otro lado, al ver que Saga habia guardado silencio – Supongo que eso fue hace mucho, y ahorita ya tienes una pareja a la cual le debes respeto. Olvida mis preguntas – sintió como Saga tomaba su mano, volvió a fijar su mirada en la de el

-Te iba a responder, antes que me hablaras. Por otro lado, no tengo pareja desde hace dos años, tampoco fue una larga relación – murmuro Saga esas cinco palabras, ambos rieron por el tono en que lo dijo. Cuando ambos dejaron de reir, Saori espero paciente las respuestas de Saga, quien ya habia empezado a responder y confesarle sus preguntas.

_Esta historia pronto continuara..._

* * *

**N/A: **Se que el pobre Kardia le ha tocado rudo en lo que va de historia y no digan _"No te gusta Kardia" _para nada, es un personaje extraordinario. No se preocupen mi adorado padre Kardia encontrara el amor definitivo... Más adelante...

**NOTA: **Aquí les dejo las edades respectivas de cada personaje, a medida que vayan apareciendo más personajes se los voy anexando. Aquí dejo los que han salido (hasta ahora)

Shaka: 29 años; Milo: 26 años; Saori: 24 años; Saga y Kanon: 27 años; Tethis: 27 años; Aioros: 27 años; Aioria: 26 años; Apolo: 55 años

Kardia: 50 años; Degel: 52 años; Seiya y Jabu: 24 años; Shaina: 25 años; Ciro: 3 años; Tenma: 52 años; Camus: 29 años; Shura: 25 años

DeathMask: 28 años; Afrodita: 35 años; Demian: 10 años.


	7. Lazos de Hermanos

**Aclaratoria: **Saint Seiya NO me pertenece, solo al gran Kurumada...

Capitulo Dedicado a otra pareja preferida Kanon y Tethis

**Aclaratoria 2:**Tengo claro que es un **Saga x Saori**, pero ya hemos visto bastante del lado familiar de Saori ¿Y mi Saga? Aqui vamos a conocer un poco de su familia (más adelante también)

**PD:** _Esta en construcción una serie de One-Shot basados en las vivencias (más importantes) de cada uno de los personajes secundarios de la historia. En el Summary estaran identificadas como -Historia Paralela- OJO la finalidad de esto es que se conozca un poco más a los personajes, quien desee leerlo y lo más importante! Fue un antojo mio de querer hacerlo jejeje :D Sin más nada que decir..._

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**Lazos de Hermanos**

**EDIFICIO B – CONSULTORIO - Piso 5**

Tethis estaba esa noche de guardia, reposaba tranquilamente en la comodidad de su silla, mientras su hijo Demian dormia en la camilla donde ella atendia a las pacientes. Su consultorio era muy parecido a lo que ella más le gustaba: El Mar

Las paredes estaban pintadas con un color azul muy claro, donde habían calcomanías y cuadro de animales marinos. Su escritorio era negro, totalmente, a diferencia de su silla que era colo aguamarina. Detrás de ella habia un dibujo de la Sirenita de Disney.

-¿Qué estare comiendo que estoy panzona? – se pregunto Tethis, mientras miraba como su barriga habia crecido. Los médicos se comunicaban por los radios, para saber que todos estaban dispuestos a las emergencias, sin embargo ella apago el suyo con la excusa de que su hijo estaba durmiendo. Necesitaba pensar. Y esos pensamientos estaban concentrados en Kanon.

Hace varios meses que su relación estaba muy inestable, aproximadamente hace cuatro meses. El motivo nadie lo sabia ni ellos mismos. Peleaban por cosas totalmente innecesarias, ¿Quién debe comprar el agua para beber? Esa responsabilidad era de Tethis pero ella la peleaba igual ¿Quién debe pagar el alquiler? Kanon paga el alquiler pero igual lo discute. Cosas innecesarias, tomando en cuenta que estas actitudes no la hacen en presencia de Demian.

Tethis reviso su teléfono celular, tenia una foto guardada cuando ella y Kanon estaban de novios, hace más de 10 años. Ambos tenían 16 años, Kanon lucia una enorme sonrisa, la habia abrazado por el pecho para intentar darle un beso, mientras ella ponía cara de desprecio entre risas. Esa foto era por la cual surgia la pregunta de Tethis ¿Qué nos paso? ¿Nos absorbio el trabajo? No sabe, solo estaba nostálgica.

-¿Sera que alejarnos será la solución? – pregunto ella a la nada, mientras miraba esa imagen y reprimia algunas lagrimas. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de unas sirenas, cuando se asomo por la ventana y vio a la ambulancia y a dos patrullas de policía. Sintio una punzada en el estomago pero la ignoro – Seguramente trajeron a otro antisocial herido – comento al ver que varias motos llegaban también. Cuando volvió a sentarse Camus entro corriendo con cara de pánico – Vas a despertar a Demina – le reprocho

-Tenemos una emergencia y debes estar presente – Camus era el hijo mayor del Cardiologo Degel Di'ALvarez, quien a su vez era el Jefe de Emergencias. LA voz de Camus no sono como una orden, y una cara de angustiado. Tethis se levanto de su asiento y se acomodo.

-Que tenemos?

-Heridos por enfrentamiento entre bandas. Policias y ladrones – Tethis dejo libre un suspiro

-Que más? Cuantos heridos a gravedad? Necesita donantes? Para empezar con esa parte mientras entras a operar

-Si uno de gravedad – dijo con pena, Tethis volvió a mirarlo – Es tu esposo Tethis. Kanon esta grave – Los ojos de Tethis reflejaron el dolor que invadio su cuerpo, dejo su boca medio abierta. No titubeo ni un segundo cuando salio corriendo y las lagrimas empezaron a hacerse presente en su rostro. Camus iba detrás de ella.

_-Y yo pensando en alejarme – _Pensaba ella mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras para llegar a emergencias. Seco sus lagrimas con la bata blanca. Apenas entro a la emergencias el otro medico de guardia lo estaba atendiendo

-Tethis tu te mantienes al margen – le ordeno el Doctor – No vas a intervenir, y si te pones nerviosa te saco de la sala de Cirugia

-Si sr Degel –asintio – Solo… – Tethis aguanto la respiración para evitar unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que querían salir. Tuvo que cumplir con todos los procedimientos de limpieza e higiene. Sin perder de vista a su esposo. Kanon estaba en la camilla, le habían recortado las ropas, Camus lo estaba atendiendo rápidamente. Limpiaron con gasas la sangre de su cuerpo. Estaba entubado, le estaban dando oxigeno artificial, sus pulmones estaban colapsados y el parecia estar inconciente. Cuando se acerco y vio con más detalle el cuerpo de Kanon, pudo percibir la bala que estaba muy cerca de su corazón. Una estaba en su pierna derecha la cual Camus retiro con rapidez. Tethis se puso cerca de su esposo y prestar ayuda si la necesitaba

-Mu – hablo Degel con autoridad – Atento a los latidos del corazón, presión sanguínea y alguna alteración. Camus hare la incisión, todo lo que te diga debes hacerlo con cuidado, esta perdiendo sangre muy rápido, lo primero es encontrar alguna hemorragia, luego sacamos la bala

-Entendido padre – respondio Camus

-Yo ayudare – el otro medico de la vieja escuela como los llamaban habia entrado

-Gracias por venir Manigoldo – Degel explico rápidamente lo que tenían que hacer. Manigoldo asintió. Los tres doctores a operar con el conjunto de todas las enfermeras listas a acatar ordenes. Empezaron a operar. Serafina la hermana menor de Camus también enfermera le acerco una silla a Tethis, la cual la tomo y la ubbico donde estaba la cabecera de la camilla, no quería colocarse a los laterales para no causar alguna interrupción. Tethis empezó a acariciar las mejillas de Kanon, pego su frente con la de el, mientras dejaba libre las lagrimas de angustia, tenia varias punzadas en el estomago que se obligo a masajearlas.

-No te puedes morir – le susurro entre lagrimas a KAnon que estaba inconciente – Quedate conmigo…

* * *

En la habitación donde descansaba Saori, Saga se despertó asustado. Tenia la respiración agitada y sudaba frio, algo estaba pasando. Nunca se despertaba tan exaltado, puso su mano en el pecho. Algo malo le habia pasado a Kanon, o eso fue el primer pensamiento que se le cruzo

* * *

Tethis miraba con atención el procedimiento de la cirugía. Degel, Camus y Manigoldo estaban dando lo mejor, ya habían sacado la bala de su pierna y la suturaron. Los tres doctores trabajaban con cuidado y rapidez al mismo tiempo, habían dado con la hemorragia.

-Doctor Degel – hablo Mu sin apartar la vista de todas las maquinas de control – La presión sanguínea esta bajando

-Yo puedo donar sangre – hablo Tethis rápidamente

-No – sentencio Manigoldo con severidad. –

-Pero…

-No puedes Tethis. – sentencio – Serafina…

-Ya tengo a los donantes – respondio la enfemera antes que Manigoldo culminara de hablar. Serafina se movia con rapidez, Tethis habia tomado la mano de Kanon con fuerzas

-No me dejes – susurro de nuevo – No ahora… No… ahora

* * *

**_Recuerdo – Hace 10 años_**

_Tethis caminaba por los extensos pasillos de la secundaria. Geist su mejor amiga la acompañaba_

_-¿Estas segura? – pregunto cerca de ella_

_-Si – murmuro Tethis – El director me pidió hablara con mi padre y el responsable. No podre continuar… no podre… graduarme – Geist abrazo a su amiga que se desmorono ante las ultimas palabras_

_-Tranquila catira – le hablo Geist – Debes hablar con el responsable._

_-A el no le va a importar – murmuro mientras secaba sus lagrimas_

_-No saques conclusiones que no sabes – Tethis miro a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos. Geist con sus pulgares – Calmate amiga._

_-Que le dire a mi papá? – pregunto – Me va a matar… Mi mamá también._

_-Mi casa esta disponible en todo caso, mi familia nunca te cerrara las puertas – el timbre de clases sono, indicaba que era hora de regresar a clases._

_En clases de Biología, Geist y Tethis habían llegado un poco retardadas. La mirada de la profesora se centro con frialdad sobre Tethis, la cual se sintió incomodada y humillada. Suponía que el director ya había hablado con los docentes. Geist miro a la profesora con reproche_

_-¿Por qué no me sorprende su conducta Srta Pereira? ¿Acaso es complice o su alcahueta? – Geist estuvo a punto de responder, pero Tethis le tomo la mano, le hizo entender que no importaba. Tethis sintió que todos la miraban, ella aun tenia los ojos rojos de llorar. Sus ojos verdes eran más claros. Cuando miro a sus otros compañeros del Salón vio a Kanon que la miraba con preocupación, el la estaba esperando para que se sentara a su lado. Sin embargo ella negó y se sento lejos de toda la clase. _

_Aquella hora de clases fue eterna. Como si las cosas no hubieran empeorado, la profesora comenzó a hablar sobre el embarazo precoz y que le pasaba a las madres prematuras. Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, Tethis se levanto con tanta prisa y se fue del salón, Kanon la siguio también._

_-Tethis – llamaba el joven de 17 años también - ¡Tethis Detente! – La rubia corria por los pasillos convertida en un mar de lagrimas. _

_-Deja de seguirla Kanon – le grito Aioros que venia detrás de el, en compañía de Geist y Saga su gemelo. Kanon tuvo que detenerse cuando Aiorios lo llamo_

_-NO!- le hablo con severidad – Algo le pasa… Ella no es así_

_\- Estara en las gradas – hablo Geist frente a sus compañeros de clases – Quedamos en vernos allí. _

_-Gracias Geist – Kanon beso la frente de su amiga y corrió en la dirección que habia tomado Tethis. Kanon era el mejor deportista de todo el colegio, tenia varias medallas doradas por sus logros. Además de estar becado por el colegio por su rendimiento. Cuando vio a la rubia en las gradas del campo de Voleiboll con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Alzaba los hombros con agite, sabia que estaba llorando ¿Por qué? Se pregunto Kanon mientras se acercaba lentamente._

_Cuando se acerco a ella se coloco frente a ella, acariciando esa melena rubia_

_-Tethis ¿Qué pasa? – ella negó – Mirame – volvió a negar – _

_-No…Dejame…Alejate – le dijo entre sollozos_

_-No voy a irme hasta que me digas…_

_-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! – grito Tethis mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos de la chica estaban hinchados, los parpados rojos y sus ojos de un verde muy claro. La nariz también estaba roja. Aquella confesión hizo que Kanon se asombrara, era una noticia que de verdad no esperaba.-El director me ha dado una prórroga, me pidió el nombre del responsable pero no te nombre-_

_-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? _

_-Porque tu tienes un futuro, tienes muchas oportunidades. Yo no…_

_-Pero que cosas dices Tethis… Igual puedes…_

_-Mi papá me va a echar de la casa, mi madre también. Voy a perder todo. – Tethis se puso de pie – Ahora si me permites, déjame estar sola para saber que voy a hacer. – Kanon la tomo por el brazo para que no se fuera_

_-¿Y yo que pinto aqui? ¿Nada?_

_-Kanon…_

_-Tethis, tu y yo venimos siendo novios desde hace dos años – hablo seriamente – Este fue un descuido de los dos. Pero más mío. ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola?_

_-Si – admitió – Tienes muchas cosas a tu favor_

_-Tethis tu eres la mejor en el equipo de Voleiboll. También tienes cosas a favor solo dime ¿Qué te dijo el director? ¿Te dio la oportunidad de seguir estudiando?_

_-Pero a distancia. Kanon mira no quiero que tengas problemas con Apolo_

_-¿Apolo?_

_-El es tu tutor legal. Te ha dado todo, esta noticia lo dejara devastado. Piensa en el, en Saga en.._

_-¡¿COMO PIENSO EN LOS DEMÁS SI TU ERES QUIEN ME IMPORTA AHORITA?! – grito Kanon_

_-KAnon, por favor – suplico Tethis aguantando las lagrimas – Geist…_

_-Tethis, no te voy a dejar sola ¿Entiendes? – Tethis se asombro –Ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Hicimos una promesa, yo voy a cumplirla. No se si quieres dejarme…_

_-Kanon – sururro Tethis_

_-Pero yo no te voy a dejar, ahora con más motivo sabiendo que vas a tener un hijo mio. Yo buscare trabajo en caso que Apolo no quiera apoyarme, tu seguiras tu sueño de ser Doctora y te prometo que así va a hacer._

_-¿De… Verdad? – Kanon la jalo con suavidad para recostarla en su pecho y abrazarla_

_-Estamos juntos Tethis, aunque tengamos solo 17 años, te prometo hacerme cargo de ti y de nuestro hijo. – Tethis se aferro más al abrazo de su novio – Además ¿Cómo crees que te iba a dejar sola? ¿Acaso tu te embarazaste sola? SI eso paso… ¡Auch! – Tethis pellizco la espalda de KAnon mientras aguantaba la risa –_

_-¿Qué sucederá con tus becas?_

_-Que se las den a otra persona. Solo importas tu Tethis. Vamos a hablar con el director, yo lo enfrento._

_-Kanon…_

_-Ya deja de llorar, que te vas a poner fea y arrugada._

_-¿Nunca me vas a dejar verdad? ¿Nunca?_

_-No Tethis, nunca te voy a dejar_

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

La mano de Tethis tomaba la de Kanon, ella recordaba aquella escena en el que su relación se consolido. Su padre el empresario Julian Solo le ofrecio una casa, a su hija, pero corto todos sus gastos económicos, todo iba a ser responsabilidad de Kanon por haber embarazado a su hija. El empresario estaba en desacuerdo con la decisión de los dos jóvenes. LE habia dicho a su hija que en caso de que ella no quisiera tenerlo, el aborto era una muy buena solución. Apolo al enterarse de aquello, trajo a la casa a Kanon y a Tethis, quien recibió el apoyo de la familia de Aioros. Tethis sintió un pequeño apretón

-¡Kanon! – exclamo al ver que su esposo le apretaba la mano.

-Sigue estando bajo los efectos de la anestesia – Hablo Degel – Pero supongo que todo salio bien después de todo…

-No era una hemorragia lo de Kanon, tremendo susto que nos dio – comento Camus mientras se sentaba a descansar , Manigoldo se encargo de terminar la cirugía. Tethis vio la hora ¿6 horas en cirugia? ¿Se habia dormido? ¿Demian? Tethis puso cara de terror

-Son las cinco de la mañana Tethis – le dijo Degel – Anda a atender a tu hijo, ya sabes que tu esposo esta fuera de peligro. De igual manera necesitamos hablar contigo. Un asunto importante – Tethis asintió, beso la frente de Kanon y se fue atender a su hijo que debía estar aun durmiendo en la camilla del consultorio de su madre.

* * *

**10:00 am - Habitación de Saori**

Kardia en compañía de sus hijos Shaka y Milo habían regresado a la habitación donde descansaba Saori. Ya la joven no estaba completamente acostada, ya le habían dado permiso para semi-sentarse y empezar a caminar.

Saga habia pasado la noche en vela, sentia que algo no estaba bien dentro de el. Llamo a Kanon muchas veces y paso mensajes pero no fueron respondidos.

-Increible – comento Shaka leyendo el periodico sentado en la orilla de la camilla donde descansaba Saori – Hubo un enfrentamiento entre bandas. Los antisociales fueron abatidos todos, solo uno sobrevivio pero está en terapia intensiva del hospital de la cárcel. Además hay dos oficiales heridos, uno de ellos dicen que fue gravemente.

-¿No dicen a que escuadron pertenecia?

-No – negó Shaka. En ese instante tocaron la puerta – Adelante – cuando la puerta se abrio entro Aioros en compañía de su padre y su hermano. Saori se sintió un poco asustada

-No te preocupes Saori – hablo rápidamente Aioria – No te asustes con nosotros. Seiya tiene días desaparecido

-¿Desaparecido? – pregunto Kardia –

-No esta totalmente desaparecido – comento Apolo – responde los mensajes, solo que se ha alejado – Aioros trajo unos regalos a Saori quien los recibió con gusto. En la habitación llego otra visita más.

-Demian – le hablo Saori al verlo - ¿Qué te trae por aqui? – el niño miro a su tio Saga con lagrimas en los ojos. Luego vio a Aioros y Aioria

-Demian – se acerco Apolo al niño

-Abuelo, tios – Demian tenia los puños fuertemente apretados, sus nudillos estaban en blanco -Mi mamá no estaba en el consultorio cuando me desperté. Estaba solamente Serafina… - el niño volvió a tomar Aire – Serafina me dijo… Que… Mi…Papá…

-¿Qué paso con Kanon Demian? – pregunto Saga rápidamente

-Fue operado ayer de emergencias – Camus lucia un rostro bastante cansado cuando entro a la habitación – Estuvimos seis horas operándolo. En el enfrentamiento de ayer el fue el que salio gravemente herido, tenia una bala alojada a centímetros del corazón. Ahorita Tethis se encuentra con el en la Sala de recuperación. – Aioros se acerco a abrazar a su pequeño sobrino para abrazarlo. Mientras Saga salio corriendo de la habitación.

-Sr Apolo – hablo Saori - ¿Por qué…?

-¿Demian me dice abuelo? – el señor de cabellos rojizos removió los cabellos del niño que estaba en brazos de Aioros – Yo crie a Saga y a Kanon desde que Aspros muriera. Defteros era su tutor legal pero aun así los tres vivian conmigo. Kanon dice que yo soy una figura paterna que el no conocio de niño. Por eso Demian tiene esa crianza.

-Vaya… - murmuro Saori – No lo sabia

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mis sobrinos Saori. – la joven bajo su mirada – Y por eso quise hacerte la visita. Hablar frente a tu padre y hermanos, no conoces muchos a mis sobrinos y Seiya forma parte de esto. Solo quiero serte sincero

-¿Respecto a que? – pregunto Shaka

-Además que Seiya es un…

-Milo! – interrumpio Kardia. Apolo se acerco a Saori para que lo que iban a hablar solo se quedara entre los dos

* * *

**Sala de recuperaciones**

Kanon habia despertado hace tres horas, una hora después de la operación. Estaba acostado deleitándose con la hermosa vista que tenia. Tethis estaba allí sentada, al lado de el acariciando sus cabellos, pero con la mirada un poco perdida

-¿Qué piensas? – pregunto

-Estuve a punto de perderte Kanon. Aunque ames tu trabajo…

-Aja?

-No quiero que sigas en la calle. Arriesgando tu vida… Ayer casi la pierdes – la voz de la mujer se quebró – Debes cuidarte – estas dos palabras sonaron a una orden para Kanon

-Cuando uno es policía lamentablemente te haces enemigos de las bandas. De narcotraficantes, pranes. La vida de uno siempre esta en peligro – Tethis dejo de acariciar su cabello. Sus ojos reflejaron la furia que tenia

-Entonces la próxima vez procura que te den en el corazón! – dijo furiosa. Kanon la tomo de la mano

-Mirame – ella negó – Tethis, MIrame – ella lo miro con el rabillo del ojo. En ese momento entro Manigoldo

-Espero no interrumpir – dijo sonriente

-Llego justo a tiempo – dijo a Tethis – Me iban a despedir por maltrato al cliente – Manigoldo solto una carcajada – Ahora dime Dr MAnigoldo ¿Por qué cuando entre en pabellón y quise ser donante no me dejaron?

-Recuerdas que hace un mes mandamos a hacer una serie de exámenes a todo el personal de la clínica – Tethis asintió – Revisa estos exámenes y veras el porque – cuando Manigoldo entrego el sobre a Tethis quien de inmediato lo reviso. Sus ojos parecieron salirse, estaba asombrada por lo que habia leído allí.

-¿Embarazada ? – Pregunto. Kanon también volteo a mirarla con asombro – Pero… - Tethis se miro su barriga

-Cuando será el día en que nosotros podamos tener un hijo planificado – Manigoldo volvió a soltar una carcajada ante el comentario de Kanon – Los dos han sido una sorpresa.

-Su vida esta llena de sorpresa entonces – comento Manigoldo riéndose. Tethis aun no salía del asombro. Saga entro a la habitación

-Hermano! – exclamo Kanon al ver a Saga con cara de angustia – No te amargues, tengo una buena noticia

-Aparte de que estas vivo de milagro?

-Aparte – Saga puso los ojos en blanco – Estamos embarazados – Saga también se asombro al escuchar esa noticia – ¿Sera por eso que estarás tan de mal humor últimamente? – Tethis le dio un golpe en el brazo a su esposo. Manigoldo se retiró de la habitación riendo a todo cañón. Saga se sento en la camilla donde estaba su hermano.

-Vas a retirarte del trabajo de calle? – pregunto Saga

-Yo le dije lo mismo – comento Tethis. Kanon le tomo la mano a su esposa y miro fijamente a su hermano

-Te hablo en serio Kanon – hablo Saga molesto – Demian esta convertido en un mar de lagrimas alla arriba en la habitación de Saori – el policía se angustio al escuchar aquella noticia de su hijo– Esta preocupado por ti. Es un niño de 10 años, no le des el sufrimiento que tuvimos nosotros – los ojos de Saga dieron un ligero brillo – Ahora tienes un bebe en camino. Tomatelo en serio Kanon Damian

-Odio mi segundo nombre, asi como tu el tuyo Saga Gregorio – Tethis solto una pequeña risita, Kanon volteo a mirarla y apretó más su mano – Pedire el traslado. ME gusta mucho mi trabajo, pediré que me trasladen a la oficina o me trasladen a la zona de entrenamiento. Para los nuevos aspirantes ¿Les parece?

-Al menos no me preocupa que te maten en la calle – comento Saga riéndose.

-Me parece bien – dijo Tethis, Kanon la invito a sentarse más cerca, la intención de Kanon era acariciar el fruto que crecia en el vientre de su esposa. Con su mano libre tomo la de su hermano Saga

-Es una promesa. Ahora Saga ¿Cómo va el divorcio de Saori?

-Mañana debe ir a reunirse con los abogados de Seiya. Van a intentar llegar a un acuerdo si no es que se van a un juicio grande

-¿Y tu? – comento Kanon – ¿Tienes un buen abogado?

-Si – asintió Saga – Shura será mi representante

-¿El esposo de Geist? – pregunto Tethis, Saga asintió a la respuesta

-Esperemos que todo te salga bien hermano – hablo Kanon – Te mereces mucha felicidad luego de tanta tristeza.

-Tu también mereces felicidad

-La encontré hace 12 años, se intensifico hace 10 años ahora bueno… Deberias ver cuantos meses tienes TEthis, aunque por el estado de tu barriga debes tener unos tres u cuatro meses. – Tethis asintió, Kanon volvió a mirar a su hermano –

-Estoy bien Kanon de verdad… Como estoy fuera de servicio, el sr Kardia me dijo que podría cuidarla mientras el y Shaka debían regresar a la ciudad donde vivian

-Y eso?

-Van a vender todos los bienes que tienen allá para mudarse aca.

-Te ganaste al suegro hermano – Kanon se burlo.

-Un poco – Saga sonrio con pena – Ayer le confese a Saori me pregunto desde hace cuanto estaba enamorado de ella. Que es lo que me gusta de ella… – Kanon comenzo a reírse

-Le hubieras dicho, 'casi que desde que naci'

-Kanon! – reprocho Tethis – dime Saga, ignora a tu hermano. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad – Tethis y Kanon miraron fijamente a Saga – LE dije que me habia enamorado de ella… Desde la primera vez que la vi sonreir.

* * *

**ChanCHan! :D Creo que todos esperaban la larga confesión de Saga a Saori peeeeeeeeero (Si hay un pero porque soy muy ¿mala?) Nah! Sencillamente es algo que más adelante veremos, la verdadera confesión de Saga... Asi que!**

**Nos leemos luego :D**


	8. Tres Meses

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA! QUE LO DISFRUTEN

REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO! FELIZ 2015

* * *

**TRES MESES...**

Estos tres meses que han transcurridos han sido llenos de cambios para todos. Kanon y Tethis se encuentran en los preparativos del nuevo integrante a la familia, que acorde a los ecosonogramas resulto ser una niña, Tethis ya tiene 6 meses de embarazo, no solo ellos como padre, también Demian como hijo se encuentra completamente feliz y Saga como Tio y Padrino de la niña. Por otra parte Shaka y Kardia vendieron todos sus bienes en la ciudad del Oeste donde vivian, para mudarse al este cerca de Milo y Saori. Lograron adquirir una casa de tres pisos, pensando en el bienestar de Saori y su bebe.

Saori fue dada de alta a las dos semanas de ser operada, ya tenia un mes de gestación. Se mudo junto a su padre y hermano. Durante estos tres meses el Juicio de Saga no ha podido ser procesado, de igual manera el Divorcio de Saori. Algo ha estado retrasando los papeles para que ninguno de los dos juicios pueda continuar; la firma de Seiya.

**Ya de noche… **

Saori despertó en la madrugada, necesitaba tomarse unos medicamentos que Tethis le habia mandado por el embarazo. Estaba sola en aquella habitación, y aún más sola en aquella cama matrimonial. ¿Qué era lo que extrañaba?. Salió de la habitación directo a la cocina, todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas. Cuando estuvo en la cocina, se tomó el medicamento y a su vez se complació con uno de sus caprichos; torta de chocolate.

Mientras comia la luz de la Sala se encendio. EL corazón de Saori comenzo a palpitar rápidamente, se escucho el cierre de puertas con llaves. Las manos de Saori empezaron a Sudar. Empezo a oírse el caminar de alguien, un paso firme el otro no tanto, chocaba con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-Hola… bebe – Saori temblaba, cada noche era lo mismo, el le habia jurado cambiar y ella nuevamente le creyo

-Hola Seiya – murmuro, mientras se apresuraba a comer el ultimo bocado y lavar todo rápidamente

-No contabas con que llegara temprano hoy ¿Verdad? – Seiya se acerco dando tumbos hacia donde estaba Saori. La tomo por la mejillas con bastante fuerza

-_Esta borracho de nuevo –_penso Saori, su cuerpo reacciono instantáneamente, la pobre estaba temblando del miedo – Ya me iba a dormir, de verdad, me levante solo…

-Shhhh – Seiya le tapo la boca – Sabes que estoy molesto ¿verdad bebe? – Saori respiraba con nervios. - ¿Por qué firmaste los papeles?

-Eso ya no importa, estamos juntos…

-¡MENTIROSA! – grito Seiya. Saori como pudo se libero del agarre, abrazaba su barriga llena de miedo –

-Seiya por favor… - suplico llena de lagrimas

-No bebe, no me vengas a suplicar nada – dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba hacia ella, sus dedos empezaron a traquear – Tu sabias lo que te iba a esperar cuando decidiste vivir conmigo de nuevo

-Pense que ibas a cambiar, me lo prometiste – dijo en lagrimas. Seiya la habia acorralado y ella no se habia dado cuenta.

-_Saori…- _algo la estaba llamando en su inconsciente.

-Siempre prometo muchas cosas – Seiya sonrio con malicia. Ella seguía sollozando – Callate! – le ordeno mientras volvía apretar su mejilla –Ahora vamos a darte unas cuantas lecciones.

-_Saori – _la chica temblaba llena de miedo

-No Seiya – Seiya sonrió con malicia, mientras frotaba sus manos, ella se rodeó entre sus propios brazos – Seiya, por favor… Piensa en…

-_¡Saori! – _

_-_¡ESE NO ES MI HIJO! – Seiya levanto la mano. El cuerpo de Saori comenzó a dar sacudidas, sus lagrimas invadieron completamente su rostro

-¡_SAORI_! – escucho que la llamaban, sintió el calor de la mano de Seiya golpearle la cara, mientras le gritaba algunas groserías, intento apartarse pero Seiya la había tomado de nuevo por el brazo con mayor fuerzas, sintió su cuerpo convulsionar –

-Seiya… detente… por favor – suplico con lagrimas, imágenes de su padre y hermanos se vino a la mente. Sobrinos amigos todos. Se sentía desgraciada, habia perdido todo por darle una oportunidad a Seiya. Familia, amigos, un futuro.

\- ¡_SAORI_! ¡_SAORI_! – De repente una luz blanca se asomo en los ojos de Saori, su cuerpo no dejaba de dar sacudidas, comenzo a caminar hacia la luz. El sonido del llamado de su nombre se empezó a intensificar, se hizo más segador aquella luz, ella solo se dejo llevar. Cerro sus ojos de nuevo, y asi mismo dejar libre un ultimo suspiro.

-Saori estas bien? – Saori estaba gimoteando, miro a su alrededor angustiada, estaba en una habitación diferente a la que estaba, se toco cuerpo y cara, ambos mojados, llenos de sudor y lagrimas – Saori – alguien le apretó la mano, ella busco el dueño del tacto. Saga estaba sentado al lado de ella lleno de preocupación.

-¿Dónde esta Seiya?

-Aquí no esta Saori. Fue esa pesadilla, de nuevo. – Saori miro de nuevo a su alrededor, su padre Kardia estaba al otro lado de ella, también lleno de preocupación

-Bebe agua hija, tragos cortos – dijo Kardia alcanzándole el vaso de agua, Saori bebia el agua aun temblando.

-Tomate esto – Shaka habia aparecido en la habitación, en ningun momento hizo contacto visual con su hermana – Es un calmante – le entrego una diminuta pastilla – No le hara ningun daño al bebe – concluyo estas palabras y salio de la habitación.

-Yo… Yo…

-Tranquila hija – Kardia la abrazo fuertemente, ella busco su pecho y empezó a llorar nuevamente – Esta pesadilla va a acabar un día te lo prometo. – Saga respiraba con dificultad estaba incomodo por lo que estaba pasando Saori y el, no sabia como ayudar.

-Ya regreso – dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Saori

-¿A… donde…vas? – pregunto ella

-Estare aquí afuera. No ire a ningun lado, es de madrugada – Saori se volvió a recostar en los brazos de su padre mientras Saga abandono la habitación. Fuera del cuarto de Saori, Saga buscaba a Shaka.

En el ultimo piso de la casa, habia un balcón, donde se podía sentir la brisa fría de la noche. El cielo se veía completamente despejado sin que nada estropeara la vista. Shaka se encontraba allí, apoyado en el barandal del balcón mientras miraba hacia la nada. Saga se acerco en silencio, pudo observar como Shaka pasaba constantemente sus manos por el rostro.

-Que sucede Saga? – pregunto Shaka aun asi sin hacer contacto visual.

-Nada, solo venia a asomarme

-MI padre te mando?

-No, vine porque yo quise, tu padre no me pidió nada

-Como esta Saori? –

-Tu padre la abrazaba cuando Sali. Ella seguía llorando. – Saga se percato que Shaka apretaba las manos, negó varias veces mientras tomaba aire. – Shaka, yo…

-Gracias – murmuro Shaka

-Perdon? – pregunto Saga. Shaka se decidio hacer contacto visual por fin con su compañero. Tenia los parpados rojos, los ojos azules más claros de lo normal, estaban cristalinos

-Gracias por cuidar de ella. Por este apoyo que nos das, no deberías hacerlo. No es algo que te corresponde. No se si es por consideración, lastima, la verdad no lo se. Solo siento que debo agradecerte. Por el hospital, por darle asilo cuando todo este problema estallo. Siento que debo agradecerte. No es tu responsabilidad, de igual manera lo haces, como te dije no se si es lastima o consideración. O por Milo, que es tu amigo…

-No lo hago por lastima. Jamás lo haría. – Saga hablo con firmeza - Lo hago porque asi lo quiero, asi lo he decidido. Es algo que me nace del corazón. Saori me preocupa, siempre me ha preocupado, nunca la he dejado sola, siempre la he cuidado en la distancia. Nunca la dejaría a la deriva. Por ella yo daría muchas cosas – Shaka fruncio el ceño por un instante – Yo jamás le haría daño.

-Se honesto conmigo Saga. Sin vacilaciones, quiero que expreses aquí frente a mi todo lo que sientes por Saori.

-Estoy enamorado de ella – ambos cruzaron miradas serias – Jamás le haría daño, de verdad. Siempre estuve pendiente de todo lo que ella necesitara, la conozco muy bien, se lo que le gusta y que no. Que la hace feliz y que no. Cuando hablábamos con más frecuencia le decía que Seiya no era para el, que era muy joven para casarse y que el no era quien pintaba ser. Le dije que ella me gustaba y que me diera una oportunidad. Recientemente le pedi una oportunidad para demostrarle otra perspectiva de la vida.

-Ella no merece más sufrimiento Saga

-Y conmigo no los tendrá Shaka.

-Como puedes estar seguro de eso? – pregunto con la voz cortada Shaka, aun asi sabiendo reprimir las lagrimas – Sabes lo que me duele verla llorar? Noche tras noche llena de pesadillas de que ese… de que Seiya la maltratara. ¿Lo frustrante que es que yo no pude hacer nada? Sabiendo que las cosas se pudieron atacar a tiempo.

-Claro que te entiendo – respondio Saga – mire ese mismo dolor que hay en tus ojos en Milo por muchos años. Milo siempre me llamo, me busco para que lo ayudara, yo hacia lo que podía de verdad, pero ella debía darse cuenta. Mira Shaka, yo no vengo con proposiciones de matrimonio con tu hermana. Yo solo quiero demostrarle que hay segundas oportunidades, la vida nos regala una segunda para remendar muchas cosas. Ella esta embarazada, y yo voy a cuidar de ella. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, yo dije que la iba a cuidar, que iba a velar por su felicidad.

-La vida me ha hecho madurar muy rápido, he tenido pérdidas dolorosas. Momentos difíciles, Milo y Saori no vivieron lo que mi padre y yo vivimos. Supongo que es por ello que soy tan celoso con ella, cuidador. Temor a perderla. Temo a que sufra y tenga más dolores. Yo no quiero más tristezas, yo quiero felicidad y bienestar para ella. Por eso no confio en plenitud en tus palabras.

-Entiendo.

-Si de verdad quieres a mi hermana como dices, quiero hechos.

-Y lo tendras.

-De que manera? – pregunto SHaka

-Solamente cuando veas a tu hermana sonreir. Eso es lo que yo quiero para ella.

-Eso es de ver para creer – comento Shaka

-Lo veras – Saga y Shaka estrecharon las manos. Shaka fue a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana y su padre. Mientras Saga se quedo un rato en el balcón pensando por un rato.

**Mañana siguiente….**

**DESPACHO DE ABOGADOS**

**-**A ver DM – Dhoko, el jefe de abogados razonaba con lo que DM le acababa de decir. Shion también colega de Dohko y jefe también, no encontraba la razón suficiente – Estabas procesando lo que seria el Juicio de Saga por maltrato físico a Seiya, a su vez, que los papeles que elaboramos no fueron firmados. No entiendo…

-Por que Saga no ha firmado esos papeles? – pregunto Shion

-Claro que los firmo – DM mostro a sus jefes la copia. Ambos lo revisaron con cautela. En ese momento Shura quien también había sido llamado –

-Supongo que tenemos el mismo conflicto – comento Shura sacando los Papeles del Divorcio – Seiya es el que no ha firmado. Y ya llevamos los papeles al Abogado de Seiya.

-¿Quién es?

-Ikki Camacho, pertenece al Bufet de Abogados de Minos Buenaño – Shion dejo libre un suspiro

-Son una competencia dura – Sentencio Dohko – Conociendo a Minos, debe estar leyendo con lupas cada uno de los términos y condiciones de los papeles.

-Probablemente. – comento Shion asintiendo a las palabras de su colega – Ademas de hacer una jugada sucia.

-Muy propia de ellos – admitió Dohko

-Pero si es así, entonces aquí hay fichas que no encajan – comento Shura

-Cuales?

-Se ha citado a Seiya junto a sus abogados, en dos oportunidades para la revisión de papeles y llegar a cabo condiciones que sean beneficiosas para ambas – comentaba DM – En el caso del divorcio que sea más beneficioso para Saori debido que esta embarazada, y en estas dos oportunidades solo ha dado la cara Ikki, Seiya no ha aparecido

-¿Y entonces? – pregunto Shion molesto –

-Ikki dice que Seiya esta ausente, en viaje de negocios. – acoto Shura. Luego de varios minutos de silencio. DM se decidio a hablar

-¿No podemos comunicarnos con la familia de Seiya? A ver si saben algo –

-Se puede preguntar, pero no estoy seguro que nos sean firmes con las respuestas, es decir no sabemos si nos dicen o no la verdad. – Shura masajeaba su cuello, estos casos estaban llevando más tiempo de lo acordado

-Pero… - hablo DM mostrando una sonrisa triunfante

-¡PERO! – dijeron Dhoko y Shion al mismo tiempo. – Esto nos esta quitando tiempo DM – hablo SHion – necesitamos saber que es lo que pensaste, tenemos más casos que resolver.

-Saga y Aioros son muy buenos amigos. Son como hermanos – DM guiño el ojo a Shura, quien sonrio entendiendo las palabras de su amigo – Saga le urge el divorcio de alguna y otra manera

-Por qué? – pregunto Shion

-Shion que lento eres – acoto Dhoko – Saga siempre ha estado detrás de la hermana de Milo, por qué crees que Saga no duro mucho tiempo de noviazgo con tu hija? Cuánto duraron? Un mes?

-Tres semanas en realidad – Shion estuvo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que asintió rápidamente – ya entendí

-Puedo comunciarle la situación a Saga, y el que pregunte. Habrá más confianza probablemente. – comento Shura - ¿Qué dicen, tengo o no permiso?

-De igual manera lo harán – DM y Shura sonrieron triunfantes. Shion y Dohko abandonaron la habitación dejando a ese par solos.

-¿Encontraremos algo? – pregunto Shura mientras mandaba un texto a Saga.

-Parece que se te ha olvidado quien es Saga – dijo DM encendiendo un cigarrillo – Que cuando quiere algo, es capaz de mover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo.

-Cierto – admitió finalmente.

**Qta Esperanza**

Luego de una mala noche, Saori por fin consiguió dormir en tranquilidad, Kardia su padre dormia con ella, mientras Saga durmió en el sofá que estaba en la habitación. Saori tenia planes con Saga de salir, primero visitarían a Tethis ya que ella estaba próxima a tener el bebe y necesitaban comprar.

-Estas lista? – pregunto Saga desde el otro extremo de la puerta

-No – dijo ella – Pasa –

-Sigues en pijamas – comento asombrado – Que sucede? Si no quieres salir yo puedo llamar…

-No – negó ella rápidamente – Es que no se que ponerme.

-Bueno, tienes pantalones, camisas…

-En realidad quiero ponerme un vestido

-Adelante, tienes muchos. Te van a quedar muy bien

-¿Y si se nota mi barriga?

-¿Por qué quieres ocultarla? – Saori suspiro. Oculto su mirada de la de Saga. El cerro la puerta de la habitación y se acerco a ella - ¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero que me vean la barriga, no quiero que sepan que estoy embarazada… Yo – respiraba con agitación, no quería llorar de nuevo, sin embargo una lagrima rebelde se escapo. Saga la limpio de su rostro.

-Entonces ponte algo cómodo, de igual manera cuando tengas seis meses no la podras ocultar. No niegues a tu hijo

-No lo niego a el… Niego

-AL padre y la circunstancias – ella asintió – Bueno muchos quisiéramos negar esa parte, pero la vida te lo ha puesto así. Ponte algo con el que te sientas comoda.

-¿Qué te gustaría que me pusiera? – pregunto ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Quisiera que te pusieras algo con lo que te sientas comoda – admitió el – Algo con el que no estes en la calle ocultando cosas que no puedes – Saga poso su mano en la pequeña barriga que tenia Saori – Algo con lo que te sientas tu misma

-Es decir ¿Qué puedo salir en ropa intima? Ya que asi me gusta andar – dijo ella riéndose, Saga alzo los hombros

-Bueno – Saga carraspeo – No me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacer afuera si alguien se sobre pasa. Además recuerda que vamos con Kanon.

-Sabes. Has sido el único al que dejo que me toque la barriga – Saori mostro una sonrisa timida, la mano de Saga seguía en la barriga de ella, daba masajes en la barriga de ella. Saori llevo su mano junto a la de el – Gracias Saga, por… -

-Siempre estare para ti – agrego el – Esto es un reto para ti, quiero que sepas que yo voy a ayudarte a afrontar esto. No estas ni estaras sola, de nuevo – los ojos de Saori se iluminaron ante estas palabras

-Saga… yo… - Saori tartamudeaba no encontraba las palabras exactas para responderle. Saga por otro lado se acerco a ella y dio un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que Saori se sonrojara.

-Te espero afuera – guiño el ojo y salio. Saori busco entre sus cosas, un vestido blanco que pertenecia a su madre. Kardia se lo habia regalado hace muchos años. Era un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas, la parte superior quedaba como una blusa, tenia un corte en "v" el cual mostraba solo la abertura de sus pechos. Unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello lila suelto. Se miro en el espejo y allí estaba, el pequeño bulto, apenas se notaba. Salio de su habitación. Shaka su hermano leia un libro, Kardia veía la tv junto a Saga. Al salir todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-Vaya… - murmuro Saga

-¿Me queda mal?

-Al contrario – dijo Kardia – Luces espectacular, tal cual como lucia tu madre. – Saori sonrio apenada. Saga tomo su billetera y la cartera de Saori, las llaves de la camioneta. Listos para salir.

-A donde van? – pregunto Shaka

-Vamos al Restaurant del Hermano de Tethis – comento Saga – Va a hacer una pequeña reunión sobre el nacimiento de su nueva sobrina, nos ha invitado.

-Y por que Saori va contigo? – pregunto SHaka

-Y a ti que te sucede? – pregunto Kardia un poco indignado por la conducta de su hijo.

-Yo la invite – respondio Saga – Ella acepto. – Shaka fruncio el ceño –

-Vayan hijos. Saga si se les hace muy tarde se van a donde Milo – Saga asintió. Saori se despidió con un beso y abrazo de su padre y hermano. Siguio el caminar de Saga quien ya estaba preparando el carro para salir, dejando a un Kardia molesto por la actitud de su hijo mayor, y a Shaka incomodo por la Salida de Saga y Saori.

**Zona Residencial Vista Nueva – Casa 10**

**_-_**¡KANON LLAMA A SAGA Y PREGUNTALE SI YA VA EN CAMINO! – Tethis grito desde el otro extremo de la casa. Kanon estaba afuera preparando todo en el auto. Kanon tenia una Autana como la de su hermano Saga, la diferencia era el color, era tornasolada

-Papa – Demian cargaba la cartera de su madre, en su espalda llevaba un morral, dispuesto a dárselo a su padre para que lo guardara en la maleta - ¿Por qué mi mamá grita tanto?

-Porque es una demente – Kanon comenzó a reírse. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación?

-¿Quiénes irán a la reunión de hoy?

-Bueno estarán los hermanos de tu mamá. Estará tu tío Saga, creo que va con Saori. Y supongo que los colega de ella.

-Bueno… Sera aburrido.

-Encontraras a alguien con quien hablar, te lo prometo y si estás muy aburrido, me das una excusa perfecta para regresarnos temprano. – Demian sonrio a su padre, juntaron sus puños en complicidad. Tethis ya habia cerrado la puerta de la casa, venia con una camisa de cuadros y un mono-licra negro, en vista que ya nada de su ropa le quedaba.

-¡Buenas Tardes Srta Tethis! – gritaron desde la casa de al lado. Demian quien no se habia subido al carro aun, miro con furia al hombre que la habia llamado.

-Hola Isaac! – dijo ella alegremente - ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-No tan bien como a ti preciosa – dijo el. Kanon fruncio el ceño

-Papá me das permiso para partirle las ventanas de la casa esta vez?

\- Permiso concedido. Además recuerda espicharle los cauchos del carro. – murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta. Se acerco para abrir la del co-piloto donde iba Tethis

-Buen Dia Sargento Kanon – dijo Isaac - ¿Cómo me le trata la vida? Ya se siente mejor? Mire que se vio grave en la última situación.

-Hola Isaac, si estoy bien. La vida me trata muy bien para que quejarme – comentaba mientras ayudaba a Tethis subir a la camioneta.

-Que bueno que no fue muy grave. Imagínese iba a dejar sola a su esposa, en manos de cualquier caballero que quisiera pretenderla.

-De igual manera iba a vivir, y si mi tiempo de vida hubiera sido de minutos, la muerte me hubiera llevado a mi y a cualquier iluso que quisiera acercarse a mi esposa ¿No le parece? –Tethis lo fulmino con la mirada – La vida nos da segunda oportunidades para remendar algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, sigo vivo y listo para apartar de mi vista a todos los osados. Feliz Dïa – comento sonriente

-Fe…Feliz DIa… - comento el joven Isaac nervioso. Viendo como Kanon encendia la camioneta y partia a toda marcha.

-No tienes porque ser tan pedante con el – se quejaba Tethis – EL solo quiso ser amable

-Pues es muy amable – protesto Demian

-Hazme un favor – le dijo Kanon – Dile que se controle, de verdad. Me esta haciendo enojar, se lo he pasado varias veces, pero esta y la anterior no.

-Cual anterior?

-Cuando te vio las piernas mamá – acoto Demian. – No me gusta que te diga cosas, y menos enfrente de papá – Demian se cruzo de brazos-

-Hablare con el hijo – Tethis se volteo para mirar a su hijo y sonreírle, luego agarro la mano de Kanon y la apretó con fuerzas, el la miro molesto – Te lo prometo. Tienen razón ha pasado los limites- Kanon apretó también la de ella – Kan… Kan

-No puedo mirarte estoy manejando –

-El semáforo está en rojo – Kanon dejo libre un suspiro y volteo a mirarla – No me vas a perder. Tenemos más de diez año juntos ¿Crees que te cambiaria? ¿A estas altura?

-No es eso – Kanon acariciaba la mano de Tethis – No me gusta. Y ya, no me gusta y punto.

-Hablare con el.

-Eso espero – el Semaforo cambio a Verde. Y Kanon arranco, directo al restaurant del hermano de Tethis.

**Apto de Saga**

Saori esperaba tranquila en el Sofa de aquel apartamento donde habia dormido hace tiempo ya. Aquel dia que Saga le dio un calor de hogar diferente, el día que habia visto a Seiya con otra. Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron sentirse mal, asi que los desecho.

Saga apareció frente a ella vistiendo un pantalón de vestir negro junto a unos zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca manga larga de botones. Llevaba en su brazo izquierdo la chaqueta del pantalón. Los ojos de Saori no dejaron de verlo, Saga lucia completamente diferente.

-Tan mal me veo? – bromeo

-No… yo… - Saori sentia las manos sudar – Estas… Bien – Saga sonrio. Saco su tlf ya que tenia rato sonando – Sucedió algo malo Saga? – el se quedo pensativo por un rato.

-No, no – mintió – Nada malo, solo un mensaje de Kanon que me diera prisa. Vamos – Saga le ofrecio su mano, el cual ella tomo temblosorosa – No tienes porque estar tan nerviosa – dijo burlon – Conmigo no te va a pasar nada

-Lo se – admitió Saori aun sin saber porque estaba tan nerviosa. – Saga… ¿Y que haremos alla?

-No se, conociendo a Tethis supongo que comer, hablar y bailar, eso es lo de ella bailar

-¿Bailar?

-Si ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso… es que…

-No sabes – murmuro Saga, Saori asintió con mucha pena

– No quiero que vayas a pasar Vergüenza, de verdad Saga, mejor llévame a mi casa-

-¿Y quien dijo que me harias pasar Verguenza? – pregunto – Si no quieres bailar puedes permanecer sentada hablando con Aioros y Apolo, yo también puedo quedarme a tu lado…

-Yo quiero que disfrutes tu velada

-Yo también quiero que la disfrutes. Sabes hagamos algo – Saga dejo la cartera de Saori en la mesa, dejo su chaqueta en el mueble – Pondre algo suave para bailar - prendio el equipo de sonido que habia en aquella habitación. – Ven, yo te enseño a bailar. – Saori empezó a reir nerviosa. Saga la tomo de la mano – Ven una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y la otra sujeta la mia. Solo déjate llevar – Por instinto Saori miro hacia el piso, a donde estaban los pies de Saga, el puso una mano en su cadera.

**"****_El Bulevar – Restaurant"_**

En el restaurante se encontraban todos ya, Camus y su hermana, Milo, Shaina y Ciro, Kanon, Tethis y Demian, Apolo, Aioros y Aioria también, como parte de la familia de Kanon. Todos listo para recibir a los hermanos mayores de Tethis

-Estas nervioso Kan? – murmuro Aioros

-Lo normal – respondio mientras daba un trago a su vaso de Wisky

-Creo que si lo estas – bromeo Aioria. Apolo se unio a bromear con sus hijos sobre Kanon. Tethis se levanto de su asiento llena de felicidad. Por la puerta principal del Restaurante, entro un hombre de cabellos oscuros, iba apoyado de un baston, mientras tenia sujetada su cabello con una moñera. Camino lo más rápido que pudo al ver a su hermana embarazada. Detrás de el aparecieron dos hombres más. Ambos de cabellos claros, a pesar de tener ciertas similitudes la realidad es que eran Morochos.

Kanon al ver al hermano de Tethis entrar, se ahogo con su trago, quedándose helado completamente, su memoria viajo hace tres meses, cuando hubo aquel enfrentamiento en el que Kanon salio gravemente herido.

-¡BAIAN! – exclamo Tethis, quien fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por su hermano mayor – Io, Sorrento – exclamo aun más llena de felicidad – Hace cuanto tiempo – Tethis se le quebró la voz – Los extrañaba.

-Y nosotros a ti hermanita – respondio Baian.

-Que sucede Kanon? – pregunto Aioria viendo la expresión de asombro de su hermano de crianza.

-Él es 'el Magnate' – murmuro

-Que? – pregunto Aioros

-Recuerdan que hace tres meses cuando fui llevado de emergencias – todos los que oian asintieron – Fue un enfrentamiento entre bandas?

-Aja! – murmuraron todos

-Fue contra el –

-¿Que? – exclamaron todos

-Sí, el es dueño de uno de los más grandes club de la ciudad

-El C'mon Girl – murmuro Milo uniéndose a la conversación. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo – Bueno si, lo conozco. Aja sigue…

-Esa noche en el enfrentamiento, teníamos la orden de arrestar al 'oscuro'

-Que es uno de los más grandes traficantes de la zona – acoto Apolo

-No sabíamos que ese sujeto era escolta de Baian. Cuando fuimos a atraparlo, el salio disparándonos, es cuando hiere a la esposa de Shura. Entonces empezó el tiroteo, más gente empezó a salir a defender el club, y en esos el.

-Es decir – analizo Aioros - ¿Qué la bala que casi te mata fue la de el?

-Si, fue allí cuando el tiroteo ceso. O eso fue lo que me comentaron los demás – las miradas de Kanon y Baian se cruzaron. EL hermano de Tethis se acerco a Kanon

-Kanon – estrecho su mano para saludar. Kanon también se la estrecho. – Debemos hablar cuñado. Por el bien de mi hermana y mi sobrino. Es decir tu esposa e hijo.

-Hijos, recuerda que viene una en camino – Baian asintió alejándose con Kanon de la multitud. Aioria bailaba con alguna chica presente del restaurante mientras Aioros y Apolo charlaban en la mesa. Mientras los hermanos de Tethis hablaban con asombro con su sobrino, Baian y Kanon hablaban a solas. Saga y Saori aun no llegaban, Milo mando un mensaje a Saga quien le respondio "En un rato vamos. No te preocupes". Cuando Baian y Kanon terminaron su charla. El magnate se retiro para culminar unas cosas y Kanon se sento al lado de su esposa, el cual estaba un poco molesta porque no iban a empezar la comida sin la presencia del padrino.

-¿Por qué Saga y Saori no han llegado? – pregunto molesta Tethis – Se supone que no vamos a empezar sin ellos

-Quedate tranquila – Kanon paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y beso su mejilla – Tus hermanos están llegando. Mientras decidimos ellos llegan.

-Que tanto hablabas con Baian? – pregunto Tethis

-Cosas de hombres

-Si claro. Ustedes nunca se han llevado bien. – Kanon volvió a besar su mejilla

-Vente vamos a bailar panzona – Tethis dio un resoplido. Igual acepto la petición de su esposo a Bailar.

**Apto de Saga – Al mismo tiempo**

-¿Quién te escribio?

-Milo, preguntando si ya íbamos en camino. Le dije que llegábamos en un rato

-Esta bien – Saori seguía mirando hacia los pies de Saga

-Saori, mírame – le murmuro. Ella alzo la vista. El la miraba con mucha intensidad. La mano que sujetaba la de Saori, Saga la puso alrededor de su cuello, mientras el posaba su otra mano en la cadera de ella – No estes nerviosa.

-Tu me pones nerviosa – confeso, al mismo tiempo volvió a ocultar la mirada. Saga tomo su rostro, obligándola a que lo viera.

-No te voy hacer nada. Vez, estas bailando por ti sola – comento el para romper el momento de tensión. Saori volvió hacer contacto visual con Saga, regalándole una de las más bellas sonrisas. – Eres hermosa – dijo

-Saga…- dijo apenada. Pero sin apartar la mirada – Me haces sentir hermosa.

-Lo eres – confirmo el una vez más. La pieza de baile que sonaba era vals. Ambos se dejaron llevar, Saori no despego la mirada de la de Saga. No importaba que música estaba sonando, ellos solo se dejaron llevar por aquel momento. Saga se fue acercando a ella aun más, hasta el punto en que sus frentes quedaron juntas. Saori le volvió a regalar una calida sonrisa

-Gracias Saga – le murmuro – Estos tres meses cuidándome han sido… Gracias, yo solo quiero que me des mi espacio, todo esto es nuevo para mi – Saga prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras – Yo no estaba acostumbrada a tantas atenciones, a tantos cuidados, fue mucho lo que di y lo mal que fueron tratados mis cariños – la voz de Saori se quebró – Que, esto es algo nuevo para mi. Quiero dar cada paso con cautela, con seguridad, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por eso me cuesta mucho asimilar todas tus pretensiones, mimos y cariños porque creo que es una mentira y me da miedo ¿me entiendes?

-A la perfección.

-Ya no debo pensar por mi sola, tengo un hijo en camino. Alguien que necesita una mamá segura de sí misma, que no sepa con tanta certeza lo que paso entre su padre y yo, solo lo necesario. Yo sé que me amas Saga, y no porque me lo digas si no por cómo me lo demuestras. Yo no sé, estoy hablando de más – dejo libre una risita nerviosa –

-Saori yo no voy a apurarte en nada – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la mano, y secaba esas lagrimas rebeldes – Yo quiero que tomes tus cosas con calma. Tranquilidad, a mi la vida me dio esta oportunidad de demostrarte lo que yo siento, y quiero hacerlo. Si las cosas no se dan entre nosotros, no me voy a molestar, ni sentirme mal. A veces uno es egoísta, pensando en uno mismo, pero si tu eres feliz con otra persona, sea o no sea yo. Yo estaré feliz de saber que tu estas bien. – Saori parpadeaba varias veces para no llorar. Se estaba abriendo a algo nuevo, a algo por lo que su padre hubiera querido desde un principio. Y ella se sentia que con Saga ella era misma.

-Saga…

-Dime.

-Puedo… besarte? – Saga se asombro. Saori negó rápidamente – Perdón, no se que me paso yo…- Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por Saga, quien tomo la iniciativa y sin dudarlo finalmente la beso. Ella se aferró más a él, mientras él la rodeo con sus brazos. Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo. A partir de ese beso, una conexión surgió entre ambos.

**...PRONTO CONTINUARA...**


	9. Sin importar que, siempre JUNTOS

**_Aclaro: Tengo presente que es un Saga x Saori, pero asi mismo debo desarrollar un poco la historia de los otros personajes al cual les estoy dando un leve protagonismo. Igual las historias con mayor profundidad de aquellos personajes esta siendo escrita en otro fic (de mi autoria) Obstáculos, Experiencia y Madurez_**

**_Sin más que aclarar._**

**_Disfruten este capitulo!_**

* * *

._**..Sin importar que, siempre JUNTOS...**_

Porque aquel beso habia abierto miles de puertas que la propia Saori se habia visto en la obligación de cerrar. Ella se habia atrevido a pedirle a Saga que la besara, ya no podía arrepentirse. No es que se sintiera mal al respecto, todo lo contrario con aquel contacto sintió como todas sus dudas y sus miedos se desaparecían por completo. Si bien sabia que aun debía cosas por hacer y aclarar.

EL contacto de los labios se rompió, Saori abrio sus ojos y vio a Saga que la analizaba completamente, se notaba el brillo en sus ojos como si aquello fuera lo que más hubiera deseado en toda su vida, sin embargo su expresión facial demostraba todo lo contrario. Por un instante se sintió angustiada

-No saques una conclusión sin saber los motivos – dijo Saga leyendo cada una de las expresiones del rostro de Saori – Si, si me ha gustado el beso y te daría mil más en este preciso instante si yo quisiera – las mejillas de Saori se pintaron de un suave color rojo – Pero quiero hacer esto bien, no hacer todo apresurado. Quiero darte tu espacio

-¿Es que acaso lees lo que pasa por mi mente? – pregunto ella

-No – sonrio – Pero se que lo necesitas.

-Tienes razón Saga – Admitio ella, tomando un poco de distancia. Se apresuro a buscar sus cosas –Siempre tienes razón – su mirada fue directo al suelo para romper contacto visual. De la nada sintió como unas suaves manos la tomaban por el rostro. La obligo a verla.

-Todo va a estar bien. ¿Si? – ella asintió, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba. Saga beso su frente y la acerco a su pecho – Solo recuerda que sere tu más grande apoyo cuando lo necesites – ella solamente asintió a las palabras. La rodeo con sus brazos, para asi salir del apartamento de Saga y poder ir a la reunión donde todos lo esperaban

_**El Bulevar – Restaurant" Oficina Baian Solo**_

-¡BAIAN TE VOY A MATAR! – grito Tethis en la oficina privada de su hermano mayor. Antes que pudiera hacer un escandalo mayor en el restaurante prefirió resolver todo a puertas cerradas - ¡Y A TI TAMBIÉN KANON DEMIAN! – señalo la rubia. Kanon era un hombre serio y no le gustaba guardar secretos a su esposa, por ello todos estaban en la oficina, Kanon Thetis y sus hermanos, Sorrento, Baian e Io. Thetis se habia enterado que su hermano era mejor conocido como el Magnante y el culpable de que casi Kanon muriera

-Hermana

-No me digas nada Baian – dijo ella convertida en una fiera total – No entiendo, como ocultas eso. Ahora – los ojos se posaron en Kanon - ¿Tres meses para decirme que era mi hermano el que estuvo a punto de matarte?

-Perdona – Kanon miro arrepentido a su esposa – Pero estabas en el trimestre más difícil no quería…

-¿Angustiarme? – la voz de la rubia se quebró - ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufri al verte en esa camilla Kanon? Senti que te perdia. Llore toda la cirugía deseando que regresaras a mi lado – Los ojos azules de Kanon no podían dejar de mirar y muy dentro de el sentirse el más miserable. Juro toda su vida hacerla feliz, y durante sus diez años, casi once de matrimonio, nunca la habia visto llorar de tristeza y angustia. Esta era la primera, y sentia que diez cuchillos lo atravesaban – Te suplique repetidas veces que dejaras el oficio de calle ¿Me escuchaste? Nunca Kanon, si no hasta que viste tu vida en juego. Nunca te importo saber como se sentia Demian cada noche al saber que no llegabas, que hubo enfrentamiento con los de tu escuadron. ¿Acaso Demian no es tu prioridad?

-Tethis no digas eso a Kanon – regaño Io, la rubia lo miro llena de lagrimas. Su hermano estaba completamente sereno – No digas que su hijo no es su prioridad, tu más que nadie sabes que si ¿O todo lo que hizo y ha hecho por ti no lo es?

-Me voy – dijo ella sin más, buscando la salida. Antes de que se pudiera marchar Kanon la sujeto por su brazo izquierdo. Ambos cruzaron miradas, por primera vez también Tethys habia visto los ojos cristalinos de Kanon. Los hermanos de Tethys al ver aquella escena los dejaron solos.-

-Hablaremos luego nosotros hermana – dijo Baian dejando a aquella pareja sola en su oficina.

-Si me importas, siempre te escucho aunque no lo parezca. Siempre escuche tus reclamos, no sabes lo difícil que fue que me pudieran dar un trabajo de oficina. Por más que estuve buscándolo y solicitándolo nunca me lo quisieron dar. No se trataba de que Demian no me importara o inclusive tu. Simplemente era bueno en lo mio y por eso no me aceptaban el traslado. En aquel momento Tethis no pensé en más nadie que no fuera tu y Demian. Ni Saga paso por mi mente. – Confeso Kanon en susurro – No digas que no me importas

-Kanon…

-Estas embarazada, pero esta vez tus hormonas te han afectado muchísimo. No puedes alterarte, por favor. Salgamos y disfrutemos de lo que ha preparado tu hermano para ti – Tethis asintió y abrazo a su esposo. Alli estuvieron por varios minutos –

_**El Bulevar – Restaurant**_

-¡PERO MIRA QUIENES APARECIERON! – grito Aioria al ver como Saori y Saga entraban al restaurante, todos comenzaron a reir. Saga comenzo a bromear mientras Saori sonreía apenada. Milo se acerco y abrazo a su hermana, estaba eufórico por verla. Se le notaba el pequeño bulto que sobre salía de su barriga. Para alguien como Milo siendo hermano mayor aquello era una felicidad increíble.

-Estas radiante y hermosa – dijo Milo al ver a su hermana. En aquel momento una joven de cabellos largos y castaños paso justo en frente de los hermanos Mendoza. Tanto Saori y Milo se quedaron asombrados. No quitaron su vista de aquella mujer

-Acaso ella es – susurro Saori

-Es Arianna – afirmo Milo. La chica iba de brazos con algún hombre que ninguno parecio reconocer. Saori enseguida le surgio una rabia inexplicable. La chica hizo contacto con los hermanos, inmediatamente desvio su mirada hacia el suelo. Obligando a su acompañante ir lejos de aquel lugar, saliendo por la enorme puerta del Restaurante

-No le debes decir nada a Shaka – advirtió Saori

-¿Quién es esa mujer? – Pregunto Saga

-Era la novia de Shaka – dijo Milo. Saga no pudo evitar asombrarse. Por un instante empezó a comprender un poco a Shaka y porque su protección con Saori.

-¿Dónde esta Kanon? – pregunto Saga, para desviar la incomoda sensación de tristeza y rabia que invadió a aquellos hermanos.

-Estaba con Tethis en la oficina de Baian. Hasta allí se.

-¡Saga, hijo mio! – exclamo Apolo al verlo. Se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego se acerco a Saori y la saludo de la forma más cortes. Saori se fue a sentar al lado de Shaina quien estaba con Demian y Ciro. Mientras que Saga hizo señas a Apolo de querer hablar a solas. En ese instante Kanon salio tomado de manos con Tethis, la rubia fue a sentarse con las otras chicas mientras Kanon iba justo al lado de su gemelo

-¿Por qué has tardado picaron? – pregunto Aioria en burla

-Aioria – reprendio su padre – Que sucede hijo?

-Shura me ha escrito sobre el divorcio de Saori –todos dejaron los juegos, prestando atención a las palabras de Saga – Yo firme los papeles sobre la demanda de Seiya, pero al parecer el no ha firmado nada acerca del divorcio. Según lo que me comento Shura los papeles aun están en manos de su abogado Ikki.

-¿Por eso se ha tardado? – pregunto Milo

-Antes que preguntes Saga – comento Aioros – No, no sabemos nada. Te puedo asegurar que de inmediato te hubiéramos notificado. Eres nuestro hermano.

-Eso es lo que me ha mandado a preguntar Shura

-Honestamente no sabemos nada. Tenma y Jabu se fueron de la casa apenas todo este problema surgio – relato el más viejo del grupo – No sabemos nada, no nos comunican nada

-Sera que planean algo? – pregunto Milo

-Puedo mandarlos a investigar. A seguirlos – comento Kanon. Todos de inmediato se voltearo a centrar sus miradas en el –

-¿Como? – pregunto Saga

-Hablare con Geist. Puede hacer un trabajo encubierto. Inclusive yo puedo hacer mis investigaciones con los que están en mi mando

-¿Qué dices papá? – pregunto Aioria

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi Aioria? –

-Porque eres nuestro padre – respondio Saga – Ninguno de nosotros, lease Kanon y yo haríamos algo que tu no aprobarias a pesar de ser adultos.

-Si todo queda en el plano legal, creo que no hay ningun problema – no se hizo esperar más. Kanon se levanto de su asiento para hacer unas llamadas. La conversación siguio con ellos reunidos. Las mujeres se acercaron a donde estaban los hombres reunidos.

La velada estaba siendo bastante agradable los hermanos de Thetis llenándola de regalos, mientras ella estaba sentada en las piernas de su esposo. Ciro jugaba con Demian, corrian por el restaurante y se lanzaban al suelo para pelear también. Baian no le importo el desorden que estaban causando, habia reservado un espacio solo y exclusivamente para su familia.

Shaina y Milo estaban tomados de la mano, fue el matrimonio más inesperado. Aquella peliverde habia logrado lo que muchas no pudieron, enseriar a Milo en una relación. La cual tuvo un hermoso fruta. Saga estaba al lado de Saori, habia colocado su brazo por encima del hombro de ella. Afrodita llego a la celebración también, debido a que muchos de los presentes fueron sus compñaeros de clases e inclusive sus estudiantes . Eran un rato agradable que por suepuesto, todos y cada uno de ellos se merecían.

_**Bufet de Abogados Buenaño**_

-Esto que me estas pidiendo te va a costar caro – comento el abogado.

_-Lo se_ – dijo a través del teléfono –_ Pero estoy dispuesto. Di cuanto necesitas _

-Saldra caro – volvió a advertir, mientras sonreía con satisfacción – La pregunta correcta es ¿Por cuánto tiempo haras esto?

-_Por el tiempo necesario. Todo lo que este en tus manos para que todo vuelva a tomar su curso. Necesito poder hundirlo a el y yo tomar el lugar que me corresponde_

-Las acusaciones en tu contra son muy graves

-_Ikki, ¿Lo haras o no? Necesito tiempo. Por favor_ –Suplico

-Esta bien Seiya. Tenemos un trato. – culmino Ikki colgando el tlf. En ese instante miro a su grupo de trabajo que los miraba. Minos su Jefe esperaba la respuesta de Ikki – Esta dispuesto a dar lo que sea. Tenemos un negocio señores – todos los presentes comenzaron a reir. Alzaron sus tazas de Café adulterado (tenia alcohol) y brindaron.

**_...Continuara..._**


	10. Momentos Inesperados

**Perdonen la tardanza! Ando sin internet... Solamente actualizare cuando me presten el internet, mi adorada vecina ejejeje**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Momentos Inesperados**

_Dos meses después…._

El día más esperado había llegado, Saori estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo y su barriga ya era notoria. Cada día tenía una lucha interna sobre como su autoestima asimilaba el embarazo, a veces bien a veces mal. No se sentía cómoda como se miraba, su cuerpo estaba dando un cambio esplendido a ojos de otros, terrible para ella.

Aun se encontraba un poco mal por el asunto del divorcio. Seiya no daba la cara al asunto, solamente su abogado decia que no había firmado, aun cuando ella ya lo habia hecho hace meses. No es que le importara el asinto de Seiya y lo que hiciera con su vida actualmente, pero si necesitaba el divorcio quería estar sin ningun compromiso con el, porque ella de alguna manera sentia que ya tenia otro compromiso con otra persona: Saga

Si, aquel hombre la estaba cuidando como ella siempre soño que un hombre la cuidara, y estaba muy comprometido con su familia y su embarazo. Se estaba comportando como verdaderamente era, un total caballero. A pesar que el y Shaka tenian sus diferencias, ambos lograban tener una gran armonía. No era porque a Shaka no le agradara, si no que simplemente era la protección por ser la menor de dos hermanos, en pocos momentos Milo también asumia la misma actitud de Shaka.

Hoy era el dia que iba al medico al ver el sexo del bebe, y Saga iria con ella. A Saori le resultaba verdaderamente gracioso ya que en varias oportunidades habian discutido el nombre del bebe, ella insistia en que era un varón y el aseguraba que era una niña, fue tanto aquellos debates que habian logrado tener un trato, quien tuviera razón le colocaría el nombre al bebe.

Para Kardia todo este cambio lo tenia tranquilo, sabia que su hija estaba en buenas manos, sin embargo estaba muy preocupado por Shaka, ya que se encontraba muy tenso últimamente, debido a que Saori y Milo habian comentado que su ex -novia Arianna habia aparecido. Para cuando Saori salio de su habitación todos los presentes la observaban con un hermoso resplandor en sus ojos.

-Estas bellísima – comento Milo, quien estaba de visita. Ciro el pequeño de los Mendoza también estaba maravillado con lo de su tia. Saori lucia una camiseta que se ajustaba a su figura y un mono licra color blanco. Su cabello solamente era decorado por un cintillo metalico, alejando largos mechones y dejando solamente la pollina en su rostro.

-Estas verdaderamente hermosa – acoto Shaka – Se que vas con Saga, pero nosotros tres necesitamos ir al medico contigo

-¿Por qué? –

-Necesitaremos resolver algo – ella sin entender la respuesta de su padre, solo se conformo sin buscar más respuestas o explicaciones. Solo esperaba el momento en que Saga llegara para ir al consultorio de su doctora y ahora buena amiga, Tethis.

Aquella maravillosa rubia era todo un espectáculo aun faltándole dos semanas para dar a luz, y encontrándose de reposo. Le mantenía el control del embarazo a Saori, básicamente por todo lo que habia pasado. No se tomaba ningun tipo de descanso para atenderla a ella. Asi mismo le habia dicho que asi ella tendría que venirse con su nueva bebe en brazos ella atendería el embarazo de Saori, haciéndole una advertencia de buenas maneras de lo que le iba a pasar si Saori se atendía con otro doctor.

Los mendoza bajaron hasta la calle, debido a que Saga habia llegado. Aquel hombre no pudo decir nada apenas vio a Saori, solo una mirada y una enorme sonrisa le hizo entender a Saori que realmente se veía hermosa. Sintiendose verdaderamente protegida, se monto en el asiento trasero, debido a que Saga no la dejaba montarse de copiloto en su estado. Todos rumbo al hospital donde por fin sabrían que estaba creciendo en la barriga de Saori

**Escuadron Policial – HDN**

Kanon estaba realmente frustrado y de malas ganas trabajando desde la oficina, por más que habia algo que hacer, lo de el era trabajar en la calle, pero los recientes acontecimientos lo habian obligado a trabajar detrás de un escritorio. No solo el, también su compañera, aunque ella no habia perdido mucho, aun trabajaba en casos especiales pero aun seguía en la calle. Ella no tenia mucho que perder, solamente estaba casada. Si el volvia a ese trabajo iba a perder a su esposa e hijos. Todo lo hacia por ellos, siempre buscando la comodidad para el y su familia

-¿Pensando otra vez en que debes estar en la calle y no allí empotrado? – Kanon alzo la mirada cuando vio a su compañera burlándose en sus narices

-No lo hago porque quisiera. Mi vida dependió de un hilo – aclaro el – Casi me matan…

-Y por lo que me contaron casi te matan también hace dos meses –

-Geist – Kanon fruncio el ceño – Si no tienes nada que hacer, mejor…

-Vaya – dijo la mujer de pelo negro – Vaya que estamos amargados ¿No? – aquella mujer era verdaderamente ruda. No era alguien con quien le gustaría enfrentarse, era una ruda con las armas y en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo era la mejor. Llevaba el cabello negro largo hasta las caderas, aunque cuando trabajaba en misiones especiales lo amarraba y lo ocultaba en una gorra. Aquella mujer de brazos fuertes, piernas gruesas y ojos desafiantes era esposa de quien procesaba el divorcio de Saori: Shura.

Como habian terminados ellos dos juntos, era un total misterio. Solo se sabia que el habia sacrificado mucho por ella, y ella se habia entregado a el. Ambos estaban enamorados, para que negarlo, pero eran los dos extremos de los polos opuestos.

-Yo se lo que te tiene molesto – afirmo ella. Kanon fijo su mirada en ella – Te dije que habia hecho lo mejor que pude, pero no se donde se escondio el cabezon

-Necesito encontrarlo Geist. Aunque Saga no me lo diga yo se que eso lo tiene desesperado. El quiere ese divorcio.

-Lo se, Kanon lo se. De verdad hago lo mejor que puedo, y lo hago por ella también.

-Si, ese hombre no puede aparecer en su vida nuevamente.

-Pero es el padre del bebe que ella espera

-Lo se, no me lo recuerdes – Kanon se levanto de su asiento para caminar por su oficina – Pero sabemos lo que hizo, y a ella.

-No podemos actuar sin autorización

-Pero vamos – comento Sonriente Kanon - ¿Qué tal un susto? – Geist solto una carcajada al ver la mirada llena de malicia de su jefe

-Ya veo porque la rubia se caso contigo. No te preocupes, seguire buscando. Hoy estare en el centro comercial.

-Esta bien. Geist – ella lo miro fijamente – Yo se que te da muchísima rabia lo que Seiya le hizo a Saori pero no debes actuar bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿Estamos? Recuerda que esto lo estamos haciendo bajo perfil

-Esta bien. Prometo comportarme – Kanon rodo los ojos mientras Geist hacia una promesa en vano, ya que cruzaba sus dedos tras su espalda

**Hospital Clinica Caracas – **

-Como esta mi barrigona preferido? – comento Tethis mientras observaba a Saori ya acostada en la camilla acompañada de Saga – Y mi cuñado preferido?

-Creo que no tan barrigona como tu – dijo Saori, mientras Tethis se reia.

-¿Ahora si soy tu favorito? – pregunto Saga – Después de que me despreciabas

-Ay vamos. Sabes que te amo. Bueno bien arriba esa camisa y muéstrame tu pancita – Saori obedecio, su cuerpo se estremecio cuando sintió el gel en su barriga – Bien veremos que es lo que crece en tu vientre ¿Qué crees que sea?

-Yo creo que es un varon, pero Saga insiste en que es una niña.

-Y nunca me equivoco ¿Cierto Tethis? – la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿Cómo asi?

-Cuando estaba embarazada de Demian todos los ecos nos dijeron que era una niña – relataba mientras miraba fijamente su equipo de ecografía - Y el era el único que decía que era un varon – Saori miro a Saga quien sonreía triunfante – Cuando nacio Demian, lo único que pensé cuando los doctores dijeron que era varon que Saga era un desgraciado.

-¿Tuvieron que comprar todo?

-Si, todo de nuevo. Ahora de varon porque todo lo teníamos de niña. Pobre de mi Kan casi se muere – los tres sonrieron - ¿Tu familia que dice?

-Mis hermanos juran que es un varon mi padre coincide con Saga. ¿Ya lo vez?

-Si lo tengo frente a mis ojos. ¿Si fuera varón como le ibas a poner?

-Me gustaría llamarlo Gustav, o Will, tengo varios.

-¿Si fuera niña? – pregunto Tethis

-Eso lo decidia Saga – Tethis miro a la chica quien sonreía – Quedamos en un acuerdo que quien tuviera la razón elegiría el nombre del bebe –

-Ah bueno. ¿Saga?

-Jane, me gustaría que se llamara Jane

-Bueno – Tethis sonrio mirando a ambos – Les cuento que Jane será realmente afortunada de tenerte como madre Saori – los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lagrimas de inmediato – Si querida es una niña. Te lo dije Saga nunca falla – la mano de Saori apretó la de Saga quien sonreía maravillado. En la mente de Saori jamás se cruzo pasar aquel momento con nadie más que no fuera con su padre o alguno de sus hermanos. Pero ver a Saga allí sonriendo tan radiante como ella, la hizo llenar de felicidad – Dejame limpiarte para que salgas a comentar tu alegría

-¿Y tu como llamaras a tu beba? – pregunto Saga mientras ayudaba a Saori a sentarse para luego levantarse

-Coral. Kanon escogio el nombre. – Saori se despidió de Tethis con un fuerte abrazo. Saga igualmente, acariciándole la barriga y hablándole a su sobrina quien se movia fuertemente cuando escuchaba la voz de Saga. Fuera del consultorio estaban el padre y los hermanos de Saori esperando la respuesta

-¿Qué es? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Es una niña – dijo ella emocionada. – Es una niña lo que tendre – Kardia sonrio orgulloso mientras que sus hijos soltaron un suspiro molesto, y sus rostro cambio - ¿Qué sucedio? – pregunto ella un poco temerosa. Kardia estiro sus manos hacia sus hijos

-Paguen

-¿Paguen? – pregunto Saori molesta - ¿Acaso ustedes…?

-Apostaron. Si –confirmo su padre – Cada uno me debe mil dólares, ellos apostaron a que era un varon – Saori se habia molestado por un instante pero luego de ver a sus hermanos sacando su chequera para pagarle a su padre. Aquello era algo que jamás iba a olvidar, todo estaba bien, todo estaba en calma y tranquilidad. Miro a Saga quien no podía ocultar la mirada llena de felicidad en su rostro. EL estaba muy claro que aquel milagro que crecia en Saori no era su hijo biológicamente, pero Shaka le habia dicho a su hermana que un padre más alla de dar vida era el que cuidaba y se aseguraba del bienestar de su hijo, y eso era lo que Saga estaba haciendo inconscientemente.

-Bueno yo los dejo – dijo Saori – Quiero ir al Centro Comercial a Caminar ¿Me llevas Saga?

-Claro. Quieres que te acompañe o me quedo cerca y tu me dices cuando buscarte.

-La segunda opción – Saga afirmo y ambos abandonaron el hospital.

_Minutos después…._

Ella paseaba por el Centro comercial, mirando todas las tiendas de bebes que consiguiera, aquella noticia la había dejado realmente feliz, aunque ver a sus hermanos y padre apostando por los resultados de alguna manera aunque le había molestado verdaderamente le había alegrado. Milo había sufrido cuatro años con ella de puras angustias, lleno de desesperación por lo que vivía. Shaka y su padre Kardia lo vivian en la distancia, pero jamás se le borraría aquel recuerdo de ver la tristeza y el sufrimiento en los ojos de sus hombres más queridos al enterarse de la situación que habia vivido.

Necesitaba desechar aquellos malos pensamientos, hace cinco meses que estaba relativamente sola y se sentia realmente feliz. No podía negar que las compañías, los cuidados de Saga la hacían sentir increíble. Se sentia ella, sentia que con Saga ella podía ser la mujer más imaginativa y asi mismo la más peleona o inclusive la más sentimental y el sabia manejarla. Verdaderamente el hombre se estaba dando a ganar esa oportunidad que hace tiempo debio dárselas. Pero su padre bien sabio siempre le dijo que nadie aprendia por cabeza ajena, y ahora lo comprendia.

Estuvo un largo tiempo observando la ropa de bebe, mientras salía de la tienda y caminaba otros lugares mientras esperaba a que su hermano Shaka la fuera a buscar. Sintio que alguien la habia tomado de la mano, en aun su inocencia creyo que se trataba de Shaka. Cuando giro su cuerpo para poder fijar su mirada, sintió su mundo estremecerse, pero no precisamente de felicidad. Una angustia la rodeo, un miedo se aferro en ella y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar

-Saori- dijo el con aquella voz estruendosa. Sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado, los recuerdos invadieron su mente. El corazón de Saori comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. No podía todo ser tan perfecto. Simplemente no podía serlo.

-S…Se…Seiya – murmuro ella temblorosa. Su esposo, ya que eso era hasta que el no firmara los papeles estaba allí, frente a ella.

**_...Continuara..._**


	11. Malos Ratos

**Disculpen la tardanza! Por fin estoy de vacaciones y ahora si puedo dedicarme. Disfrutenlo. **

* * *

**Malos Ratos**

Escuadron Policial – HDN

Kanon comenzo a reírse cuando vio que su tlf sonaba, la llamada era de Geist, habia pasado tan solo una hora que se habia ido y ahora lo llamaba. Seguramente para pedir nuevamente tomar medidas en caso de que Seiya apareciera

-Que paso? Te arrpen…

-_Esta aquí – _Geist interrumpio a Kanon, haciendo que este se quedara en silencio – _Esta aquí con Saori. Kanon yo…_

_-_¡Geist! – hablo enfurecido – Vigilalo, recuerda que lo estamos siguiendo, no puedes reaccionar, ni actuar

-_Kanon, la esta sujetando por el brazo, ella esta embarazada_

_-_Lo se Geist, pero óyeme…

-_Estaré muy atenta, muy cerca algun movimiento en falso y.._

_-_Y lo traes…

-_No – _Kanon permaneció en silencio ante la firme decisión de Geist – _Voy a actuar, no importa si pierdo mi trabajo. Es más ve diciéndole al Jefe. – _Cuando Kanon iba a refutar, escucho como la llamada fue cortada. Por más que devolvió la llamada esta no le contesto. Golpeo con fuerza su escritorio. De inmediato hizo otra llamada.

-_Hola Kanon ¿Es Tethis?_

-Saga, Seiya esta en el centro comercial. Se consiguió con Saori, yo ya voy para alla Geist esta all.

_-Gracias – _la llamada se corto de inmediato. Kanon tomo sus armas y esposas, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Sabia la situación en la que estaban todos ellos. Y Geist siendo tan impulsiva en cualquier momento le volteria la cara a Seiya.

**Centro Comercial**

-Que quieres?

-Vaya Saori, ahora si que te has vuelto valiente no – Aunque la sonrisa de ironia por parte de Seiya hizo estremecer a Saori, esta no se inmuto ni mostro temor. Intentaba calmar sus emociones, aprovecharía el momento que siempre estaba esperando.

-Necesito los papeles del divorcio – dijo ella soltándose del fuerte agarre de Seiya el cual quedo bastante asombrado por su actitud – Los necesito, ahora.

-No – dijo el soltando una libre carcajada – TU no entiendes, que eres y seras mi esposa. Nadie te va a amar como yo.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.

-Acaso hay alguien mejor que yo?

-No es tu problema – Saori comenzo a caminar rápidamente para darle la espalda a Seiya, estando conciente que el la estaba siguiendo. Camino lo más rápido que pudo, sentia mil punzadas en su vientre, Tethis le habia dicho cero preocupaciones y emociones fuerte, cero esfuerzo en las caminatas. Obviamente NO estaba siguiendo las indicaciones

-Escuchame bien – Aquella mirada hizo que Saori se sintiera miedosa nuevamente. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, por instinto con su mano libre abrazo su barriga – No te voy a dejar libre, no voy a permitir que te vayas en brazos de otro hombre. Tu, tu eres mi esposa – la voz era entre cortada, evidentemente reprimia muchas lagrimas

-Sueltala ¡Ahora! – ambos miraron la voz que dio aquella orden, la mujer era alta, un cuerpo bastante notable y una larga cabellera negra. Saori no la conocía pero por lo que delato era un funcionario.

-Disculpeme Oficial – De un jalon Seiya coloco a Saori al lado de ella. La oficial se indigno ante lo sucedido. - Esto es una discusión con mi esposa...

-Escuche bien cuando la señorita le ha pedido que la suelte y pidiéndole los papeles del divorcio. Hágase un favor y sueltela - Saori solto un quejido, el hombre la estaba apretando con más fuerza. Sintio su vista nublarse, pero no iba a llorar frente a Seiya, no derramaria ni una lagrima más.

-Mire busque otra cosa que hacer, hay muchos delincuentes en la vida como para que usted quiera meterse en un problema matrimonial. ¡Vaya mira quien esta aqui! - Saori solo pudo distinguir la mirada llena de molestia de Saga, quien no estaba solo estaba con su par - Asi que con este...

-Señor! - La oficial parecia perder la paciencia - Usted puede ir detenido por violencia de genero. Maltrato a la mujer

-¿Y supongo que es usted la que va a levantar el arresto?

-Seiya - todos se fijaron en Saori, la chica por más que reprimiera las lagrimas se notaba el temor en su tono de voz - Sueltame. Y no te lo vuelvo a repetir. - cuando el joven lleno de dudas e indignación no la solto. La oficial no pudo resistirse más y se acerco más a el. Saga iba a avanzar pero Kanon no lo permitio, se dio cuenta a su vez que el Centro Comercial estaba rodeado de oficiales. Los hermanos de Saori también estaban alli presentes. El silencio y la tensión estaba para cortarse de un hilo.

-Disculpen Caballeros y bella Dama - todos los presentes fijaron su mirada en la persona que alli aparecia. Vestia unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca manga larga. Tenia unas facciones delicadas y una larga cabellera celeste - Si es tan amable se ha dado cuenta que la señorita que usted maltrata estimado, esta embarazada y la joven esta aterrada.

-Ella es mi esposa! - grito encolerizado - Y ese hijo... Y ese hijo...

-Si fuera suyo usted no lo trataría asi. Hagame un favor y le pido amablemente que deje de forcejar con ella.

-Ella se quiere separar de mi, y no lo voy a permitir

-No depende de ti - Saori se habia atrevido a hablar finalmente - Lo quiero Seiya, y lo quiero ya - Seiya aflojo el agarre y ella aprovecho en soltarse. Todo sucedio rapidamente. Ella estaba siendo rodeada por los brazos del hombre de cabellos Celestes. La oficial se puso en medio por si Seiya volvia a hacer algo indebido. Cuando el joven se retiro rapidamente, ella hizo señas a dos de sus compañeros para que lo siguieran, debian vigilarlo hasta encontrar respuesta de lo que tanto Saga buscaba. Los hermanos de Saori se acercaron rapidamente a ayudar a su hermana, ella estaba negada a llorar nuevamente, vieron las marcas de las manos de Seiya. Se habian prometido unos con otros que no actuarian de forma inadecuada, que no se pondrían molestos. Y no preguntarían nada del Asunto.

Cuando Saga se fue a acercar a Saori, no supo que le habia dolido más si el motivo que esta lo rechazo o el dolor que reflejaba sus ojos. En ese momento Saori fue separada de sus hermanos y de el. Siendo escoltada por la oficial para que se sentara y poder darle un poco de agua que uno de los comerciantes del Centro se ofrecio a darle.

-Geist mando a uno de nuestros compañeros a seguirlos - Informo Kanon acercandose al grupo de hombres alli - Seiya tiene unas cuantas pendiente con la policia.

-Gracias Afrodita - dijo Milo - Tu... Tu

-Milo - la mano del hombre reposo su mano en el hombro de Milo - Saga no te debes sentir mal por el rechazo. Deben enviarla con un especialista.

-A que se refiere? - pregunto Shaka

-Es normal en una mujer que ha sufrido maltrato empiece a creer que ella es el trato que se merece. Ella esta pasando un trance en el que aun no asimila la nueva vida que esta llevando ni muchos menos estos cambios tan repentinos. Ella esta reprimiendo muchas cosas y eso la esta afectando. Si se dedican a observar sus actitudes, cuando ella se ha sentido a gusto con su embarazo - sus hermanos se miraron y negaron de inmediato. Miraron a Saga quien habia dudado de sus respuesta

-Hoy, fuimos al medico. Y se alegro con la noticia de que iba a tener una niña. Fue la primera vez que veo acariciar su barriga

-Capaz eso fue un cambio, que fue destruido por lo de hoy. Ella los necesita más que nunca. Por favor, llevenla mañana a la universidad.

-Para que.? - pregunto Shaka

-Doy clases de jovenes emprendedores. Son charlas sociales, de jovenes que han pasado por muchas dificultades. Se que hay una chica con la que ella se sentirá identificada de alguna manera y forma. Puedo atenderla en mi consultorio...

-Consultorio? - prelico Shaka - Un momento...

-Hazme un favor - los ojos de Afrodita miraron son severidad a Shaka - Se que es tu hermana, y yo más que nadie entiendo el dolor que hay en tus ojos. Pero creeme, ella necesita ayuda y mucha y ustedes deben ser quien la apoye en este nuevo cambio. Sean pacientes muchachos, el camino no es facil pero se hace lo mejor que se puede.

DESPACHO DE ABOGADOS - BUENAÑO

-ESCUCHAME BIEN! - Grito Seiya encolerizado - Haz lo que te pido.

-Seiya esto te esta saliendo caro, y tu tiempo ya termino - dijo Milo

-Cuanto quieres? Di una cantidad y yo lo pago.

-Seiya - Ikki por primera vez en su vida como abogado intento ser razonable - No vas a llegar a ningun lado...

-No pedi tu opinion. Reten los papeles, yo debo hacer algo. Lo hare.

-Estas perdiendo tiempo - dijo finalmente Minos levantandose de su asiento - Esta es mi cantidad - Seiya recibio el papel en manos de Minos - Si lo quieres los tendras. Este es mi precio - Seiya asintio y rapidamente fue hacer una llamada.

-Minos - Aiakos el otro abogado que observaba en silencio tomo la palabra - Estas seguro de lo que haces?

-Aiakos, el esta desesperado por retener los papeles y yo lo hare. Pero si conozco bien a Saga Teran y todo el exito que ha tenido con sus defensas inclusive ganando muchas sobre nosotras. Esto es una perdida de tiempo.

-Recuerda que su Milo también es uno de los mejores jueces, inclusive mejor que tu - Aiakos dejo libre una risa cuando Minos gruño indignado

-No lo se. EL quiere retener los papeles, lo haremos. El paga nosotros trabajamos. El va a perder este caso, y lo sabemos.

-Entonces trabajemos en otra cosa. - sugirio Aiakos, y todos asintieron. Ellos ya sabian el destino y el final de lo que iba a suceder con el divorcio. Pero como todo por la plata baila el mono, y mientras hubiera dinero de por medio ellos harian lo que debian hacer.

* * *

**HDN: Hermanos de la Nación **

**BAE: Brigada de Acciones Especiales **


	12. Puntos en Comun

**_Bueeenaas..! Tranquilos! Calmaos pueblo xD Seiya solo aparecera para bueno, no dire para que... Pero si, Aparecera más adelante... Anda por alli de bonche :P_**

**_Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

**Puntos en Común **

Kardia abrazaba a su hija mientras ella nuevamente lloraba en sus brazos. Shaka se encontraba pensativo a su lado Milo también lo estaba. Kanon y Geist estaban allí presentes, le habían relatado lo sucedido. La oficial se retiró debido a que tenía un trabajo que hacer y un mensaje que darle a su esposo. Habían contado lo que Afrodita les había sugerido y Kardia estaba de acuerdo, sabía que su hija necesitaba una ayuda más allá que la que sus familiares pudieran dar.

Saga miraba la escena desde lo más lejos del hogar, el rechazo que ella le presento le había dolido en lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo el entendía. Millones de veces en sus proceso de divorcio había visto similares casos de constante rechazos de sus esposas a sus esposos, básicamente porque ellos eran los que buscaban el divorcio

-Hija, quiero que vayas a la reunión que el profesor te comento

-¿Qué? – dijo ella separándose de los brazos de su padre, sintiendo nuevamente el rechazo – Yo no necesito…

-Óyeme bien – los hermano Mendoza miraron sorprendidos a su padre debido al tono de voz que uso al hablarle a Saori, el nunca había alzado el tono hacia su princesa. Supusieron que hoy era la excepción – Vas a ir, y vas a escuchar.

-No quiero, y no iré – respondió ella firmemente

-Saori Karenina Mendoza no se trata si quieres o no – el tono había sido aún más alto y los presentes solo guardaron silencio – Vas a ir y así tenga que llevarte cargado lo hare. Necesitas ayuda profesional, entiende que no eres la única que ha pasado por estas circunstancias, hay millones de mujeres que no han tenido la suerte que tienes tu – Saori se mantenía en silencio mientras su padre estallaba lleno de furia – Muchas no han vivido para contarlo, pero tu sí. – Kardia abandono a todos, yéndose a su habitación para encerrarse. Ella miro buscando quien más estaba para apoyarle.

-Tu padre tiene razón – dijo Saga finalmente.

-No tienes nada que temer – dijo Kanon acercándose a ella – Es solo un montón de gente contando sus problemas y lo que han hecho para resolverlos. Muchos no han podido resolverlos solo. Todos necesitamos una mano que nos ayude.

-Está bien – dijo ella cansada – Iré – Saori sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría al escuchar el suspiro de alivio de sus hermanos y la sonrisa que ellos le habían regalado. Ella estaba dando pequeños pasos, pero a la vez muy grandes.

**Al siguiente día**

Saori llego al punto de reunión, después de tantas insistencia de todos los hombres que la rodeaban accedió a ir. Al entrar en aquel salón se encontró con un rostro bastante conocido además del de Afrodita.

-Kanon – susurro. Sin embargo el mencionado le sonrio y la invito a sentarse al lado de ella. El salón bastante amplio con sillas en forma de círculos, a su alrededor vio a mucha gente más, había una pareja, una mujer sola un chico y unos jóvenes que se notaba su nerviosismo a todo dar, Afrodita hizo acto de presencia ante todos los presentes. Siempre vestido de manera elegante

-Bien, que bueno que asistieran – Saori miro a su alrededor. Había más gente pero no se fijó en todos al mismo tiempo si no en los más expresivos – Hoy tenemos un caso especial del cual hablar y es por ello que tengo dos grandes invitados. Hablaremos un poco sobre la familia, el embarazo y la mujer. Quiero presentarles al Doctor Asmita, es Psicólogo con Maestrías en Orientación de la conducta y Orientación familiar. Además de otros estudio que seguramente no quisiera que les comente – los presentes rieron, el doctor dejo libre una sonrisa, Saori le pareció bastante llamativo, básicamente por la cabellera amarilla que llevaba tenia cierto parecido con su hermano Shaka, sin embargo el doctor estaba acompañado por un perro un Golden retriever y llevaba unas gafas negra.

-Gracias por la presentación Prof. Afrodita. Además de los temas a tratar hablaremos un poco sobre los límites. Recordemos que hay muchos tipos de límites. Todo a su tiempo. ¿Comenzamos?

-Perfecto – dijo Afrodita – Quiero escuchar a esta joven pareja de Shiryu y Shunrei – los mencionados asintieron – Aquí en su ficha dicen que tienen 18 y 17 años respectivamente. Y Shunrei tiene 2 meses de embarazo. ¿Quién de ustedes quisiera hablar?

-Bueno – la chica empezó a hablar entre su temblorosa voz – No sabemos qué hacer. Fue un descuido de los dos, y temo por mi padre. EL no lo sabe mi madre tampoco. Temo por lo que dirán los padres de mi novio. No sabemos qué hacer, hay tantas cosas que pasan ahorita por nuestra mente, que… - Shiryu se levantó rápidamente para abrazar a su novia que estallaba en lagrimas

-Sí, es una situación difícil y complicada – admitió Afrodita – Tengo uno de mis invitados que está verdaderamente capacitado para este tema. Adelante Kanon – el mencionado sonrio y se colocó de pie

-Buenas, soy Kanon Terán, tengo 27 años. Soy Policía de la HDN, desempeño cargo desde oficina debido a que casi pierdo la vida hace meses. Tengo dos hijos, una niña próxima en nacer y un varón de 10 casi 11 años – la joven pareja que había expuesto su problema se sorprendió ante estas palabras y prestaron atención – A los 17 años nos enteramos que íbamos a hacer padres. Ambos teníamos becas y grandes futuros como deportistas. Sin embargo las circunstancias nos llevaron a otras opciones. Yo como hombre asumí mi responsabilidad, mi padre sustituto fue mi gran apoyo. Yo deje las becas y empecé a trabajar y a estudiar, todo en beneficio a ella y al niño que estaba por nacer. Sí, me toco ir hasta su casa a enfrentar la realidad. A ella la botaron de su casa – la chica apretó las manos de su novio – Sin embargo eso no me detuvo para darle a ella lo mejor que tuve y también para mi hijo. Que es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Ser padre siendo joven puede que tenga sus desventajas pero tiene muchísimas ventajas. Así que lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguir juntos, asumir el descuido de ambos y seguir adelante. La vida no se acaba. Eso sí, juntos siempre deben mantenerse así.

-Disculpa – intervino Shiryu cuando Kanon regreso a su asiento – Y la chica?

-Es mi esposa – la sonrisa de los jóvenes se ilumino así como la de Kanon

-Kanon – hablo Asmita – si tu hubieras tenido la oportunidad o la idea de…

-Abortar – interrumpió Kanon al psicólogo quien enseguida asintió – El padre de ella se lo propuso, es más estuvo a punto de obligarla – Saori sintió su cuerpo estremecerse – Es allí donde yo intervine. Si, deje ir capaz uno de mis mejores sueños. Yo pude irme y dejarla ella con su hijo, pero ella no sería quien es ahorita, capaz no estoy seguro que estuviera viva. Simplemente no fuera feliz con lo que tengo ahorita.

-Excelente Kanon – Saori sonrio al ver la felicidad que desbordaba Kanon. – Ahora vamos con Marín. Este testimonio será de mucha ayuda – Afrodita enseguida miro a Saori y le guiño el ojo

-Buenas,– La mujer tenía los cabellos de color rojo naranja. Un perfil de rostro muy delicado. La chica respiro y dejo salir un largo aliento – Hace años no hubiera podido contar esto, sin embargo después de sanar el dolor me siento en la plena capacidad de contarles. Soy Marín Aguilar, tengo 36 años de edad. Tengo dos hermosos hijos, Ikaros y Touma, son gemelos idénticos. Actualmente tienen 14 años. Hace diez años cuando yo tenía veintiséis años era víctima del abuso y de la violencia domestica – desde aquel inicio hasta ahora Saori no había podido despegar sus ojos y su atención de la exponente – Mi ex esposo llegaba ebrio cada día de su vida, todas sus frustraciones eran pagadas conmigo. Violencia continua, golpes y maltratos. Siempre evite que mis hijos miraron aquello sin embargo un día ellos vieron lo que su mamá sufría día a día. En el colegio estaban al tanto, sin embargo el nunca llego agredir a nuestros hijos, hasta que un día sobre paso los limites. Ya no eran solo golpes con sus manos. Ahora usaba todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Mis hijos lloraban al verme golpeada. Fue allí cuando entendí que esto no estaba bien.

-Cuanto duraste con el Sra. Marín? – pregunto Asmita.

\- Ocho años. A los diecinueve nos casamos- Asmita asintió y le hizo señas de que continuara – Cuando nos casamos nunca demostró ser alguien violento, al contrario. Sin embargo el pasar de los años todo cambio. Tengo mis hijos porque fui tomada a su voluntad. Me aleje de mi familia porque pensaba que ellos eran los equivocados y no yo. Hasta que un día conocí al Prof. Afrodita – el mencionado sonrio – Desde entonces tengo diez años divorciada. El solo puede ver a los hijos bajo la custodia de entes policiales.

-Cual fue el peor error que crees tú que cometiste?

-No confiar en mi familia. En su protección, creer que los golpes eran una demostración de afecto. Llegue a pensar muchas veces que era lo que me merecía sin embargo no era así. La equivocada era yo en todos los sentidos. Un golpe jamás es amor, es violencia y eso a nosotras como mujeres nos destruye, nos hace ser inseguras.

-Marín, que le aconsejarías a las mujeres que están aquí, que son madre o futuro de serlo?

-No cometan el error de dejar a un lado su familia, ella es y lo será todo. Cuando eres madre ya no piensas en ti, piensas en otra persona más. Mis hijos son mi bendición y siento que si no fuera por ellos, a lo mejor hubiera tenido el mismo camino, pero no sé si más temprano o muy tarde.

-Te afecto cuidar de tus hijos sola?

-Ser madre soltera? Para nada – sonrio orgullosa – Son una bendición mis hijos. Y por ello daría todo.

-Gracias Marín. ¿Alguien que quiera compartir su historia? – Saori estuvo muy tentada a levantarse pero una pareja se adelantó – Vaya ustedes son nuevos – dijo Afrodita – Sus nombres

-Hola – la chica tenía un acento muy diferente a todos. Era más elegante, llevaba un cintillo rosa y su largo cabello azul – Soy Lifia, y el que está aquí a mi lado es mi esposo Frodi. Actualmente estamos esperando un bebe. No estamos muy emocionados aunque si deberíamos, pero yo no soy una persona de útero fuerte. De hecho antes de quedar en estado tuvimos varias perdidas. Queremos estar seguros primero.

-Que lamentable – dijo Afrodita todos asintieron sin embargo la chica sonrio – Cuéntanos tu historia.

-Bien, mi esposo estuvo al servicio de la nación por muchos años. Yo era soldado de menor rango. Pertenecía a la parte administrativa. Un día se nos asignó una misión que yo no estaba en la disposición de acatar. Estuve opuesta a esa decisión por mucho tiempo, Frodi por otro lado si estaba de acuerdo. Para ese entonces ninguno había dicho con propiedad y sinceridad lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Entre tantas peleas sin sentido, el cual había sido una trampa para hacernos matar a todos los que estábamos al frente, Frodi se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y el como soldado de alto rango tenía la potestad de cambiar las decisiones. Si no hubiera sido por él, yo hoy no estuviera relatando esto

-Explica que sucedió – insistió Asmita –

-Bien – ahora fue el hombre que se levantó – Lifia me había dicho que ese camino que estábamos tomando nos llevaría directo a la miseria, era el camino equivocado. Justo cuando decidí cambiar la decisión, el enemigo venia directo hacia Lifia, fue cuestión de segundos que logre salvarle la vida.

-Que te hizo hacer ese cambio tan drástico?

-Uno de mis superiores me había indicado que era obligatorio que Lifia regresara. Pues estaba embarazada.

-Ah pero tenían sus encuentros románticos – bromeo Kanon, para los exponentes se les dificulto evitar reírse –

-Con todo esto, que pueden aportar al grupo? – pregunto Afrodita

-Uno se traza una línea de meta, algo que recorrer – explico Frodi – Sin embargo el destino te lo cambia en un segundo.

-Excelente – aplaudió Afrodita – Muchachos de verdad los felicito, ojala que ese hijo que tanto anhelan es lo que los termine de unir como parejas. Aclarando Sr Frodi que usted tiene una gran mujer, debió darle la razón. Muy guapa – guiño el ojo Afrodita y todos rieron nuevamente – Alguien más? O pasamos Asmita y yo a hablar? – La silla rodo por el piso. Los ojos de Afrodita se centraron en aquel ruido, Kanon sonrio por algún motivo. Saori había rodado su silla, agarraba sus manos y miraba a todos los presentes

-Hola – dijo con pena los demás respondieron a su saludo – me llamo Saori Mendoza, tengo cinco meses de embarazo. Es una niña. Yo. Bueno, mi situación es. Complicada – explicaba pausadamente

-Saori, si contando tu historia te dan ganas de llorar no te preocupes. Todo lo que se habla aquí se queda aquí – dijo Afrodita y todos asintieron

-Tengo veinticuatro años. Mi situación es que fui obligada a intimar con mi esposo. Nunca lo quise porque no me sentía mentalmente preparada teniendo cuatro años de casado. Mi hermano mayor, tengo dos. Milo en este caso fue quien siempre estuvo a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara. Yo misma aislé a mi padre y mi otro hermano por miedo. Verán mi esposo me. Agredía además de que me era infiel – la voz de Saori se quebró, su mirada estaba fija en el piso – En nuestro primer año de casados él fue excelente conmigo, luego todo cambio empezaba a llegar ebrio a la casa, todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Me tenía vigilada a tal punto que me sentía acosada. Me prohibía hasta hablar con mi propia familia y si lo hacía era un golpe seguro, me daba con sus propias manos. Aleje a mi padre y hermanos, sin embargo Milo jamás se alejó. Un día lo conseguí en mi propia casa con otra mujer, un amigo de mi hermano y mi hermano fueron a buscarme. Fui a casa del amigo de mi hermano y allí me quede, contándole que posiblemente estaba embarazada. Pase muchas situaciones durante mi primer trimestre de embarazo.

-Que has hecho al respecto? – pregunto Marín

-Estoy en trámite de divorcio – dijo Saori todos asintieron aprobando su decisión – llevo meses con el proceso, sin embargo aún no salen los papeles. Aun así no me siento bien con mi embarazo, muchas mujeres disfrutan estarlo. Yo no. Tengo mucha gente a mi alrededor ayudándome sin embargo me sigo sintiendo sola. – rápidamente Saori se sentó en su asiento

-Bien, Saori me alegra que te animaras a venir, ella era del caso que habíamos hablado Marín – la mencionada asintió – Yo sabía que tu testimonio era el indicado.

-Saori todo lo que has hecho es lo correcto. Actuaste mejor que yo – ambas chicas se miraron – Disfruta tu embarazo, es lo más hermoso que vas a tener. No pienses en las circunstancias. Piensa en las consecuencias que esto te ha traído, en el efecto. Eres hermosa tienes una enorme oportunidad e hiciste lo más importante. Hacer caso a tus instinto y a todos aquellas personas que estuvieron a tu lado para apoyarte. Sé que nuestra situación no es fácil, puede que sea fácil hablarla de boca para afuera y sin embargo, pero jamás vivirla. Lucha por ese divorcio mientras más alejada estés de él, mejor. Nunca te traerá nada bueno, siempre dirá que va a cambiar pero eso es mentira. Yo le creí a mi ex esposo, pero jamás cambio.

-Sí, Milo y el amigo de mi hermano Saga, me han ayudado muchísimo. Mi padre vendió todos sus bienes junto a mi hermano Shaka y vinieron a mudarse aquí. Para estar más conmigo. Aun así tengo miedo

-A qué? A lo sucedido? – pregunto Asmita. Saori había asentido, pero por alguna razón el no dijo nada si no hasta que ella respondió – Miren todos han contado sus historias y aquí estamos para ayudarte. Hoy mismo no te daremos la solución a tus problemas Saori, pero si en cada sesión buscaremos ayudarte. Igual que a todos los presentes, porque si están aquí es por algo. Y quiero que recuerdes esto – ella observo al doctor – Los hijos vienen cuando deben venir. En el momento justo, en el momento indicado – se escucharon varias voces afirmando lo que había dicho el doctor. Y rápidamente ella analizaba su propia situación –

-Empecé diciendo algo de los limites, y pienso que a veces los mismos limites nos los ponemos nosotros. Por ejemplo sé que muchos dirán porque uso gafas oscura, y este pequeño perro me acompaña. Soy ciego y este fiel acompañante es mi amigo Power

-Peligro? – pregunto alguien – Vaya nombre – Asmita simplemente asintió

\- Por más que abra mis ojos nunca verán nada, nací así y eso jamás ha sido un impedimento. Como ustedes estuve en círculos de autoayuda porque sentía que mi autoestima estaba por el piso, nuestra confianza esta tan mutilada por la misma sociedad y por nosotros mismos porque somos seres autocríticos, ahora lo que paso, pasó del pasado solo para aprender ¿bien? – todos respondieron afirmativamente – La confianza personal la vamos a trabajar, con los que yo tengo anotado. Sin embargo reflexionemos un momento, si sus circunstancias no hubieran sido así ¿En dónde estarían ahorita?.

-Bueno – intervino Kanon – seguramente estuviera aun con mi esposa, pero no sería la misma Thetis con la que estoy ahora, o capaz no fuera ella. Ese hijo que hubiéramos tenido planificado no hubiera sido Demian ni será la que viene en camino. Esos hijos no serían los que tengo ahora.

-Exactamente. – dijo Afrodita – todos pasamos por situaciones difíciles. Nada fáciles, pero si estamos aquí es porque ya dimos el primer paso ¿Cuál fue? Buscar una solución. En caso de los jóvenes – señalo Afrodita – escucharon testimonios. Tienen para pensar y analizar la situación, el futuro que ustedes desean deben construirlo ustedes mismos. Piensen ¿Dónde estarían ustedes ahorita sin esa noticia?

-No juntos – dijo Shunrei – O capaz sí, pero no juntos de esta manera ¿Si me entienden? – todos asintieron.

-Marín – nombro Asmita

-No fuera quien soy actualmente. Seguiría siendo un ama de casa que no hubiera adquirido una experiencia. Como dijo Kanon, Ikaros y Touma no serían lo que son ahorita. Yo pertenezco a la asociación de padres de donde estudian mis hijos, y relato mi experiencia. Soy maestra de educación física. Siento que si nunca me hubiera pasado esa situación, no estaría en donde estoy. Y si jamás hubiera decidido cambiar mi situación seguramente yo no estuviera viva y mis hijos estuvieran en otro lugar, con otra familia.

-Importante testimonio – alago el psicólogo – Saori, quiero escucharte.

-Bueno, creo que no estuviera aprendiendo de todo esto – Afrodita asintió, ella miro a sus demás compañeros – Yo no hubiera aceptado esta oportunidad que me puso el destino, como dijo Frodi. Seguramente estuviera viviendo otra vida. Y me gusta lo que está pasando ahorita, mi familia, estoy formando mi hogar, mi nueva vida.

-Excelente muchachos – aplaudió Afrodita. – Nos vemos la próxima semana, por mensajes de textos les diré del tema a tratar. El Doctor Asmita los va a ayudar a todos por sesiones privadas para mejorar varios aspectos que el guardo que fueron relevantes para su crecimiento personal. – la despedida fue amena, Saori fue abrazada por Marín, ambas estuvieron abrazadas por unos minutos inclusive intercambiaron números de teléfono.

-Te llevo a tu casa? – se ofreció Kanon

-Está bien, estaba por llamar a Shaka.

-Tranquila, yo te llevo – Escoltada por el hermano de su pareja-amigo como ella lo llamaba era grandioso. En el camino siguieron hablando de otras cosas más privadas. Kanon tenía años asistiendo a esas charlas, para ayudar y ser ayudado. Eso era lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Saori encontrar personas que habían pasado por igual o una situación peor a la de ella. Aquello era majestuoso, ella se sentía tranquila de saber que había mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarla, y de algo ella estaba segura, quería reorganizar su vida de nuevo. Quería empezar desde cero, por ella y por el hijo que debía llegar cuando debía llegar.

* * *

**SORPRESA! Aparecieron dos personajes de Sould of Gold! Y nada más y nada menos que Lifia y Frodi xD Si, los vi en el ultimo capitulo y quise integrarlos. Además me gustan como pareja :P**

**Para mis lectores: No sean tan duros con Saori y su avance con Saga, poco a poco ella va cambiando, mi Psicologo Favorito (Asmita) les explicara en otros capitulos el factor de Saori, calmaos! Que esta historia tiene un hermoso final (Saga me conto como termina todo :P)**


	13. Inolvidable

Bueeenas.!

Un poco de esta maravillosa historia. Que me encanta escribirla.

Quiero indicar que se van a llevar una sorpresa en cuanto a ciertas parejas que iran apareciendo aqui pero al final del capitulo les explicare el motivo.

Por lo tanto disfruten de este capitulo completamente EMOTIVO

_RECUERDEN LEER EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO LAS ACLARATORIAS_

* * *

**Inolvidable**

Saori miraba todos los días al entrar encantada el consultorio donde se encontraba, Asmita era realmente reconocido por muchas universidades, como gran psicólogo, y orientador. Ella había accedido a ir a las consultas, pero no para ser psicoanalizada si no que ella misma había hablado con él y con Afrodita que ella tenía muchas cosas que drenar y decir, pero no quería que su familia supiera de que se trataba, quería que fuera total y completamente confidencial

-Saori he escuchado tu historia y como te sientes, y entiendo perfectamente tus motivos de lagrimas. Es decir, nadie en su vida desea ser maltratada. Me has contado con tanto lujos y detalles que no puedo evitar sentir una inmensa rabia por quien es tu ex esposo – el doctor masajeaba su frente –Tus hermanos saben con exactitud todo lo que te hizo?

-No – susurro con la voz quebrada

-Alguien lo sabe?

-Una vez le conté a mi primo Hyoga. El es familiar lejano. Pero con el también tuve que cortar relación, yo..

-No quiero que te reprimas por lo que paso. Tus no sabias y no tenias la culpa. Quiero que lo veas así. Saori escúchame bien. Tú mereces ser feliz. Y la verdadera felicidad está dentro de ti. Cuando te encuentras contigo, y te amas con locura, ya nadie tendrá el poder para hacerte sufrir. Mientras creas que la felicidad solo puede venir de otro ser humano, sufrirás por siempre, sin sentido. Porque el amor de tu vida eres y serás tu. Eres una mujer, y con eso basta, eres capaz de llevar vida dentro de ti. Mírate frente al espejo y repítete con firmeza lo fuerte que eres. Porque realmente lo eres

-Yo no me siento así

-Y está bien, porque es jodidamente entendible que te sientas así – Saori rio con la expresión del doctor – Quiero que pienses en todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor. La persona que tienes a tu lado y jamás te ha dejado sola.

-Pienso en mi padre, sabe. El – Saori respiro profundamente, y dejo libre unas cuantas lagrimas más. Cuando calmo su respiración continuo hablando – El ha sido viudo dos veces. El ha dado todo por nosotros y ciento que yo…

-Le pagaste mal?

-Si.

-No Saori, no permitas que eso te invade. Eso es una mala experiencia que tú como persona no debías vivir. Ninguna mujer u hombre debe vivir lo que tú has vivido. Tus hermanos están contigo cierto? Sin importar lo que haya sucedido ellos han decidido permanecer a tu lado porque ellos te necesitan y tu a ellos Saori. Ellos sufren como tu

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me duele – respondió en lágrimas –Yo…

-Esto es una mala experiencia que les habrá servido a todos, a tus hermanos y tus padres. Tú has llegado envuelta en lágrimas y ellos te han recibido en abrazos cálidos. Sabes cuantos hombres o hermanos, hubieran deseado tener de regresos a sus hermanas? O viceversa – ella asintió –

-O cuantos se han separado, dejándolos solos

-Exactamente. Mira Saori, eres una mujer demasiado hermosa, y esto es una transacción que te hará más fuerte. Y podrás salir adelante

-Usted lo cree.?

-Mira nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene derecho a lastimar a otro ser humano... y menos en nombre del amor. Si hay violencia psicológica, te insulta, te ofende, te humilla, se burla, o te hace violencia sexual, violencia física, o cualquier tipo de agresión, tienes que alejarte de inmediato, y poner un límite. Si él dice que te ama, y no le importa tu dolor, en realidad el no te ama, solo te usa, te abusa, o te manipula, y lo seguirá haciendo mientras tú lo permitas. Porque quien te ama no te lastima. Y tú lo hiciste. Eso es un gran paso para ti como individuo, y eso es algo de admirar y yo estoy muy feliz que lo hayas logrado. Y así como tú, tu familia. Piensa por un momento en la niña que llevas dentro de ti ¿Te hubiera gustado que viviera en ese hogar?

-No. Hoy me siento mejor hice lo que debe hacer una mujer que pasa esta situación.

-Estas más calmada?

-Si, gracias. Yo no había podido hablar esto con nadie. Me sentía avergonzada

-Tranquila. Recuerda que como te dije en un principio, esto no son consultas psicológicas ni quiero hacerlo. Solo quiero que vengas aquí a desahogarte. Digamos que son visitas de un amigo con quien necesitas hablar y drenar

-Si ¿Los otros han venido?

-Si, y todos tienen una historia y un pasado que contar. Afrodita más que nadie sabe lo que es estar aquí y escucharlos a todos ustedes. Más que psicólogos somos orientadores.

-Si, oye hablando de Afrodita…

-Dime

-Marín y… - el doctor dejo libre una enorme carcajada

-Si, Afrodita fue quien conoció a Marín hace años. EL estuvo a su lado siempre para que ella dejara a su ex esposo. El destino termino uniéndolos.

-Así que si son parejas?

-Si, están felizmente casados.

-Y…-

-Los hijos de ella? –

-Umju

-Ven a su padre. Pero adoran a Afrodita como su verdadero padre. El ha dado todo por ellos. Y creo que ahorita ambos intentan tener uno en común. No sé cómo funciona eso. – El celular de Saori sonó – Te han venido a buscar?

-Si, Saga.

-Quieres que te acompañe? –

-Gracias doctor. Pero iré sola – Saori salió de aquella habitación. Al mismo tiempo entraba una mujer, se veía bastante conservada. Tenía una mirada Angelical y gestos llenos del más puro y sincero amor. Cerró la habitación y se acerco al doctor. Su cabello era castaño amarrado con una cola, aunque cuando ella estaba con él se lo soltaba. Se acerco a él para sentarse en los brazos del mueble donde estaba sentado Asmita

-Agasha?

-Si cielo – el hizo un gesto, y ella se sentó en sus piernas, soltó a Power el cual el perro tan obediente se acostó – Como te ha ido?

-El caso de ella es… fuerte –

-Como te sientes?

-Me siento indignado, enfadado. Porque no es justo, lo que ella y muchos deben vivir… - ella lo envolvió en sus brazos. – Ojala pudiera hacerle pagar a todos esos hombres inclusive mujeres que se encargan de agredir a su pareja. No saben lo que tienen a su lado, y. – Asmita bufo molesto. Ambos se quedaron un rato abrazados. Fue él quien interrumpió el momento, toco con sus manos el rostro de quien era su esposa. Abrió sus ojos, eran azules pálidos – Eres hermosa

-Tus ojos son hermosos. ¿Alguna vez has deseado…?

-Ver? –Ella asintió – Hace muchos años lo deseaba. He aprendido que la vista es un sentido sobre valorado. Puedo verte con mis manos, y ya sé que eres hermosa, toda tu, en todo su esplendor. – Ella sonrió, Asmita recorrió con sus dedos la amplia sonrisa. Allí se quedaron un rato largo. Saori era la última en su lista de atendidos.

**Fuera del Consultorio**

Saori se abrazaba a sí misma, esperaba a quien vendría a buscarla. Un carro Spark de color azul venia hacia ella. Ella esperaba que el vidrio fuera bajado para saber quién era, a quien Saga había mandado a buscarla

-Hola Saori – el hombre de cabellos castaños le sonrió enormemente, sus ojos verdes oliva la miraban con total respeto

-Hola Aioros – el hombre se bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta. Ella se monto y el cerro la puerta del carro. Volvió a su puesto – Que ha pasado con Saga?

-Están en el hospital – Saori se percato el rostro de terror que se formo en Aioros – Tetis ha empezado con dolores, creo que va a dar a Luz

-Pero le faltaba un mes

-Por eso, es tan crítico y preocupante. Canon está muy mal, mi papá ya esta allá, Saga también fue corriendo para allá. Yo no había salido cuando Saga me llamo, así que no me molesto venir a buscarte.

-Gracias, supongo que Shaka también esta allá.

-Si, fue a prestar ayuda. Tetis está siendo atendida por los mejores médicos, pero sabes. Varias cabezas piensan mejor que una

-Cierto

-Estuvo bien tu día? No quiero ser entrometido

-Si, como todos. Ha sido duro pero allí vamos

-Discúlpame

-Por qué? – Saori no entendía

-Por lo que has pasado. Jamás pensamos que Sebiya fuera tan – Aioros suspiro – Mi papá está muy apenado contigo y tu familia. Nunca fuimos tan unidos con mi tío Tenma y mucho menos con Seiya y Jabu. No sabemos de donde habrán visto eso, o que los llevo. Lo que es seguro es que nos sentimos muy mal.

-Gracias, no tienen porque…

-Claro que si – Aioros desvió por breves segundos la mirada del camino para mirar a Saori, ambos sonrieron – Mira nosotros somos muy unidos, eso es lo que me ha enseñado mi padre. Sabes, tú significas mucho para Saga y ya por eso significas mucho para nosotros. Es el caso de Tetis, ella forma y es parte de nosotros, lo que le pase a ella nos duele a nosotros.

-Son bastantes unidos verdad.? Tu, Saga, Kanon…

-Si, inclusive Aioria. El está en otro país por motivos de estudios. Sin embargo no ha dejado de llamar a Kanon y a nosotros. Ellos son mis hermanos, no han tenido una vida fácil. Pero aquí estamos, para eso es la familia

-No sé mucho sobre lo que vivió Saga.

-Eso debes preguntárselo tú, es preferible que él te cuente mejor. Solo te diré que ellos han vivido del sufrimiento y la perdida. El padre de Ambos murieron ellos siendo unos niños, luego a los años murió su tío. Mi padre era muy amigo de Aspros, el padre de Saga y Kanon. MI padre es su tutor legal desde que ellos eran niños.

-Vaya, yo…

-Saga te contara tranquila. – Ella asintió. Aioros soltó una exclamación grosera – Disculpa. Hare una llamada – Saori se reía, no podía evitarlo. Debían ir rápido. Pero lamentablemente había tráfico – Al padre. Creo que llegare retardado. Hay cola en el camino. ¿Qué? Claro, tuve que buscar a Saori, no iba a venir en moto. Adiós

-Tienes una moto

-Si – admitió Aioros riendo – Kanon y yo tenemos ese gusto excesivo por las motos

-No te hubieras preocupado. Me gusta viajar en moto

-Te has montado en una? –

-Si, fue mi primer accidente patrocinado por Nilo. – Aioros soltó una carcajada – Bueno tenemos bastante tiempo mientras estamos en tráfico. Tenemos bastante para hablar.

-Coincido contigo –

**Hospital Clínica Caracas**

Kanon daba vueltas en círculos, pasaba sus manos por el cabello constantemente, se halaba se despeinaba, no hallaba manera ni forma de controlarse. Su esposa estaba dentro del quirófano, intentando tener el segundo bebe de sus vidas como pareja. Todos estaban angustiados, el sabía que estaba en manos de los mejores y grandes doctores del país, incluso Shaka el hermano de Saori había decidido entrar para prestar ayuda. El se sentía bien, pero sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Las enfermeras entraban y salían. Kanon fue llamado para entrar a quirófano junto a su esposa, todos esperaban afuera. Angustiarse y desesperarse no era una solución recomendable, la calma era lo ideal.

-Saga, todo estará bien – susurro ella. El la miro y asintió. Sus manos se entrelazaron –

-Como estuvo tu día hoy?-

-Estuvo bastante fuerte, como todas. Pero me ha servido mucho

-Así es. Estas más radiante, estas más feliz. Estas más abierta y comunicativa

-Supongo que tengo mucha gente que me hace muy feliz – ambos se miraron – Empezando por ti – confeso Saori. Saga tomo su mano y la beso. – Saga, quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Dime.

-Puedes un día contarme sobre tu niñez – Saga se puso rígido – Quiero conocer mejor tu pasado, tu padre y. Bueno igual solo era una pregunta, no es necesario…

-Si te lo contare. – Asintió el apretando mas su mano – Pero hoy no

-Está bien – hubo unos minutos de silencio. – Sabes – Saori comenzó a hablar y Saga la oía atentamente – Estuve leyendo sobre el embarazo y todo aquello, sabes que recomiendan que se le hable al bebe y se le ponga música. En casa Shaka le pone música clásica, mi papá se pone a contarle cuentos. Pero la bebe no se mueve, me da miedo que sea algo malo.

-No te preocupes. Demian nunca se movió cuando Thetis y Kanon le hablaban. Siempre se movía cuando Aioros o Aioria le hablaban a la barriga. Era divertido ver la cara de Kanon.

-Si? Supongo que Kanon se sentía mal.

-Al principio si. Ya luego, no le prestó atención. – Saori sonrió y miro a su barriga. Con su mano acariciaba el fruto que llevaba dentro – No te preocupes, se que se moverá en algún momento.

-Si, sé que es así. ¿Quieres intentar hablarle? Solo para sentirme mejor.

-Está bien – Con una sonrisa y un poco de nervios, Saga acaricio la barriga de Saori, cuando sintió un poco mas de calma se acerco a la barriga

-Hola Jane –Dos palabras que bastaran para que Saga se quedara mudo, igualmente Saori. La bebe no se había movido si no hasta ahora. Y se había movido con la voz y palabras de Saga. Ambos se miraron sonrientes, no sabían qué hacer ni cómo expresarse, las palabras no salían de sus bocas

-Nunca se había movido – dijo Saori sonriendo, mientras sostenía la mano de Saga y la posaba sobre su barriga – Sigue hablándole

-Hola pequeña – Saga se acerco aun más a la barriga de Saori – Hola Jane. Soy, soy… - por un momento no hubo mas respuesta ni mas movimientos por parte del bebe. Saga se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía cómo culminar esa frase. Sintió como la mano de Saori acariciaba su mejilla

-Jane, el es papá – Saori jamás olvidaría el rostro iluminado de Saga con aquella afirmación. Eso era algo tan maravilloso que no hubiera nada en este mundo que lo reemplazara. Saori asintió muchas veces. Aunque Saga era alguien duro y fuerte, tal cual como su hermano. Estaba agradecido por las pequeñas cosas que la vida le estaba dando de fragmentos pequeños.

-Si Jane, soy papá – Saori hizo una ligera mueca de dolor. La bebe se había movido con muchas fuerzas. Saga palpeo varias veces la barriga para sentir el movimiento de la bebe – SI mi niña, papá está aquí –

**_...Continuara..._**

* * *

Oh! Que es eso? Oh si! Son los suspiros de todas las Fans del Saga x Saori suspirando por la escena del bebe.

QUe creen? Jane ha escuchado a Saga durante todo los meses xD

Bien... Seguro todos quedaron O.o con **Agasha y Asmita** Cierto?

El hecho es que es un OTP asi como lo son Saga y Saori. El motivo es porque NO habia caido en cuenta la relacion Agasha - Asmita hasta que una amiga lo leyo dijo loo mismo. Pero Bien el motivo de que los deje junto es que senti que para este escrito eran el complemento perfecto. Asmita no la ha tenido facil por ser ciego y siento que Agasha siendo alguien tan dulce y preocupada era el complemento que el necesitaba. Por eso preferi dejarlos. Como la balanza que ambos necesitaban. Alli el motivo.

Ahora... **Marin x Afrodita **xD si recuerdan el capitulo anterior cuando Marin relata su historia, que habia conocido a alguien. Se referia a el. El porque? No se, solo me provoco y me gusto jajaja...

En cuanto a las sesiones de Saor con Asmita. No queria que fueran esas tipicas sesiones de psicolgos ¿Y como te sientes? y todo aquello. Realmente lo que queria es que Saori pudiera hablar con alguien totalmente fuera de su entorno social, alguien con quien ella pudiera contarle todas las cosas malas que paso con Seiya (QUE JAMAS COLOCARE AQUI PORQUE ES TERRIBLE EL CONTENIDO) y como ella se siente. Por eso muchos (Incluyendome) buscamos la ayuda de alguien de afuera y eso es lo quise representar entre Saori y Asmita. Que el como especialista solo la va a orientar a que vuelva a tomar el camino correcto. Y disfrute de las cosas buenas de la vida.!

Sin mas nada que decir!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
